


The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles

by darrylnewman99



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 79,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrylnewman99/pseuds/darrylnewman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the tragic accident that tore their family apart almost ten years ago; Brian had to give up his life as a bachelor and; become a full-time parent to his younger brother Darryl at the age of 25. Now it's 2013 and the O'Connors live in LA along with Dominic Toretto and his crew. Follow into their lives as try to be regular civilians; But will it last long ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Welcome to the Fast and Furious Family Chronicles. In this Season, you will be introduced to some new characters;along with some originals such as: Dom,Letty,Brian,Tej,Roman,Mia, etc. The first season takes place after Fast 6 however, Some things in that movie and Fast 5 won't be introduced until later seasons.

Enjoy,  
-darrylnewman99


	2. Season 1 Episode 1: Meet Darryl O'Connor

Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot (Meet Darryl O’Connor)  
__________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the fast and furious franchise expect for my own characters and Ideas. 

 

Tuesday 6:26 AM-7:00 AM

Morning times were always pleasant in California. The City of Los Angeles went from pitch black dark to Sunny and beautiful instantly .

Darryl O'Connor woke up at 6:26 on this Joyous Tuesday Morning to the constant ringing of his alarm clock. Which means within in the next hour he will start yet another educational school day at Taylor King Middle School.  
He arose from his Twin Size Bed, roughly pushed back his navy blue sheets and headed towards the bathroom.  
After playing with his hair for like five minutes, Darryl, stepped into the shower and turned the nobs all the way to hot. He let the steaming hot water trickle down his body making his muscles tense. Darryl first lathered up his body before applying Shampoo to his hair and then conditioner.  
At 6:40 Darryl stepped out the shower and dried himself quickly before brushing his teeth.  
He then made his way downstairs and headed towards the Kitchen. Upon arriving he sees his older brother Brian already up and drinking his morning coffee.

"Good Morning Darryl did you sleep well?" Brian asked

"Good Morning Brother and yes I did sleep well thanks for asking" 

"Anytime So....You ready for School?"

"I guess but sometimes Class gets boring and the work is just tedious" 

"Been there before, Don't worry starting in June you'll have four years left"

"Four years is such a long time Brian I don't know if I can wait that long"

Brian lightly chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee

"Trust me it'll be here quicker than you think"

“Yeah will see about that” Darryl said sarcastically “So got anything planned for Today?”

“Dom and I are gonna work on some Cars orders sometime this afternoon” Brian replied 

“Sounds like fun; Oh speaking of…… Can I go to the Mall with some friends?”

“No” 

“What?, Why?”

“Because you're still failing math and until that goes up, you’re gonna be studying everyday after school”

“Brian I told you already, We're only five weeks into the new semester I got time”

“You Shouldn’t be failing any classes right now Darryl, They won’t pass you to the ninth grade if you do”

“Come on Brian please”

The Younger O’Connor Brother stared at his brother with wide puppy dog eyes ; hoping he would reconsider his decision. 

“Sorry Darryl that doesn’t work on me anymore” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive ”

“Crap”

“Look, Darryl, Just get your grade up to a C and I’ll be satisfied,” Brian said, “But until then you’re to come straight home after school, understood?”

“Understood” Darryl replied

Darryl’s POV

Well, that completely backfired I thought for sure he was gonna yes, Oh well I guess it’s for my own good.

____________________________________________________________________________

No One’s POV

It was now 7:01 AM and Darryl decided it was time to leave for School. After biding his brother farewell he headed out the front door and onto the sidewalk. Since he had about a fifteen-minute walk on sunny days Darryl would always listen to music off his phone which is exactly what he did today.  
Upon arriving on school grounds his friends Marcus, Caleb and Jared greeted him.

“Hey Darryl,” They all said 

“Hey Guys”

“So Change of Plans we’re gonna go to the mall during school today,” Jared said

“So you mean skip?” Darryl questioned 

“Exactly” Caleb answered 

“I can’t skip school and besides Brian told me I’m grounded until my math grade goes up” Darryl explained 

“Come on O’Connor, he doesn’t have to know,” Marcus said 

“I know that Einstein it’s just that….I’ve never broken a rule before”

“Are you being serious right now?” Caleb asked confused 

Darryl nodded his head

“You’ve never broken a rule before?” 

“That’s right ” Darryl replied 

“You’ve never had the urge to?” Jared questioned

“No”

“Come on Darryl stop playing, everyone has broken a rule before,” Marcus said

“I’m being dead serious, what’s the point?, We’re just gonna get in trouble anyway,” Darryl said

“Not unless we do it right ,” Caleb said 

“Yeah Caleb is right and besides what’s the worst that could happen? Marcus questioned

Darryl was about to respond with every possible catastrophe know to man but Jared, cut him off

“Don’t answer that”

“I don’t know guys……...If Brian finds out …..” 

“Darryl relax Brian will never know” Caleb assured him 

“Come on we’re your best friends would we ever steer you wrong?” Marcus asked

Jared cut his friend off once again

“Don’t answer that”

Before making a decision Darryl took at least five minutes to think long and hard about how everything will play out, But then again who cares about the consequences?, It couldn’t hurt to loosen up for once..

“Alright fine I’ll go,” Darryl said

His three friends cheered in excitement

“But only this one time” 

“Fine with us” Caleb answered

“So……” Darryl started before checking to make sure no one was listening “We’re leaving now?, But the mall doesn’t open till like 10:30”

“Darryl does have a point….What are we gonna do till then to kill time?” Marcus asked

“Will find something” Jared said “ But Now since it’s 7:18 we better leave because, class starts in twelve minutes” 

“Good idea” Caleb said 

With that the four best friends headed off school grounds. Hopefully, no one saw or suspected anything.. As they got further and further away. Darryl couldn't help but think if he has made the right decision on skipping. But like Marcus said what's the worst that could happen.  
________________________________

Los Angeles County Mall  
11:00 AM-2:00 PM

Game Stop

Darryl, Marcus, Jared, and Caleb went into Gamestop first for their big 50% off sale. 

“Guys look Ed Edd’n Eddy: Jawbreakers is $2.50!” Darryl said excitedly 

“That game is so 19th Century,” Jared said 

“I don’t care I’m getting it anyway” 

Darryl took the game off the shelf and put it into his basket. Marcus and Caleb’s basket are filled up all the way to the top with dozens of games. (probably action, shooting or racing types). 

“O’Connor you're only getting four games?” Marcus asked 

“Of course, not” Darryl simply replied 

The young teen zoomed from corner to corner picking up anything of excitement to him and meet up with his friends at the front counter. 

“Okay that will be $52.78”

Darryl handed the cashier a blue and white credit card that Brian had given to him for emergencies only with a $500 limit. Fifty-two dollars couldn’t hurt though right?

Kohl’s

The Boys stopped by Kohl's before heading to lunch, and spent roughly $200 on different varieties of Clothing and shoes. $ 247.42 left still not bad

Food Court (12:15-12:40)

With it now being 12:15 the food court is filled with many other shoppers taking a lunch break. Today Darryl and Marcus decided to get Subway while Caleb and Jared got Taco bell. The four sat down at a table on the east side of the court where there weren't many people.

“So Darryl feel any better?” Jared asked

“I guess” Darryl replied

“Aren’t you glad you came with us?” Caleb asked

“Yeah, I finally realized that sometimes it’s good to loosen up and have fun”

“See that’s what rules are meant for…...to be broken,” Marcus said  
Darryl didn’t necessarily agree with that all but, he didn’t correct Marcus and simply replied with 

“Yeah right” 

Before laughing nervously 

“So Guys where should go after this?” Darryl asked

“We could go to the Apple store?” Caleb suggested 

“That place is always jammed packed,” Marcus said, “What about Sears?”

“We’ve already went to Kohls, what’s the point in going there?” Jared asked

“I don’t know, It was just a suggestion”

“Okay, how about we see a Movie On the Third Floor?” Darryl suggested

“That’s a good idea, but what movie?” Caleb questioned

“Well I’m sure will have tons of choices to pick from”

“Yeah Darryl’s right, I’m sure there’s something we can all agree on,” Jared said

___________________________________________________________________________

Toretto Family Garage  
Los Angeles  
12:44 PM

While Darryl was having fun with his friends, Brian was currently working on his third car, A 1982 Chevy Impala with transmission problems. Dom had passed by to check on the car’s progress.

“Looking good O’Connor keep it up,” Dom told him 

“Thanks, should be ready within the next three hours,” Brian said 

“Sounds good, do you need any help?” 

“No thanks I got this” 

“Alright I’ll be in the back doing inventory if you need me”

“Okay”

As Dom walks off, Mia comes in looking worried.

“Brian you have a call”

“From Who?”

“Darryl’s School” She replied

“ Okay I’ll be right there” 

After wiping his face and hands, he headed into his own office and picked up the phone

“Hello?”

“Mr. O’Connor we are just calling to check on Darryl”

“Check on Darryl?, what do you mean by that?”

“Well according to the attendance book he hasn’t been to any of his classes ”

Brian was confused at first but then realized that his little brother played Hooky and went to the mall with his Friends. He didn't know if he should be upset, angry or even disappointed. When Darryl gets home it won't be pretty.

"Mr. O'Connor are you still there?"

"Yeah, don't worry Ms. Gonzales Darryl will be at school bright and early tomorrow"

"Sounds good"

The phone call was then disconnected and Brian went back to work. Mia came back out to ask if everything was alright 

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah Darryl is fine"

"What happened?"

"He Skipped School Today.."

Mia gasped 

"Oh my! are you sure? Darryl would never do that"

"I'm sure, he asked if he could hang out with his friends and I said no until his math grade improves"

"So instead he skipped hoping that you wouldn't find out?"

"Yes, oh when he gets home I'm gonna...."

"Brian" Mia warned "Promise me you won't be too harsh"

"Too harsh?!, Mia I specifically told him he couldn't go and he what does he do?, Does it anyway it's like Fuck what I say!!"

It was obvious that Brian wouldn't let Darryl off the hook easily. His blue were filled with disappointment and anger. This is something he thought would never happen.

"Well maybe there's a reason why he did it," Mia said 

"There's no reason to skip school Mia" Brian explained 

"I know that but, that doesn't sound like Darryl, maybe something motivated him to do it"

"Why are giving him excuses?!?" Brian asked angrily 

"He's your Brother Brian at least give him a chance to explain himself" 

"Okay Fine, but I'm not making any promises"

"I think you've been around Dom too much," Mia said before laughing 

"Yeah Probably"

Mia then left Brian to finish his work

____________________________________________________________________________

O'Connor Household  
3:12 PM

Darryl, Marcus, Jared, and Caleb left from the mall at around 2:35 and bid each other farewell Until Tomorrow. 

Brian had managed to make it home before his brother and was waiting patiently for him. Mia's words were still ringing in his head

"Maybe there was reason"

"He's your brother Brian"

"That's not like Darryl"

"Don't be too harsh"

He repeated this to himself for at least five minutes, then at 3:12 the front door opened up slowly, revealing Darryl behind it.

"Hey, Buddy how was School?" Brian asked

"School was okay I guess” Darryl replied back

“So um, what did you learn about?”

Darryl froze at that last statement, He didn’t know what to say

Darryl’s POV

Fuck!, What have I been learning about?

No One’s POV

“Ummm well, you know……”

“No, I don’t know that’s why I asked”

“I don’t remember exactly” 

“You don’t remember? School just ended like thirty minutes ago”

Darryl nodded

“Hmmm, you probably don’t remember because a certain somebody wasn’t there!”

“I’m confused”

“Don’t play dumb Darryl, You skipped school today didn’t you!?!?” Brian yelled 

Darryl laughed nervously 

“What?, That’s ridiculous, I would never do that”

“Oh so now you're gonna lie right in my face?!?!?”

Brian was now passed angry he was furious, His blue eyes were once again were filled with anger and disappointment. Darryl was trapped like a caged rat.

“Alright Fine, I Skipped School” Darryl confessed

“Darryl I specifically told you this morning that you’re grounded until that Math grade goes up”

“Well to be fair you said I couldn't go anywhere after school not during” 

“You knew what the hell I meant!”

“ maybe next time you should be more specific” Darryl argued back

“I don’t have to be more specific, cause you knew exactly what I meant don’t play stupid!,” Brian said

“Is it too late to say I’m sorry?”

“SORRY!?!, YOU’RE SORRY!?!?,”

Darryl Nodded

“NO YOUR NOT, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?, THAT I WASN’T GONNA FIND OUT?, OR THAT LISTEN TO YOUR IDIOT FRIENDS WAS SMART?”

“DON’T CALL MY FRIENDS IDIOTS, THEY WERE JUST TRYING TO HELP!” Darryl yelled back

“HELP WITH WHAT!?!?” Brian asked

“YOU NEVER LET ME DOWN ANYTHING FUN AND THE ONE TIME I DO AND ACTUALLY FEEL LIKE MY OLD SELF, I GET FUCKING YELLED AT!”

“THAT’S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH WHICH MEANS NO PHONE, TV OR INTERNET”  
Darryl was on the verge of exploding, he tried keeping his cool but it didn’t work

“UGH YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING DICTATOR I HATE MY LIFE!!!”

He then ran upstairs to his room before slamming the door hardly.

______________________________________________________________________________

Darryl’s POV

After my blow up with Brian, I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door. I then laid face down on my bed still filled with anger. For once I had fun in my life and it turns into some fucking scream feast afterward. To be honest, my friends did nothing wrong all they tried to do was help me loosen up for a certain reason. When I was five years old my mother was killed in a car crash and our dad disappeared around the same time as her death and I haven’t seen him since. Brian was only 17 at the time and was forced to get a Full-Time job in order to take care of both of us. Since then I’ve never been gotten close to anyone or even learned what it means to have fun. Brian never went back and finished his senior year instead he ended being a full-time parent at an early age. Now I understand why he wants me to Stay in school and get good grades but It was only a one-time thing and if Brian is still mad about Mom’s death then we talk about our problems. It hurts me when my brother and I fight because we’ve been close since day one and our brotherly bond is something I wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Maybe I should go apologize and make peace with him.

Brian’s POV

I lost my cool and yelled at Darryl for no reason. We could have just talked in a more orderly fashion like Mia told me to but of course I can’t control my anger. Thinking back to mom’s death and Dad’s disappearance made me even more furious and caused me to explode like a volcano. Ugh, I need to go apologize. It’s not his fault that everything fell apart. 

-Time Skip-

Upstairs/No One’s POV

Brian headed upstairs towards Darryl’s Room and approached the door. He took a deep breath before knocking three times lightly

“Come in” 

Inside Darryl had his math textbook in one lap and a notebook and pencil to the right of him.

“Hey Brian”  
“Hey……..You Busy? Brian asked

“Uh not really, What’s up?”

“I just wanted to apologize for what happened eariler ”

Brian paused for a brief second 

“That was uncalled of for me to call your friends idiots and for being so harsh”, “I guess thinking back to what happened with Mom and Dad just angered me and I took it out the only person that’s been by my side through it all”

“Thanks, Brian I accept your apology and I’m sorry too”

“What are you sorry for?”

“For Skipping School after you told me not to and for lying about it,” Darryl said “I’ve let this situation control me for nine years and I wanted to have fun again just like before”

“It’s okay now I understand why but just promise me something”

“What’s that?” Darryl asked

“You won’t do it again and will always try your hardest in School,” Brian said “I don’t want you to end up like me”

“I promise”

Brian smiled before giving Darryl a brotherly hug

“I love you,” Brian said 

“Love you too Bro” Darryl replied “So does this mean I’m still on punishment?”

“Yes but only for three days”

“How about one?”

“Nope”

Darryl stared at Brian with puppy dogs eyes again; Hoping it would work.

“I told you it’s not gonna work”  
“You sure?”

“Positive”

“Darn it” 

The End 

Please Review


	3. Season 1 Episode 2: Family Expansion

_________________________________

Season 1,Episode 2: Family Expansion   
__________________________________

*I Do not Own anything from Fast and Furious except for my own characters 

Meadow Park  
1:25 PM  
Los Angeles 

No One’s POV

It was yet another elegant today in Los Angeles California. The Temperature had already reached about eighty-five and it wasn’t even three o’clock yet. Didn’t matter because in the heart of LA was Dom and Letty who were walking through Meadow Park after finishing Lunch. 

“That was an amazing Lunch Dom,” Letty said rubbing her stomach “I’m gonna be full for weeks”

Dom chuckled “You're very welcome sweetie”

“So what do you have planned for this afternoon?” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to Seaworld, and then maybe stop by Race Wars for a little bit and then….”

Dom paused as he noticed that Letty wasn’t next to him anymore 

“Letty?, Where did you go?” 

He surveyed the park for a quick minute before setting eyes on her. Letty was playing with someone’s baby. Dom approached his girlfriend 

“Awe, your such a cutie aren’t you?” Letty said in baby voice 

The infant simply just smiled and started giggling. 

“Letty what happened?”

“Huh?, Oh sorry Dom this is my good friend from High School Rachel and this is her baby girl Ashley” 

Rachel and Dom shook hands

“Hi nice to meet you” Rachel greeted 

“Same to you,” Dom said, “How old is Ashley?”

“She just turned four months last week” 

“Oh Okay, well Letty…..I let you and Rachel catch up; I’ll be in the Car”

“Thanks, Hon, I won’t be too long”

Dom exited from Meadow Parks and entered his Dodge Charger park outside the gates.

“So, Rachel where have you been all these years?” Letty asked

“Well for the past eight years I was working at this factory that manufactures car parts just outside of Barstow, Then I meet this guy named Cameron and we dated for a while. Long story short, I got pregnant with Ashley and he popped the question after finding out for himself. Now I work part time at Rodger’s a restaurant slash bar in Beverly Hills”

“Looks like someone’s been busy”

“Yeah, so what about you?, I haven’t seen you in forever” 

“Nothing too major, just trying to stay out of trouble”

“That’s good, Hey why don’t you and Dom come over for Dinner sometime this week” 

“We would love to,” Letty said 

Rachel pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote down her phone number and address 

“Here’s my phone number and address, call me so we can set up a date,” Rachel said

“Alright I’ll call you”

“Yay I can’t wait, Well I better put Ashley down for her nap; See you later Letty”

“Bye Rachel, Bye Ashley”

The two left from Meadows park and got into a Ford Escape just a few cars behind Dom.

Letty waved as her friend drove further and further away before getting into the passenger side of Dom’s Charger

“I didn’t take too long did I?” She asked  
“Nope not at all” Dom replied 

“Good”

______________________________________________________________________________

-Time Skip (Three Days Later)

Toretto Household   
6:23 PM  
Los Angeles 

The LA Sun was slowly disappearing over the Horizon on this Thursday Evening. Currently, Dom was at home watching TV waiting for his Queen to return back from shopping. Earlier today he managed to work on more car orders with Brian and Tej; while Mia did paperwork and took phone calls.

At 6:23 the front door to the Toretto House opened up and Letty came in with several bags. 

“Hey Sexy Mama” Dom said 

“Hi Papi” Letty replied giving Dom a kiss

“Did you and Rachel have fun shopping?” 

“We sure did, Look what I got”

Letty reached into a bag at random and pulled out numerous baby outfits

“Baby Clothes?" Dom questioned 

“Yeah aren’t they cute?, Matching for Twins” 

“Letty ,we don’t have kids” Dom mentioned

“I know, I know; Just thought it was cute,” Letty said smiling 

Dom didn’t pay it no more attention 

“Um Okay, When are we going over to Cameron and Rachel's’ for Dinner?”

“Tomorrow Night at 6:30” 

“Alright sounds good, as for tonight I already cook for both of us”

 

“You did?” Letty asked curiously 

“Yeah, Your favorite Shrimp Scampi with breadsticks”

“Wow thanks, you're such a sweetheart”

Dom lightly blushed at Letty’s statement 

“Well what are we waiting for?, Let’s Eat”

_____________________________________________________________________________

-Time Skip- (The Next Day)

Cameron/Rachel’s House  
Beverly Hills CA

It was now Friday Evening at around 7:30; Dinner just ended and currently Dom and Cameron were talking in the Living room. While Letty and Rachel played with Ashley and did some more catching up.

“So Dom have you ever thought about starting a family?” Cameron asked

“I already have a family Cameron” Dom replied

“No I mean like settling down and having kids” 

“I’ve never given it much thought” 

“Trust me being a Dad is a lot of fun and rewarding” 

Dom’s POV

Of Course it makes perfect sense now; Rachel must have told Letty how fun it is to be a Mom like what cameron is doing to me. The baby clothes were a clue to me. She wanted to see what my response was !. Oh great I’m gonna crack under pressure and say yes; I could never say no to such a beautiful face. 

No One’s POV

“Yeah I bet it is”

If there’s one thing Dom never was is Nervous or Scared, Not even when he was facing Death head on but the idea of starting a family scared him shitless. Dom wanted to a great father but feared he wouldn't be 

Letty and Rachel

“Have you talked to him about it yet Letty? Rachel asked

“No Not Yet,” Letty said “I will tomorrow”

“You said that yesterday” 

“I know but girl it won’t be easy ” 

“Well don’t worry the worst he can say is not now”

“I guess…..you know what I’m gonna tell him tonight and hope for the best”

“Let me know how it goes”

“Don’t worry about that”

While the girls continued to conversate, Ashley seemed ready for bed as she started throwing a tantrum 

“Sounds like somebody’s ready for Beddy-bye,” Letty said in a baby voice 

She picked up the small infant and snuggled her close

“Can I put Ashely to bed?” 

“Sure why not”

Letty’s POV

Rachel is right; I need to discuss this Dom and see what he thinks about this; I don’t wanna rush into something like that until we're both ready. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day…….  
O’Connor Household  
Los Angeles 

It was around 2:00 on a Saturday Afternoon which was bright and sunny like usual. Inside the O’Connor household, Darryl was upstairs in his room playing video games while Brian, was downstairs watching TV. At around 2:07 the doorbell chimed throughout the house. 

Brian went to see who it was, and to his surprise Dom was standing in front of him.

“Hey Buster” Dom greeted 

“Dom, What a surprise,” Brian said “Come on in”

“Sorry I didn’t call first”

“It’s no big deal,” Brian said closing the door “What brought you over to this side of town?”

“I’ve got something important to tell you,” Dom said

“Okay, what’s that?” Brian asked

“Letty…...wants to have kids” 

Brian gave Dom a confused look

“And you want some parenting advice?” 

“No, it’s just that…...I agreed to it under pressure”

“Okay…...Where are you going with this?”

“Look, I didn’t mean to say yes it just sorta came out like that and now it’s too late”

“So, are you asking me how to get out of your situation ?” Brian asked

“Yes” Dom replied 

Darryl had heard their entire conversation from upstairs and pitched in his idea 

“ Just Tell her you're dying ” 

Brian and Dom turned their direction towards the staircase where Darryl currently was 

“DARRYL!” Brian yelled

“What?, I’m just saying” Darryl defended 

“He can’t tell Letty that; She believe him” 

“Unless…” Dom said 

“Dominic Toretto you aren’t considering tell her that are you?” Brian asked in a demanding voice 

“What?, No of course not, But Thank you, Darryl, for your idea”

“Glad I could be of assistance,” Darryl said

“Hey, aren’t you suppose to be doing your homework?”

“It’s not Due until Tuesday”

“Darryl” Brian said 

“Okay Fine I’ll do it”

After Darryl disappeared back upstairs, Brian turned his attention back towards Dom

“Okay Dom just go home tonight and tell her the truth" 

"Are you crazy Buster ?, The Truth will break her heart" Dom explained 

"Well it’s either that or go through with this ”

“Alright I’ll just tell her the truth and hope she understands; Thanks, Brian” 

“Anytime’

________________________________________________________________________

Later on that Day…….

After leaving Brian’s house, this afternoon Dom took some time to think about his decision one last before heading back home. 

Currently, he was in bed with Letty at 11:30 PM.

“Hey, Letty?”

“Yes, Dom?”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of Course you can, what’s on your mind?”

“Well it’s about this whole baby situation”

“Let me guess…..You're not ready for it yet?”

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“You didn’t seem too excited about it earlier”

“Oh”

“And besides Rachel told me that Cameron told her”

“Cameron!;I’m sorry Babe”

“Don't be I totally get it”

“You do?”

“Yes, you’re not ready yet and I’m gonna rush you into something big like that until we're both ready to enjoy it together” 

“But aren’t you upset?”

“Nah not really, besides I can always play with Ashley for the meantime”

“Well thanks for being so understanding”

“Because I’m just that amazing right?”

“Of Course you’re baby and I love you for it”

“Love you too Papi” 

Dom and Letty shared a passionate kiss

“But if you ever think about leaving once I get pregnant, I will hunt you down and chop your dick off tú entiendes?”   
(Do you understand?)

“Sí,Sí,Sí” Dom said   
(Yes)

“Good”

The End 

Please Review


	4. Season 1 Episode 3: The Guys Only Club

____________________________________

Season 1,Episode 3: The Guys Only Club  
_____________________________________

* I Do Not own anything from Fast and Furious except for the my own characters or ideas 

O’Connor Household  
8:30 PM  
Los Angeles 

Evening time had once again arrived to the West Coast and the smiling sun was replaced with dozens of stars and a shining moon. Tonight Dom, Brian , Tej, and Roman were having an all Guys night. 

The Time is now 8:30 PM; Brian was in his room picking out something fashionable to wear. Darryl was downstairs watching TV but decided to see what his brother was up to

"Hey Brian" Darryl greeted 

The Eldest O'Connor turned his attention towards his younger brother while he continued to get ready.

"Hey Darryl" 

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah remember? Dom, Tej, Roman, and I are hanging out"

"Oh yeah, are you guys going anywhere specific?" 

"Nah not really we're just gonna play it by ear"

"Oh well is it okay if Marcus, Caleb, and Jared come over ?" Darryl asked 

"Is your Room Clean?" Brian asked

"Yes"

"Did you complete your chores?"

"Yes"

"Is your homework done?"

Darryl hesitated to answer 

"Uh yeah of course"

Brian stared at his brother with one raised eyebrow 

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"Okay I have one more page left of Math" 

"Why didn't you do it?" 

"Because It didn't make sense" 

Brian rolled his eyes 

"Darryl if you don't understand something then ask the teacher"

"Don't worry I'll tomorrow" 

"Good; well I better get going"

"So is that a yes?"

"Uh sure why not; have fun and don't burn down the house please"

"Thanks, Brian and don't worry we'll behave ourselves"

"I hope so; I'll see you later on tonight" 

"Okay bye Brian" 

"Bye"

After seeing his brother pull out of the driveway and , out of sight from their living room window Darryl, frantically ran back upstairs and called his friends.

__________________________________

20 Minutes Later....

Ding Dong....

" I'm coming, I'm Coming" 

Darryl opened the front door and there stood his best friends with many grocery bags; apparently they must have bought snacks before coming here.

"Darryl, what's up?" His friends greeted 

"Hey Guys come on in" Darryl greeted 

"Thanks for having us over," Caleb said "You saved md from watching late night soap operas with my mom"

Marcus and Jared gave their friend a funny stare

"Glad I was able to help" 

"So Brian is cool with us hanging out here tonight?" Marcus asked

"Yep, he's outs Dom,Tej and Rome" 

"Is he still mad about the whole skipping school situation?" Jared asked 

"Nope"

"Oh good" 

"So what's in the bags?" Darryl questioned 

"Um just snacks and drinks for video games," Marcus said 

" Awesome; This is gonna be a fun night" 

"Heck ya it is," Jared said 

"Let's just not burn the house down; I promised Brian it would be the same as he left it" 

"Yeah besides what's the worse that can happen?" Caleb said 

________________________________

Roman's POV

Tonight I'm hanging out with my boys Brian, Tej and Dom; After having maybe one or two drinks at Rogers, we decided to go bowl a few games at Larry Lanes. The perk about tonight is that I'm wearing my lady magnet outfit and once we step foot inside they'll be all over me. The Guys think I look ridiculous but let them laugh all they want. If Brian and Tej hang around me they'll be having women all over the place.

-Time Skip-

Now I'm waiting for my turn to bowl after Brian finishes. But not long because he gets a strike and does his victory dance.

"Ooh Yeah; Suck it Roman" 

"Yeah I rather not," I said 

We all started laughing heavily, But really though Brian is only doing good because he's under the influence well guess what two can play at that game. 

I grab my Corolla and took a huge sip making gulping sounds as it went down. 

After setting my beer back down I went up to bowl. Making sure that my feet were lined up perfectly and had complete focus I, took my three steps and finished with a follow through remembering to reach for the sky. 

The ball reached the pins and knocked down eight of them leaving a nasty seven-ten spilt.  
Dom, Tej, and Brian laughed at my misfortune.

"Damn Rome I thought you were the best bowler here?" Brian said jokingly 

"Oh Don't worry; I'm still gonna kick your ass," I said back 

"Yeah, that will be the day..." Tej said 

"Shut up fool; I don't see you winning"

"Yeah well, that's because I'm just bowling for fun and so is Dom right?" Tej asked 

"Anything to hang out with the boys" 

"But you and Brian are in this competition to see who's gonna win" 

"Well, we already know who's gonna win.......Me" Brian said 

"Oh yeah? watch this" 

I got into position once again and followed through, but the damn ball went into the gutter which caused the guys to laugh even harder 

"Oh yeah laugh now but I'll catch up and win ; you can count on that".

After sitting down, Dom got up for his turn

_________________________________  
Meanwhile at the O'Connor Household 

Loud screams of terror could be heard miles away from the secluded neighborhood. Inside the O'Connor house, Darryl and his friends were screaming at the top of their lungs. Apparently a Fire broke out when Marcus tried to make Popcorn over the stove and now the whole kitchen was engulfed in fiery red flames.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO??!" Caleb yelled 

Darryl kept pacing back and forth unsure of what to do until he instantly came up with an idea; he snap his fingers loudly 

"I got it" he started "Brian always keeps a fire extinguisher in the garage "

The younger O'Connor boy sighed loudly and realized the irony in his statement 

"Ugh, why didn't I think of this five minutes ago?" He asked himself 

Darryl quickly abandoned his friends and headed for the garage. Upon arrival, he frantically searched through piles of junk, toolboxes and lots more. Sweat covered his face making the young teen feel uncomfortable. 

After searching through one more box, he found the fire extinguisher and ran all the way back to his friends location.

"Stand back!" Darryl commanded

Caleb, Marcus, and Jared did as they were told and stood off to the side. Darryl did his best to fight his way through the heavy black smoke But eventually got the flames under control leaving the kitchen in Ruins. Everything had been turned into burnt to a crisp and leaving behind a gruesome smell.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna be in so much Trouble, " Darryl said 

"But it was my fault not yours," Marcus said "just blame it on me"

"Yeah but I promised my brother that nothing bad would happen on my watch tonight" 

The young teen sighed heavily "what are we gonna do???"

"I'm sure there's a way we can hide it from Brian," Jared said 

"How??, the kitchen is burnt to pieces," Darryl asked 

"I think I might just the perfect idea...."

__________________________________

Streets of LA  
10:37 PM-11:00 PM

“Come on boys you're making it easy for me,” Said Dom driving down an unknown street at 125 miles an hour

Right now they were all racing against each other in a friendly competition. Brian was not far behind him increasing his speed from 95 to 110 in a short time span. 

“I’m coming for you Dom,” Brian said to himself as he shifted gears

Tej and Roman were following pursuit. The young tech whiz made it harder for his friend to pass him as he kept swerving for lane to lane. 

Roman cursed under his breath until he realized that he had a full tank of NOS waiting to be used.

“Tej you better move yo ass out the way unless you want me to fuck up that nice Ferrari of yours” Roman threatened

“As you wish sir” 

Tej moved over to the side and Roman passed by before activating his NOS 

He was now going at top speed and is seconds away from passing Brian 

“YEAH EAT THAT BITCHES !!!!!” 

Seconds later he lost control of his Camaro and then CRASH! right into light pole 

“DAMN IT !!” 

Tej put on brakes and stop beside where the crash occurred.; He rolled down the windows and said

“Hmmm, what yo smart ass gotta say now?” 

“Just shut up and help me”

“Help you with what?”

“Hook my car onto yours, I can’t just leave it here”

“Okay fine, hold on 

Tej passed the hook to Rome and he hooked onto the front of his Camaro. 

Roman hopped into the passenger side of the Ferrari FXX and off they went.

-Time Skip-

Tej pulled to the finish line five minutes after Dom and Brian did. 

“Geez what the hell took you guys so long?” Brian asked 

“Well I would have been here earlier but somebody had a blowout and needed help” Tej replied direction his attention towards Roman

“Oh quit complaining it’s not you were gonna win anyway” 

“Says the guys who threatened to wreck my car but ended trashing his ten seconds later”

Dom and Brian laughed loudly

“In my defense Tej hacked into my cars system”

“Excuse me I what??”

“You heard what I said”

“That is the most stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of in my life!”

“Don’t deny it Tej!, It’s the truth”  
The two continued to argue for another good minute until Dom interfered 

“Alright, Alright enough you two” 

“We'll Thanks for towing my car back anyways man,” Roman said to Tej

“Anything to help out my brothers”  
____________________________________________________________________________

-Time Skip- (15 Minutes Later)

Darryl's POV

After our failed attempt to redecorate the kitchen I just told my friends that I'll take the blame for everything and to not worry about a thing. Once Brian pulled into the driveway I had already turned off all the lights and got into bed, pretending to be sleep.

He came in calling my name wondering why everything was so quiet. Probably because he was expecting Marcus, Caleb, and Jared to still be here. 

At 11:17 my bedroom door creaked open and Brian came in. He approached my bed and put my covers on me and then lightly kissing my forehead 

"Goodnight Buddy"

Afterward, he closed my door and I sighed in relief. Tomorrow I would have to explain what happened with the kitchen and hopefully he won't be too mad.

-Seconds later-

"OMG.......DARRYL KEVIN O'CONNOR WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!?!?" 

Well, that answers my question; oh boy this won't end well.

The End


	5. Season 1 Episode 4: The Roman,Tej and Darryl Story

Season 1,Episode 4: The Roman,Tej and Darryl Story  
______________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fast and Furious Franchise except for my own Characters or ideas.

 

Thursday Afternoon  
12:27 PM  
Parker Household 

 

No Ones POV

Today is Thursday which means that it's Tej's first off day for the week and how is he spending it ?; pumping some Iron in his new remodeled Basement Gym. 

The radio was playing at full blast as he finished up his last set of push-ups

"27,28,29,30,31,32...."

Ring Ring

Tej paused the radio and grabbed his phone and unlocked it; He just received a text from someone

"Hey, Tej could you possibly pick Darryl up from school today?; Mia and Letty want Dom and I to go shopping with them for some reason-Brian

"Yeah Of Course I'll pick him up; my afternoon is free-Tej

"Thank you so much, he gets out a 2:45"-Brian

"Alright I'll be there" -Tej

He placed his phone back into his pocket and continued on with his afternoon workout.

__________________________________

Thursday  
12:41 PM  
Taylor King Middle School  
Darryl’s POV

Today was just another ordinary day at school. I was currently in my fifth-hour Spanish class and couldn’t take in anymore. Why did I have to take this class anyway?, Dom and Letty could teach me everything I needed to know. Besides probably half the kids in aren’t paying attention anyway like usual. Good thing Jason and Katie are in front of me and are blocking my view; So I can go on my phone undetected. 

After five minutes of surfing the web I get an incoming text from Brian; Luckily I remembered to turn off my ringer.

“Tej will be picking up from school today-Brian”

I responded back with 

“Okay see you later on tonight”

Then decided to check up on my social media before watching Netflix for the remainder of class.

______________________________________________________________________________

Tej’s POV

After having my workout this afternoon, I, took a long hot shower and then got ready to go pick up Darryl from school. 

No One’s POV

Tej was making his way out the house at around 2:25 but Roman decided to drop by right as he was walking out.

“Hey man what’s up?” 

“Not much forehead, what’s going with you?”

“I'm about to the Lunch; do you want to join me?”

“I can’t right now; Brian asked me to pick Darryl up from school”

“Oh well that’s straight I’ll come with you” 

“Alright fine we can grab something after that”  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Car Ride to Taylor King Middle School   
2:28-2:41

“Tej what the hell are you doing?” Roman asked confused

“What do you mean What the hell am I doing?, Driving to Darryl’s School”

“You went the wrong way!”

“No, I didn’t”

“Yes; You’re suppose to take Portland Ave not Evans St”

“No, if I take Portland Ave I’ll get off on Jefferson Boulevard which is ten miles off”

“What are you talking about? I’ve driven to Darryl’s school before using Portland ave”

“Yeah from your house!” Tej said putting emphasis on House 

“Doesn’t matter who’s house you start from”

“Okay well maybe next time”

“No, just turn around”

“I’m not gonna turn around; that’s gonna take extra time”

“Darryl is fourteen years old not five; he’ll be okay”

“Well that's rude to leave him standing there for twenty minutes”

“You’re gonna make yourself late if you keep driving this way”

“I’ll take my chances”

Roman grabbed ahold of the steering wheel

“Would you just turn around…

“Let go off the wheel”

“No, not until you....."

“Stop you're gonna make us crash”

While Tej and Roman fought for control the car started swerving from lane to lane. Other drivers started honking their horns and getting furious some, ending up being knocked off the road

“Let go of the fucking wheel……”

 

“No you let go”

“It’s my damn car!”

“Just let…….AHHHHHHHH!!!” Roman screamed in a high pitch voice 

“What?” 

Tej looked up and seen that they were about to hit a parked bus 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

He slammed on the brake with all his strength and managed to stop before hitting it. 

Both their hearts was racing like crazy and were hyperventilating. They both looked up at the sign that said 

Taylor King Middle School 

“Hmmm, I’m going the wrong way, hun?” Tej said sarcastically “You should turn around” “You're gonna be late”

“Yeah whatever that would just luck”

“Yeah luck okay will go with that” He replied rolling his eyes 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Tej, Hey Roman good to see you both,” Darryl said when got in the car

“You to man, how was school?” Tej asked

“Same old, same old…..” He replied 

“One of those boring days?” Roman asked

“Yep but thank goodness it’s over for now”

They all laughed lightly “So are you hungry for anything?” Tej asked

“I’m starving so anything sounds good right now” Darryl replied 

“Alright well go grab a bite to eat and then after that will play by ear”

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Darryl’s POV

After Tej and Roman picked me up from school we, headed to this small restaurant on the outskirts of Town called Bob’s Burgers and More. I’ve never heard of this place before but apparently it’s been in business since 1973. Roman told me that he and Brian came here a few times after school when their moms would hang out and go shopping in LA. 

Bob’s burgers and more would remind you of what resembled an old school diner or tavern. People sat at the counter or booth and off to the side stood a red and black jukebox. I was just amazed by its beauty and decided to play a few songs while us three had lunch. 

The owner of the restaurant Bob Hoffman was the founder of Bob’s Burgers in 1973 at the age of 22. Roman already knew him and introduced Tej and I to him 

“Roman Pierce I haven’t seen you since 1993!, You’ve grown so much,” Bob said

“Mr.Hoffman it’s good to see you again”

“You didn’t bring O’Connor with you?” 

“Sorry, he couldn't make it but….I did bring along two more” Roman said “Mr. Hoffman this is Tej and Darryl Brian’s little brother”

“Oh my stars in heaven you look just like Brian”

“Yeah I get that a lot” I replied 

“So let me guess you want the Southwestern Ranch Burger with Fries and a Large strawberry milkshake,” Mr. Hoffman said

“You still remembered !!!” Roman smiled 

“Of course I remember I'm only 67”

I was shocked too but not that much; Brian and Roman have been a customer for years and you have to remember what they like by then. 

Tej ordered the same thing as Roman minus the strawberry milkshake. I simply just ordered a Cheeseburger with onion rings and a cookies and cream shake. 

______________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my goodness this milkshake is soo good,” Darryl said happily “My tastebuds are dancing around in Joy”

“I’m glad you like it Darryl; it’s an old family recipe”

“Interesting so tell us Mr.Hoffman; what made you open a burger joint ?” Tej asked

“Well Tej it’s quite simple I’ve always wanted to open up my own restaurant since I was about Seven or eight years old” 

“And you opened this place at 22?” Darryl asked

“Precisely at first it was just Bob Burgers but in 2003 I expanded the menu so people have more a variety”

“Well I’m satisfied with just the burgers and milkshakes,” Roman said “You’ve outdone yourself again”

“Thanks and it was nice seeing you again Roman; Tell Brian he needs to stop in and……”

 

Right, before Mr. Hoffman could finish his sentence; Four guys busted into the Restaurant carrying loaded weapons and wearing nothing black and ski masks covering their faces.

“EVERYBODY ON THE FUCKING GROUND NOW !!!!” One of the guys yelled “THIS A ROBBERY!!!!!!”

People screamed in terror and did what they were told. Two of the men went around and collecting everyone's jewelry, money or stuff of importance. 

“Looks you guys knew we were coming,” another guy said 

“What’s going on?” Mr. Hoffman asked in fear

“You’re getting robbed old man; Now where’s the safe?”

“In the back”

“Take us to it”

-Five Minute Time Skip-

Tej, Roman, and Darryl watched in horror as the Robbers made off with everyone’s personal belongings including everything in Mr. Hoffman’s Safe. Even though the population of the restaurant at the time was little, They all a crap load of shit in each of their bags. 

“Thank you all for being so cooperative,” One Robber said 

“Yeah, our job here is done and if we see any of you following us….”

“It will get ugly”

“Have a nice day”

They exited at once and got back into their van. Everyone got off the floor and panicked even more.

“Guys come on we can still catch them!” Tej said

“Man are you crazy?, I didn’t plan on dying today” Rome said 

“Yeah well neither did I but we can’t let them take these nice people’s belongings”

“Tej is right Roman and besides It can be your good deed for the day”

“Alright fine!, But If we die I’m gonna kill you both”

Tej and Darryl rolled their eyes 

“Yeah…..Okay whatever you say”

_____________________________________________________________________________

This Time Roman was at the Wheel, Tej in the passenger seat and Darryl in back. He slammed down on the gas and zoomed down the desert getting further and further away from town. The Robbers Van was still ahead by several other cars who trying their best to dodge it. 

Tej’s Jeep rocked back and forth for at least ten miles, as it tried to avoid Traffic. Darryl decided to climb out through the sunroof to try and get a better view of the License Plate. 

“DARRYL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?” Tej asked 

“You’ll see” 

The Younger O’Connor tried his best to balance himself but struggled because of the furious wind slapping him in every direction 

“Darryl get yo crazy white ass back in here! yelled Roman “I swear you’re just like Brian” he chuckled

“Don’t worry guys I know what I’m doing” 

“Get back in here Now!, It’s too dangerous for you to be up there like that!” Tej yelled 

“Tej don't worry I got this !, Have a little faith," Darryl said "I happen to be an O'Connor!, I've got the daredevil gene in my blood"

After saying that Darryl pulled out his special Binocular glasses and zoomed in closely but, with them still being many cars behind their target the image was quite blurry 

"Rome is there any way you can get me closer?" Darryl asked

"I'll try my best" he replied 

Inside Robbers Van

"Hey, Eric wasn't that boy from the Restaurant?" 

"What boy?" Eric asked

"The one on top of that Jeep a few cars back"

James pointed out the side window of the van and Eric took a closer look 

"Yeah that is!, Hey Boss we've got Company!"

Their Leader Tyler removed his sunglasses and put out his cigar

"Well you both know what to do," He said eyeballing the two men "Take them out!"

"Yes Sir" James and Eric replied 

James went to the other side of the Van and flipped a red switch to on and seconds later a Machine Gun popped out the roof and a Control panel assembled in front of the two men.

"Okay on three.....One....Two......THREE!!!"

Beep!, Rapid Fire Attack has Been Activated 

"Oh SHIT!!!!!!!" Darryl yelled 

Bullets after bullets came charging towards the Jeep. Roman swerved over into the other lane trying to avoid the Guns Path. Darryl held on the luggage racks for dear life hoping not to fall off.

"Ugh not good enough, they block our attack sir," James said 

"Well adjust the angle Then!!, Do what whatever it takes to Destroy them!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Damn they got fucking machine guns shooting at us Now? Like some Terminator type Shit!!" Roman said, "We were very close on getting ourselves killed !!" 

"Yeah and here comes ROUND 2!!!" Darryl pointed in fear

The machine gun was back on Automatic Rapid Fire and bullets were flying once again at Tej's Jeep. Darryl maneuvered back and forth on the roof trying his best to avoid getting shot. He had gotten over half of the license plate and trying his best to get the rest 

"4.....3.....8.......6!!!, I GOT IT!!!" 

Rapidly he climbed back through the sunroof and hit his head hard on the car. Darryl held his head in pain and groaned 

"Ahhhh, My Head!!"

"Darryl are you alright ??" Tej asked 

"Yeah I just hit my head; nothing too major" he replied 

"So tell me what the hell you were doing up there ?" Roman asked, "You could have got yourself killed Darryl!, and Brian wouldn't be too happy with that!"

"I was trying to get their license plate number" 

"Good idea now all we need to do is Track and see where they lead us to" Tej said 

"Exactly and I know just the place...."

_________________________________________________________________________

O'Connor Household   
Early Thursday Evening 

 

Tej's Jeep pulled into the O'Connor household driveway at around 5:15 Thursday evening. Brian's Skyline was not parked outside or in the garage meaning that he's probably still out with Dom and the girls. However, he still checked to make sure no one was home at the time.

"Brian you home???" 

No answer but an echo.

"Okay good he's not here; This will take long; Tej, Roman please follow me"

Darryl lead the other two men to the second floor and went about halfway down the hall before approaching a door and opening it.

Inside was a queen size bed, with a dresser, a desk with an Apple MacBook on top of with a lamp and stuff of other importance. Then off to the right is a closet filled with clothes, shoes and old flies inside brown boxes. They had just entered Brian's Room.

Darryl scanned around for a minute trying to pinpoint the exact location of his brothers old computer from when he was an FBI Agent.

"I think it might be in his closet" Said Darryl 

He walked towards it and started throwing stuff around.

"Ah, Darryl?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to be looking though Brian's stuff?" Tej asked "whatever you're looking for was put away for a reason"

"Brian won't care; besides it's not like we're strangers" Darryl replied 

Roman's POV

I didn't want to say anything but Tej is right; won't Brian know about us snooping around in his closet? Which, by the way, needs a seriously cleaning. I mean clothes were off the hangers, shoes were out the box and it just didn't look good, but after putting it like that he won't notice a thing.

No One’s POV

“I found it!” Yelled Darryl 

In his hands was an all black laptop with the FBI Logo on it; He set beside Brian’s MacBook and turned it on.

“Apparently Brian is still in their system and can still access everything” Darryl explained “So all we need to do is enter the license plate number and track its location.

“Smart thinking Darryl” Tej complimented 

“Thanks”

“But do you even know his account info?” Roman asked

“All they ask for is his Identification number which is posted on the front of his computer” 

Darryl pointed to a half torn white sticker with about eight to ten digits on it printed in black. After letting the system start he entered the code while repeating it out loud

“6-5-9-2-6-8-7-1-1-3; Enter”

 

Next a main menu screen appeared. 

“Okay next look up by License plate number”

“RQL4386, Enter”

The Three waited patiently until another screen popped up appearing as a map of California with an exact pinpoint location with GPS coordinates.

“Bingo!, We’ve got them!” Darryl said

“Yeah it looks like there at some Industrial Warehouse off 16th and Maple,” Tej said 

“Wait hold up, did you just say 16th and Maple???” Roman asked in a terrified tone 

“Yes”

“Oh hell naw bruh, that area is dangerous at night !” 

“What’s wrong forehead? you scared?” Tej asked before laughing 

“No, I’m not scared! Fool, I’m just giving yall a head’s up!” he argued back 

“Right,” Darryl said sarcastically “So what should we do now?”

“We’ll head over there after Sunset; Quietly sneak in, grab everything that was stolen and leave” Tej explained “and if there’s a problem will just have to take them head on!”

“Sounds risky……..Let’s Do It!”

“We’ll take the computer just in case their location changes at anytime”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Outside The Abandoned Industrial Warehouse  
Thursday Evening   
16th Street & Maple Ave 

 

The afternoon sun had slowly disappeared over the horizon and was replaced with a cloudy and starry sky. Tej was at the wheel, Roman sat in the passenger seat on his phone playing Subway Surfers. Darryl was in the back as usual, but this time was taking a quick cat nap before arriving at their location. 

It wasn’t until 8:47 when the three where officially out of Los Angeles and the many buildings and houses turned into desert like conditions. The Temperature for some reason was slightly cooler than in the city reaching to about sixty-six degrees. 

After driving for another twenty or so minutes, Tej arrived at the location of the Robber’s hideout.   
He parked close to a nearby hill to avoid suspicion. 

“Yo Darryl wake up we're here,” Roman said in a soft tone 

The young blond stirred up from his sleep

“Huh? what’s going on?” Darryl asked

“We’re here,” Tej said 

“Oh great; I’m ready”

-Time Skip-

Roman, Tej, and Darryl looked over the warehouse from the top of the hill 

“Okay so where should we go in?” Darryl asked

“Our best guess would be, that open window off to the side,” Tej said “If any of them are guarding their probably by one of the three entrances”

“What if they’re guarding the window?” Roman asked

“Will just find another way in" 

The bald black man nodded his head nodded 

___________________________________________________________________________

Inside The Warehouse

“Hmmm These people have good taste in Jewelry,” James said as he tried on a Rolex watch 

“Yeah too bad majority of this stuff are for women” Eric added 

“Well at least the money will make up for it”

As of the two continued to search through all the stolen goods; The Boss man and five new people entered the room all equipped with guns.

“Eric, James come it’s dinner time,” He said in a voice similar to Dom’s 

They did as told and followed their boss along with everyone else to another room.

After making sure the coast was clear Tej, climbed through a nearby window leading to the main floor. Darryl followed suit and landed harder on the dirt covered ground. 

“Rome come on, we don’t have all day!” Tej said in a whisper 

“Are you on that stuff?, Did you not see that everyone had a fucking loaded gun!” He whispered back “If we get caught then it’s all over with!!”

Darryl groaned softly and threw his hands up in frustration, This is like the third time today Roman has done this.

“Well, you realize that were wasting valuable time and we could have been in and out by now!” Darryl said “Nothing is gonna happen to us” 

“Yeah so bring your scaredy cat ass in here Now!” Tej commanded 

“Alright fine, but if we die…….”

“You're gonna kills us both yadda yadda,” Darryl said sarcastically

Tej and Darryl waited until Rome climbed through the window but; his black leather jacket got stuck. 

“Guys I’m stuck”

“Oh for the love of……” 

As they play tug a war their time was rapidly running out, at any second everyone will be done with dinner and catch them.

“Ugh just forget the jacket!”

“This jacket cost $3000 I’m not leaving it!”

“Fine, Darryl and I will go ahead and grab the bags; You can work on getting your jacket unstuck,” Tej said “Come on Darryl”

-Time Skip-

“Tej Look!” Darryl said pointing to a table with numerous bags on it 

“Jackpot, quick let's grab the bags and get the hell out of here”

They approached the table grabbed all four bags.

Darryl’s POV

Wait a minute…….That was too easy I mean they’re just laying on this table with no security or supervision. Maybe Roman was right. It seemed that this mission would get harder before easier.

“DROP THE BAGS!!!” A Male voiced commanded 

Tej and I both turned around and was facing one of the four robbers 

“Yeah right!, You and whose army??” Tej laughed hysterically 

I wanted to laugh too, but right then the other six appeared all pointing their guns at us 

“This army…….Now Drop the bags I’m gonna ask you again” He threatened as he placed his thumb slightly over the trigger.

Tej pulled out his gun pulled the trigger, killing the first robber. We quickly ran backwards avoiding everyone else’s bullets. I did some cartwheels and surprisingly didn’t fall. We both took cover right next to each other. 

No One’s POV

“Darryl, Take this!” Tej yelled handing him a pistol 

“Tej I’ve never had experience with a gun before!”

“Just pull the trigger and try your best not to miss!” 

The young blond took a deep breath and began shooting like a mad man out of hell. 

“AHHHH TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY BASTARDS!!!!, YOU’RE NOT WINNING THIS FIGHT!!”

Bullets continued to fly all over the place and it seems as though everyone was missing. 

“Damn where the hell is forehead?!?!” Tej asked

“I don’t know hopefully he’s alright”

“Yeah, maybe he’s just…..”

“AHHHHHHHHHH, TAKE THAT!!!!, ROMAN IS BACK BITCHES !!!!”

Roman appeared behind the corner with a massive machine gun and massacred the reminding people standing. He slowly put down the heavy machinery and wiped the sweat off his face. 

“Where the hell did you get a machine gun?” Tej asked confused 

“I have my ways” he replied

“Well you came just in time,” Darryl said pointing to the dead bodies scattered over the floor 

“You really came through this time…..Thanks”

“Anything for my brothers” 

“Not so fast!!

Everyone turned around and was face to face with the boss 

“You may have killed all of my men, but I’m about to blow all your fucking brains out!” he threatened “Goodbye”

Boom 

Darryl pulled the trigger on his gun and shot the man right in the head causing him to fall backwards making a loud thump. Tej and Roman stood there dumbfounded 

“Great shot O’Connor!” Roman complemented “Right through the skull!”

“To be honest I expected to miss but, I’ll take it

The three laughed as they headed out the factory feeling accomplished. Darryl was happy that he actually helped with their mission and would get some credit later on.

___________________________________________________________________________

Later That Evening…….

Roman, Tej, and Darryl arrived back in LA at a quarter to eleven. They agreed to bring Mr. Hoffman his money first thing in the morning. 

Brian tried his best to stay up and wait for Darryl but ended up passing out minutes before his brothers return.

Darryl slowly tipped toe upstairs intended to take a long hot shower before heading to bed himself.

After picking out some fresh clothes be stepped into the bathroom, he began the cleaning progress. While in the shower Darryl thought back to everything that happened today 

Darryl's POV

Wow, I can't believe we pulled that off. To be honest I didn't think we were gonna make it out alive but Roman came at the perfect time and demolished those bastards instantly. Tej and I still couldn't figure out where he got that machine gun from but, we just left it alone since it came in handy. 

After standing in the hot water for what seemed like hours, I finally got out and put my pajamas on before brushing my teeth.

I stepped out into the upper-level hallway and walked to my room throwing my dirty clothes off the side and pulling back my covers and got into bed. 

Today was an interesting day and it seem like Tej, Roman and I were more closer than we've ever been before and it was nice to hang out with other people in the family. Who knows maybe sometime in the near will go on another adventure and save the day. 

No Ones POV  
With that, Darryl closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep 

The End


	6. Season 1 Episode 5: Fun Before Bills

Season 1, Episode 5: Fun Before Bills

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fast and Furious Franchise except for my own Characters or ideas.

Please excuse some minor grammar/punctuation errors.

Saturday Morning

9:30 AM

Darryl's POV

Interstate 10-E was quite busy this morning (No Surprise there). Today Brian woke me up at like 5:30 telling me to get dressed. I asked him why and if it could wait a couple more hours; He responded with no and that I could sleep in the car. After ten minutes of struggling to get out of bed I, quickly pick out something to wear, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. As soon as we got on the highway my eyes started feeling extremely heavy and then Lights out.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

It was around 9:30 when Brian softly tapped my shoulder causing me to awake from my slumber feeling slightly confused.

"Huh, Where are we?" I muttered with my eyes half open

"Were still on the highway; about thirty minutes away now" Brian said not taking his attention away from driving

"Can you now tell me where we're headed?"

He slightly smiled "I'll tell you at breakfast"

That got my full attention just thinking about Food brings me to my happy place

"Breakfast you say?"

"Yep, thought we grab a bite to eat before heading to our destination"

"Sounds like a plan; I was starting to get hungry"

After that the car ride remained silent for the most part. Brian focused on driving while I stared out the window. The calm gentle breeze tickled my face putting a smile on my face. As time progressed the highway got busier and busier as people made their way to work during the morning rush hour period.

After the half hour was up we passed by a Big sign that said in bold letters Welcome To Phoenix Arizona.

Phoenix? What could possibly here that made Brian drive almost five hours to?

IHOP

Phoenix AZ

Late Saturday Morning

No One's POV

"Are you gentleman ready to order?" The young waitress asked

Darryl glanced at Brian who was looking over the menu for the fifth time.

"I will have the bacon and eggs breakfast please," Brian said

She wrote down the order and turned her attention to Darryl

"and for you?"

"I will take a Bacon Temptation omelette with salsa"

"Sounds good I'll have those out when they're ready"

The waitress left to assist another table leaving the two brothers to chat

"So Brian can you tell me why we're in Phoenix?" Darryl inquired as he took a sip of his orange juice.

The older blond looked at his brother before speaking

"We're going to a car show" He responded with a smile.

"Wait are you serious?"

Brian nodded

"I've never been to one before; This is gonna be so much fun !" Darryl announced in excitement

"I knew you be excited"

"How come you didn't invite Dom?"

"I did earlier, but he cancelled at the last minute"

"Oh"

"Yeah well doesn't matter; We can have a good time right?"

"Yeah it will be just like old times"

"Exactly"

-Time Skip-

Car Show

Phoenix AZ

Darryl's POV

My Eyes literally popped out of their sockets as Brian pulled into the Show. Dozens of Cars were all lined up in rows of five leaving just enough space for walking; I felt like a kid in a candy store. Music was playing through different speakers set up on each corner of the venue at top volume. People were scattered all about just enjoying their time. I just can't' believe that half of these cars aren't gone or people trying to test them out;Even though it's a Car show and not a dealership you could still test drive them if you were actually serious about buying it.

"So Darryl what do you think?" Brian asked

"This Place is amazing; Look at all that American Muscle!" Darryl said pointing to a row of cars

"Glad you like it; Let's go look at them"

"Awesome!"

I frantically jumped out the car and ran off. Brian followed after me trying to catch up.

"Darryl!, Wait up, the cars aren't going anywhere"

-Time Skip-

Darryl and Brian continued to walk through the show; Talking about a car they just seen

"That Lamborghini was just drop dead amazing; Six and a half liter, 12 cylinders, automatic transmission and that burnt orange paint job top it all off," Darryl told Brian

"Yeah she's a beauty but that price was outrageous"

"I agree for $650,000 it better be indestructible"

Brian chuckled "In a fantasy world"

"Got that right; Can I get one for my birthday?"

"Yeah that will be the day," Brian said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm worth it!" Darryl exclaimed

"I never say you weren't; But I wouldn't even buy a car for myself that expensive"

Darryl crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow

"Oh really; not even that car over there"

Brian followed where his brother was pointing to a Ferrari laferrari. The Older blond stared at the cars beauty for a second or two; Even though he knew that car would be at least a million dollars; He instantly fell in love with it and wanted it for himself.

Darryl tried to get his brother's attention by waving his hand back and forth.

"Hello?, Earth To Brian"

"Sorry Darryl; what did you say?"

"I said not even that Ferrari over there?"

"What?, No Of Course not"

"Hmmm, Hmmm"

"But let's go check It out anyway"

"Okay let's go"

Brian's POV

Darryl and I stood in front of the LaFerrari for at least thirty minutes. We were both so shocked on how a car could be so beautiful; even better than the Lamborghini. I was asked to see if I were interested in test driving it and I immediately said yes. Stepping inside felt amazing; that new car smell hit our noses instantly and listening to that engine purr gave me goosebumps.

I drove around the Car Show venue at least twenty times trying to get the feel of it. We hit hundred miles in less than twenty seconds; now that's a car. Darryl seemed to enjoy it as well but was still heisted about me buying it. Sure it's the most expensive car here but what's the point of having millions of dollars saved up if you don't even use it? Besides the spokesperson told me that if you buy a car from the show then we could trade in our old cars for their full blue book value; So pretty much it's a win-win

'So Mr. O'Connor what are your thoughts?"

"It's amazing; I'll take it !"

Darryl's facial expression was priceless; his whole mouth literally drop to the floor. I don't know if that meant he was happy or just shocked.

After finishing the deal I wrote the check and handed over the keys to my Skyline. It was tough at first but I'll get over it eventually. Then we drove off into the afternoon in style.

Four Weeks Later...

Dom,Letty and Mia were in the living room of the O'Connor Household; Intended to visit the Older Blond and see what caused his lack of absence around the garage this past month. The Three sat down on the comfy couch and waited for Brian. Mia happened to glanced over at the coffee table which had a stack of white envelopes all with special writing on it. She picked one up and studied it

Verizon Wireless

Due For Cancellation

Open Immediately

"Mia what's that you got there?" Letty asked curiously

"It's Brian's cell phone bill" She replied handed to Letty

"Due for cancellation?; am I reading this right?"

"Yeah you are babe; But that doesn't sound right, Brian still has millions of dollars left from that Job we did in Rio" Dom mentioned "Why is his phone due for Cancellation?"

"Guys look there's more" Mia said grabbed a stack of letters "Let's see here: Due for Cancellation,Past Due,Non Payment Violation"

"What the hell is going on? did the buster just stop paying his bills?" Letty questioned as she looked over the envelopes

Dom rubbed his forehead "Hey Brian!"

"Coming"

Seconds later the blond faced his family in the living room with looks of concern

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked

"Brian; are you aware of these bills stacked on the coffee table?" Mia inquired

"Yes"

"Well don't you think it's time to open them?"

"What's the point?, I don't have the money so why bother"

"What happened to it ?" Letty asked

Brian grinned from ear to ear; it was now time

to show off his new ride

"Follow me and I'll show you"

-Time Skip-

"Holy Shit Brian; Where did you get a car like this?" Letty asked in shock admiring it's beauty

"I bought from the Car Show"

"Look at this beast!; What made you buy it?" Dom asked

"I just fell in love with it at first sight"

"But Brian the real important question is how much do you pay for this?"' Mia inquired

the older blond hesitated at first to give them the actual price; He laughed nervously

"2...Hundred...MILLION !"

Everyone's facial expression changed instantly

"WHAT?!"

O'Connor nodded

Mia's POV

Two hundred million dollars for a car? Has Brian lost his damn mind !; No wonder he can't afford his bills. I mean seriously how will he and Darryl be able to survive off of what's left of the money.

"Two hundred million dollars Bri?" My Brother asked him "Are you crazy?"

"Guys what's the big deal anyway!"

"The big deal is that; You're completely broke and have no money to pay bills!" I added

"Look I know you're all worried but don't be;Darryl and I will manage just fine" Brian assured us

"Oh well how do you plan on the doing that?"

"Race Wars"

"Brian; Are you sure about that?, If you lose then you'll be farther in debt than before" Dom warned him

"Don't worry I got this"

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of" I mumbled

Race Wars

Dom's POV

The day of Race Wars came around and for once I wasn't involved. We all wanted to support Brian's decision by moving forward with this idea but in my opinion he should just take the car back to phoenix and get his money back; But you know Brian being stubborn all the time it wasn't gonna happen. Mia was probably the most concerned out of all us; She kept pacing back and forth in front ever since we've got here .

"Mia relax everything will be okay" Letty assured her

"I'm trying to keep a positive mind but, something can go wrong at any time!"

"We're all worried sis but let's just hope for that best" I said in a soft tone

"Alright I'll try"

"Good"

"So. Who is Brian racing against anyway?" Roman asked stuffing his face with popcorn

"Not sure maybe..."

Tej was cut off by Darryl who had widen eyes

"Uh guys look!"

We all turned our attention to Racer #50 who had probably spent weeks design the perfect Car. Maybe now it isn't such a good idea for the buster to race. Unless, he switches spots with someone.

"Alright will Racers 49 and 50 head to the starting line please; The Race will begin In three minutes" The announcer informed us

"We have to stop Brian from racing!; He doesn't stand a chance against that guy" Tej mentioned

Brian's POV

As I pull up to the starting line in my Ferrari; The whole family comes besides the passenger window; For what reason ? I'm not sure

"Hey Guys" I greeted

"Brian, you can't race tonight!' Darryl said

"What are you talking about?" I asked him

"Bruh that guy you're racing against drop at least ten stacks under the hood alone!" Roman said

"You don't stand a chance against him"

"This car was two hundred million dollars; I'm sure he didn't put nearly as much money into his"

"Yeah but you never with new expensive cars like that; You pay a lot of money for them and their just a piece of Junk" Letty mentioned

"Look i know you're all worried but don't be; I'll win the race and money for Darryl and I"

"Well how much did you wager?" I asked

"Ten Stacks"

"WHAT?!"

"Brian you don't have ten stacks; you don't even have one stack" Tej said

"Which is way I'm gonna win!"

"Thirty seconds to start;Everyone please move out of the Racing area and off to the side !"

"Well Good Luck Brian" They all said

"Thanks guys"

No Ones POV

Brian gripped his hands on the steering wheel as the Countdown began.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

Both racers revved their engines and glanced at their competitor with an evil eye

3!

2!

1!

GO!

Off they went with Brian in first followed by Racer #50. People in the crowd cheered the Older Blond on as he accelerated faster and faster ahead.

The Toretto Crew watched in amazement on how easy he was winning; Hopefully O'Connor can keep that up with no Problems.

Darryl's POV

I have to admit that this race is going better than expected; Maybe we were wrong to doubt Brian. If he keeps doing what he's doing then he'll win for sure.

-Time Skip-

Brian's POV

All that's left is one lap;well about ¾ of a lap. I'm still leading and nothing could go possibly wrong at this point.

"The Racers are now on their final lap and Brian O'Connor still taking the lead looks like he's about to finish off with a sweet victory!" The announcer stated

People started to cheer me on from all over including the finish line

"COME ON BRIAN YOU CAN DO IT"

"ALMOST THERE BRAH!"

"SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS BIG BROTHER !"

I could see the finish line coming up ahead, nothing sounds better than a victory to get back on top

"Let's finish off strong Brian" I told myself as I pushed the Red NOS Button located on the steering wheel.

I was pushed back against my seat as my increased speed took over

"Yes, Yes I'm gonna win!"

As soon as I said that sparks started flying everywhere, the Steering was jammed and I couldn't control it. My Ferrari spun out of control and did a complete 360 facing me in the opposite way.

Great! Fucking Fantastic

No One's POV

Brian cursed as he tried to get his car working again

"Come on you expensive piece of shit!, Start!"

Nothing seemed to work and Racer #50 passed him; winning the race

People gasped in shock; The Toretto Crew stood speechless

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"See I told you!, Expensive Cars aren't what you always think!" Letty said shaking her head

One Week Later

Since Brian didn't have ten stacks do fork over at Race Wars Dom, covered him and told the blond not to worry about paying him back. The Older O'Connor Brother didn't want to take that kind of money from family and not to anything in return So, The following day Brian took the LaFerrari into the garage and had it fixed up. Then drove all the way back to Phoenix and returned it and got back his original Skyline . He learned his lesson and made sure not to make a stupid decision like that ever again. Yes he'll miss the ferrari but,he was glad to have his old car back.

Now One Week Later, Brian and Darryl went for a drive around LA and enjoyed some refreshing sunlight.

"Hey Darryl; you hungry?" Brian asked

"Yeah;can we go to Bob's Burgers?"

"Bob's Burgers?, I haven't been there in years"

"So is that a yes?"

"Of Course; his burgers and milkshakes are off the chain!"

"I know right?!"

Brian stopped at a stop sign before turning right and speeded off and disappearing into the sunset towards Bobs Burgers and More

The End


	7. Season 1 Episode 6: Diabetic Terror

Season 1, Episode 6: Diabetic Terror

Disclaimer: *I Do not Own anything from Fast and Furious except for my own characters or Ideas

 

Taylor King Middle School

4th Hour-Tuesday

Los Angeles

No One's POV

It was just another usual school day at Taylor King Middle School. Currently, the eighth-grade population was in their fourth-hour class before heading off to Lunch at Noon. Darryl had English one of his least favorite subjects beside from Math and Science. Luckily his three best friends Marcus, Caleb, and Jared were in that class as well so it wasn't half bad. The boys teacher Ms. Flowers was going over homework from the previous night; She was talking more than usual because of their test over Parts of Speech on Friday. Majority of the students were taking notes and listening closely to the teacher

Darryl's POV

Well right now I'm sitting in fourth-hour English class bored out of my fucking mind. We're all taking notes for our test as Ms. Flowers reviews last night's homework. I can tell my friends are feeling my pain as well; sitting through this class right before lunch. It's only 11:22 ! could time go any slower?.UGH!

No One's POV

As time continued to pass very slowly; Darryl would get more and more irritated and frustrated. Sometimes he wished that school was only for three hours so he have the whole afternoon to himself.

Twenty minutes laters at around 11:42 the young blond had been feeling very lightheaded, dizzy, he started shaking like a leaf and sweat rolled down his face.

Darryl's POV

What the heck is going on?, I feel like I'm about to pass out, Why I am so lightheaded?,

Maybe it will go away soon

"Mr. O'Connor are you feeling alright?" Ms. Flowers asked in concern

"Never better; just a little lightheaded no big deal" I assured her

"Are you sure man?; You're shaking like crazy" Marcus asked giving me a stare down

"Nothing is wrong; I'm completely fine!"

Now the whole class was looking at me in confusion and worry; I then felt my body completely shut down and everything went black but before that happened I grumbled out

"Call the nurse"

No One's POV

Everyone in Darryl's class panicked as their classmate laid motionless on his desk. Ms. Flowers frantically ran to her desk and dialed 911 on the school phone and then the principal.

Seconds later came barging into Room B115 along with

"What happened?" Mr. Clinton asked in fear

Jared spoke up and said

"Darryl said he felt lightheaded and we all noticed that he was shaking and sweating bullets; Then before passing he said "Get the nurse"

"I already called 911; they're on their way"

"Good; Gonzo put the school on a code yellow lockdown!" Mr. Clinton ordered

"On it"

Mrs. Gonzales reached for Ms. Flowers phone and pressed a button for the intercom "Attention Staff and Students as of now we under a code yellow lockdown until further notice; Teachers remember to lock your doors and close your blinds, Thank you"

"Next call Brian and inform him that Darryl will be taken a nearby hospital"

"Alright…"

Los Angeles County Hospital

1:32 PM

Tuesday

After being unconscious for almost two hours, Darryl slowly batted his eyes open into a blinding overhead light. The young blond sat up from his previous position and touched his temple; He was experiencing severe pain and didn't even know why.

"Ahh my head"

Brian who was sitting in a nearby chair looked up from the magazine he was reading. His blue eyes connected with Darryl's and in a split second he ran over to his brother and gave a tight bear hug

"Darryl oh thank goodness you scared the shit out of me," Brian said in a whisper "What happened?"

The young blond through his hands up in frustration

"I don't know!; all I remember is sitting in English class taking notes; Then all of a sudden I started shaking, sweating and got very lightheaded; Now I'm lying in a hospital bed"

Brian ran his hands through his hair trying to think of where he heard those symptoms from, but nothing came to mind. Then a light knock was heard on the door and Doctor Jackson came in with a Manila folder

"Oh Mr. O'Connor glad to see you're awake" he smiled at Darryl "Well your labs came back and we found something..."

Darryl panicked hoping he didn't have some type of serious disease "Found what?"

"Mr. O'Connor have you been going to the bathroom more than usual?"

"Yes"

"How many times?"

"I don't like 15 of 20 maybe"

"Huh interesting"

Brian was getting ticked about Doctor Jackson beating around the bush and snapped

"OKAY CAN YOU JUST TELL US WHAT YOU FOUND!?

"Certainly...Well, Mr. O'Connor, we've detected high levels of glucose in your blood"

"Okay, so what are you implying?" Darryl asked

"Well You tested positive for Type 2 diabetes"

_F and F: Family Chronicles

"Wait I have diabetes; this has to be a mistake" Darryl laughed hysterically

"It's no mistake; your blood sugars are through the roof which is caused by your pancreas not knowing what to do with the insulin and not being able to keep up"

"So is that way I passed out?" Darryl asked curiously

"Kind of; You passed out because your blood sugar was too low which explains the sweating, shaking and dizziness"

"Wow!; this is something I didn't expect" was Darryl's only response

"Sound what happens now?" Brian asked

"Well as of now we need to keep your brother here for a few days for observation to make sure he doesn't have any more complications ; then probably sometime this week a diabetes specialist will come and give you both a rundown of what's going on; then he or she will set Darryl up with whatever medications he needs"

"More complications?"

"Yeah people with diabetes tend to have other complications like Heart disease, Gastroparesis,Nerve damage, etc"

"Oh okay well before you go; can I get some Tylenol for my headache?" Darryl asked

Doctor Jackson grinned "Sure I'll have your nurse bring you some"

"Thank you"

"Yep of course; I'll be back tomorrow to check up on you"

"Sound good; see you then"

After making sure, the doctor wasn't in sight Darryl turned towards his brother

"Brian...I'm scared"

The older blond studied his brother and could see fear written all over him so, Brian gave his brother another hug; to try and calm him down

"I know buddy; don't worry everything's gonna be okay"

The Next Day….

Darryl's POV

I had the longest night ever!; Since Doctor Jackson diagnosed with me Type 2 diabetes nurses, would come into my room every two hours and would check my vitals and make sure my sugar was under control. Brian stayed the night and slept in the recliner chair. He was out by 1:30 AM at the latest. I finally got to sleep probably around four o'clock but was woken up again four hours later. They took me down for some x-rays and other tests which took almost another hour. Then Brian informed that the kitchen was open for breakfast and that I could order something via phone. So I did and got oatmeal with fresh fruit on top and a cup of hot green tea. After that to pass time my brother and I did some walking around my floor and ended up in the family room. At around 12:30ish Doctor Jackson came in with good news; They couldn't find any other common complications associated with diabetes thank goodness also, my appointment with the specialist is Thursday at 3:30. Hopefully after that they'll discharge me and I can get on with my life. Brian left around 2:00 and said he was gonna go home, shower and grab us both some clothes and my tablet. While he was gone I decided to take one as well.

-Time Skip-

No One's POV

After taking a much-needed shower Darryl, jumped back into bed and watch some tv while eating lunch (A Grilled chicken salad with low-fat Italian dressing and unsweetened black iced tea)

Usually, Darryl would stir his nose at hospital food but, the young blond savored every last bite and his meal plan was healthy for him so it's a win-win

The Next Day….

"Wait you have Diabetes?" Caleb asked his friend

"Yep apparently my blood sugar was really low which is way I passed out" Darryl explained to his friends

"Dang that wasn't something I was expecting," Jared said "I just thought it was some virus"

"Nope; now I have to take insulin twice a day; one pill when I wake up and then another one with dinner," Darryl said

"I thought you had to start eating more healthy and exercising?" Marcus questioned

"I do; Since my sugars were so high they said just doing that won't be enough and, if they get too high I could go into a diabetic coma and die if not careful"

"Dang that's some scary stuff," Jared said

Darryl sighed heavily and nodded "Yeah it is but I'll get through it"

"Besides you have us and your family to walk you through all of this….." Caleb mentioned giving his friend a bright smile

"Awe thanks, guys; I couldn't ask for better friends," Darryl said "Once I start getting on the right track hopefully it won't be too late on reversing the effects"

"You can reverse it?" Marcus ask in a shock

"Yeah if you do it quick enough"

"Oh," They all said

"Yeah, I just think this some type of wake-up call telling me to get it together right away…."

The four friends continued talking for a couple of hours about random things and the homework that Darryl missed and that everyone misses him and can't wait for the young blond to return back to school.

The Next Day...

Dom's POV

Today was Friday and Darryl, got discharged from the hospital. Mia and Brian were supposed to come with me but; They're at Brian's preparing for Darryl's arrival. My sister also agreed to stay with the O'Connor Brothers until they both get back on track and start making good healthy decisions. I don't know about everyone else but, Once Mia leaves Brian is gonna go back to his old eating habits. Darryl on the other hand hopefully won't long enough to reverse his diabetes.

During the car ride home we were both silent for awhile; I caught the young blond occasionally staring out the window and admiring the beautiful sunset slowly fading away.

"How are you holding up kid?" I asked him trying to start a conversation

He glances over at me and responds with

"I'm doing alright; This whole diabetes thing is kind of freaking out, I'm trying to keep my cool and not panic, but sometimes it doesn't work

"I know exactly how you feel"

"You do?" He asks me

"My mom and grandma both had it; Having two of your family members with it was very nerve wrecking"

"Sooo how did you cope with it ?"

"I was just there whenever they needed me; When they got sick I was right next to them"

"Oh, I see..." Darryl said in a frightened tone

"Look, Darryl, I'm trying to scare you; Diabetes can be hard thing to deal with but, where all gonna be by your side no matter what

"Huh that's Exactly what my friend Marcus said"

"Also remember that your brother is scared as well"

"He is?"

"Oh yeah he loves his little brother more than anything and doesn't want you to go through the pain and torture"

Darryl's POV

I wasn't expecting to hear that Dom had a mom and grandmother with diabetes so, he knows exactly how I feel. This will be quite an adventure but like they said I'm not in it alone and my family will be there till the very end. Even though I'm aware of what's going on it's still terrifying to me. Like certain foods I shouldn't eat Because it could trigger my blood sugar, however, it's not worth getting upset about; I know for a fact that there're substitutions for diabetics.

As Dom pulled into the driveway I, noticed extra cars parked in the street and my curiosity kicked in. We both got out at the same time and headed up towards the door leading into the house. Before going in I turned towards Dom and gave him a hug; he was slightly confused on what was going but, hugged me back in return

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked me in a soft tone

"For being there for me"

"Anytime kiddo, anytime"

No One's POV

Mia was in the kitchen cooking while, Brian, Tej, and Roman played Need For Speed on the Playstation.

"Welcome home sweetie," Said Mia as she hugged Darryl

"Ahem..." Dom coughed

"Oh, you big baby come here..."

She pulled her brother into a hug as well

"You're just in time for dinner !; BRIAN, ROME, TEJ, !"

"Yay, Food!" Said Roman as he paused the game

"I know that's right I'm starving like Marvin" Tej complained

As the three entered the kitchen; They automatically noticed Darryl and Dom. Roman and Tej patted him on the shoulder and said welcome back. Brian smiled gave his brother a quick hug

"Glad your back Bro"

"Me too Brian; Thanks for everything"

"Of course; I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up"

"That's okay; you've already been through a lot yourself

Everyone smiled as they sat down at the dining table with plates. Letty arrived 5 minutes later and dinner began then a family movie followed soon after.

The end

Please Review


	8. Season 1 Episode 7: Old Acquaintances Part 1

Season 1,Episode 7: Old Acquaintances Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Fast and Furious Franchise except for my own Characters or ideas

*please excuse some minor grammar/punctuation errors

*This is The Season 1 Finale

O'Connor Household

8:37 AM

Los Angeles

No One's POV

It has now been a week since the events of "Diabetic Terror" took place and Mia had decided to stay with the O'Connor Brothers so they both could get on the right track of healthy eating. Also, she would make sure the young blond checked his blood sugar, took his insulin and had a nutritional breakfast before heading to school. Now it's exactly 8:37 AM; Darryl left for school about an hour ago, and Mia started sorting through the pantry to see what food passed as acceptable

"Let's see what we got here..." The young brunette picked up a package of Triple double Oreos and then threw into the garbage bag

"No, No, Definitely not, nope,not happening, Gordon's Caramel covered pretzels now with extra caramel and salt"

Mia's face displayed disgust as she tossed the bag of pretzels into the pile of junk

"that sounds like a sugar attack waiting happen and not to mention high blood pressure.

She started down at the stuff taken out of pantry, foods like Cookies, potato chips, marshmallows, soda,chocolate,little Debbie cakes

"No wonder he has diabetes; all he eats is junk food!"

Seconds later Brian, entered the kitchen in a plain blue shirt and shorts.

"Mia...What's going on?" He asked her

"Oh Brian good you're up; What do you have say for yourself?"

"Uh, why is all this food in garbage bags ?"

"I'm throwing it out"

"What, why!?"

"Because Bri look at it, this is nothing but junk and unnecessary carbs!"

The Blond was quiet; He didn't know what to say except

"Yeah you're right Mia; But can I at least keep my caramel covered pretzels?"

"I don't think so; If you're not careful you're gonna get Diabetes too" Mia mentioned

"You make it sound look I eat like this crap all the time and besides I work out" Brian pointed out flexing his guns

"Well it's no good if you don't eat right"

"Alright fine do what you need to do; Besides it's about Darryl healing from his sickness, not me"

Brian realized his brother wasn't in the room

"Wait where is Darryl anyway?"

"At school"

"This early?"

"It's 8:40 Brian"

"Oh, I must've have overslept; that's a first"

"It's alright, He ate, took his insulin and left out on time"

"Thanks, Mia; Darryl and I really appreciate your help"

"My pleasure; Now I'm gonna head to the Supermarket a pick up a few things," Mia said grabbing her car keys "I shouldn't be too long"

"While your there can you pick up some captain crunch cereal"

"Sure, anything else?"

"Nope; But to give you heads up I'll be at the Garage working on orders if you need anything"

"Okay"

Target

Los Angeles County

Letty's POV

It's early Friday morning and currently Mia and I are walking through the grocery aisles at Target.

Usually, I would have politely declined and went to the garage instead, however; We haven't spent that much together lately and this would be the perfect opportunity.

"So Mia tell me how are the O'Connors treating ya?" I asked

"It's alright I guess; Darryl is such a sweetheart and Brian... well he has his moments.."

"I see, But you guys get along for the most part?"

"Yeah we do; But earlier today I threw away all the junk food in the house"

I chuckled "How much junk food was there?"

"Letty…...Girl, I had two garbage bags full of crap"

"Damn; No wonder Darryl has diabetes"

"That's exactly what I said; If Brian not careful he could get it too"

"True, True; Was he mad about you throwing it all away?" I asked her

"At first but he came to his senses that it's for for his own good and Darryl's"

"I couldn't agree more"

-Time Skip-

No one's POV

As Letty and Mia continued to conversate while they shopped a man, stopped them for help.

He was about 6'1, curly brown hair and had white pale skin

"Excuse me, ladies, I don't mean to bother but, Do you happen to know where the Tartar sauce is?"

"Uh yeah; Aisle 5 all the way at the end" Mia answered

"Thank you"

Letty watched as the man disappeared into the next aisle.; She had this weird feeling that he was an old acquaintance of the family.

"Letty, what's wrong?" Mia asked in concern

"That guy who asked about the tartar sauce; doesn't he look familiar to you?"

"No,, not really"

"Huh it's so weird; I've felt like we or someone in our family knows him"

"Maybe you have him confused with somebody else"

"That could be true; maybe I'm just paranoid"

The girls continued to shop around the store and, payed no mind to the man they ran into earlier. However, Nobody knew what that man's intentions were.

5 Or So Hours Later…...

Taylor King Middle School

2:55 PM/End of School Day

Los Angeles

Darryl's POV

FINALLY, THE WEEKEND IS HERE!. I can finally go home and play the new video game Roman bought for me. Then tonight the whole family is meeting at Dom and Letty's place for a barbeque like we usually do every weekend. Tomorrow afternoon I'm going to an LA dodgers game with Caleb, Marcus and Jared then a movie afterwards. Lastly on Sunday I'll do my homework and start of my chores for the new week (nothing too extreme).

My friends and I walk out the school's double doors and bid each other farewell until tomorrow.

I started making my off school grounds and put in my headphones. The first song that played was Bye, Bye, Bye By NSYNC

I'm doing this tonight,

You're probably gonna start a fight,

I know this can't be right hey baby c'mon

I love you endlessly When you weren't there for me

So now it's to time leave and make it alone

I know that I can't take any more it ain't no lie

I wanna see you out that door Baby Bye, Bye, Bye

BYE, BYE!

I sang out loud probably getting nearby people's attention as I continued my journey home. Nothing could ruin my good mood; Even though I've only had Diabetes for a week (That I knew about it) I didn't let it get in the way of me being happy.

-Time Skip-

No One's POV

As Darryl continued his journey home a man, was secretly following him in a black Ford Explorer.

The young blond got this feeling that he was being followed; That black SUV had been right behind him for at least three blocks.

Darryl's POV

Okay now I'm started to get creeped out; This Ford has been following ever since I left school grounds and still is. I decided to start running and get out of his sight but he started driver faster and faster. Holy Shit this guy is up to no good and I need to lose him. I frantically searched for my phone in my bookbag but for some reason I couldn't find it Fuck!. Next without thinking I turned down a nearby alley and ran like hell; The Explorer followed right behind me and pick up speed once again. The SUV eventually caught up with me and at a Dead end.

"Damn it; Dead end"

No One's POV

Darryl tried to run back the other way but, the guy managed to get a strong hold on the young blond. He tried his best to escape the grip

"Get off, Let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't do that; you're coming with me"

"Like hell I am, HELP, HELP SOMEBODY HEL…"

Darryl's mouth was covered and his screams were muttered. The man had enough of O'Connor's screams and yelps so, he whipped out a white cloth with chloroform on it and put near the blond's nose causing him to pass out into the kidnappers arms.

3 Hours Later

"What the hell Darryl Pick up!"

Brian angrily threw his phone down on the couch; He tried calling his brother five times and every time it went straight to voicemail. The Blond muffled out screams of frustration and concern as he placed both hands in his hair and pace back and forth in the living room.

"Brian are you okay?" Mia asked sticking her out from the kitchen

"No, Darryl is not picking up his cellphone and I'm starting to worry"

"That's weird it's almost five o'clock he should have been home by now"

"Exactly;I'm gonna call the school and see if he's there"

Brian picked up his phone again and quickly scrolled through his contacts before dialing the number to Darryl's school. It ringed a couple of times before heading straight to voicemail

Hello You have reached the Voicemail of Taylor King Middle School

Our Main office hours are 6:45 AM to 4:30 PM Monday-Friday; please record your message at the tone.

"Damn it!; The Office is closed" Brian said

"Well if he's not at school then where else could he be?"

Darryl's POV

I woke up to yet another blinding overhead light shining on me. My head was throbbing like crazy and it seemed like I was in some kind of warehouse; similar to the one where Tej,Roman and I went to collect Mr. Hoffman's money. I surveyed my surroundings and spotted an old fling cabinet to my right and what I think is a rotting plant to my left. Then all of sudden my kidnapper appeared from around the corner

"Well,Well,Well look who's finally up from their nap! He said in a low dark voice

"Who are you? What's going on? Why did you kidnap me ?"

"Woah,Woah relax O'Connor"

"How do you know my last name?" I asked in fear

"I meet your brother back in Miami ten years ago along with his friend Roman Pearce"

"Okay well what does that have to do with me?"

"I understand that you and your brother have a close relationship am I right?"

"Yes"

"And he would do anything to keep his little brother safe ?"

"Yes of course; Look where are you going with this?"

"I can finally get revenge on your brother"

"But why? My brother didn't do anything!"

"He's the reason why I went to Jail!"

"Wait a minute...please don't tell me your're..."

"The Name is Carter Verone"

-Time Skip-

"Carter Verone! The biggest drug lord of Miami; Oh gosh"

"Yeah that's right; My plan was flawless after O'Connor and Pearce completed the job I would cap them no questions asked"

"YOUR WERE GONNA KILL MY BROTHER YOU DEMANTATED FUCK ?!" Darryl yelled in rage

Carter paced in front of Darryl and contained to talk in a calm manner

"It was for his own good; He and Monica Fuentes were both undercover cops trying to bust me"

"Well duh you were a powerful drug lord you had to be stopped"

"Then he crashed his car onto my very expensive Boat !"

The young blond looks at Carter with pity in his blue eyes

"Oh boo hoo your precious boat got destroyed!; My brother should have killed you when he had the chance!"

What that earned him was a big slap to the face leaving behind a bright red face print on O'Connor's right cheek

"Yeah well now it's time for payback!; Your brother and his friend being the reason I got locked up for ten years will not go unpunished !"

Toretto Household

Early Friday Evening

"Please your message for Darryl O'Connor "

"Ugh!"

"Brah what's going on? You've been calling that number ever since you got here" Roman said

"It's not just any number Rome; Darryl didn't come home from school today" Brian answered

"Darryl didn't come home from school?" Dom asked coming into the living room along with everybody else

"Yeah and he's not answering his phone"

"That's doesn't sound like him Bri; he might be in trouble" Tej mentioned

"Yeah Tej is right Brian we need to take action now!" Mia said

"How?"

"We could always track his phone"

"That's a good idea Tej;Lets do it!"

As soon as Brian said that his cellphone started ringing

Darryl Would Like Facetime...

Accept Or Decline

Brian hit accept while everyone gathered around the small telephone screen

"DARRYL!"

Carter appeared on the screen and yelled "HA GUESS AGAIN !"

Everyone mouths expect Doms dropped instead the bald man stood slightly confused

"Caaarrrtteeeerrrr?"

"That's right O'Connor it's me!"

"What have you done to Darryl?!"

"Oh nothing yet, unless you don't coporate!"

"What do you want this time Verone!" Roman yelled

"That's a very good question Mr. Pearce; What I want is 200 Billion dollars in cash by Monday Morning at 10:00; If not then Darryl's gonna go swimming with the fishes!; You Fucked with me and now it's payback time Bitches !"

"BRIAN HELP!"

Call Ended

To Be Continued...

Please Review


	9. Season 2 Episode 1: Old Acquaintances Part 2

Season 2,Episode 1: Old Acquaintances Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fast and Furious; Just my own characters and Ideas.

Please excuse some minor grammar/punctuation errors

Previously on The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles…

Darryl has just been kidnapped by Carter Verone who wants Revenge on Brian for what happened in Miami. Now The Toretto Crew has to come with a plan to save Darryl before it's too late.

Toretto Household

Friday Evening

No One's POV

Everyone stood in shock and amazement about what just happened. Not only was Darryl's life in danger; Now The Toretto Crew would have to come out of retirement and head back into the field.. The blond felt like a complete failure; His only important job was to keep his little brother safe and he couldn't even do that.

Brian's POV

How could I let this happen? Carter got released from Miami-Dade county jail and is looking for revenge. Rome was right he wasn't just gonna give this situation the cold shoulder. Now he's got Darryl held captive somewhere outside the US most likely. No matter how hard I try to move on from old shit like this; It just comes right back to bite me in the ass. Carter already tried to kill Roman and I once; I'll be damned if he does it to Darryl. Nobody fucks with my family and get's away with it.

No one's POV

"He's a fucking dead man!" Brian announced walking towards the front door

"Brian where are you going?" Mia asked in a concerned tone

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch for messing with my brother!"

"Brah are you crazy?; You don't stand a chance against him by yourself!" Roman added

O'Connor stopped once he reached the door and turned back towards his family and said

"Oh yeah?, Just watch me !"

Dom took action and ran after Brian before he could get in his car and drive off. Mia, Letty, Tej and Roman observed from the living room as the blond got grabbed and was being carried back. Brian started squirming and kicking his legs trying to break free.

"Let me go, Dom!"

"Rome is right Brian this Carter guy is dangerous and we're not about to let you get yourself killed!"

"Alright fine I won't go alone; Now can you please put me down?"

"If I put you down you're not gonna make a run for it are you?"

"No Dom I promise"

"Alright then"

Brian was carefully set back onto his feet.

"Okay guys we need to come up with a plan to save Darryl," Tej said "Because once he finds out that we don't have 200 billion dollars then...who knows what will happen next"

"The rat bastard probably gonna try and takes us all out" Roman mentioned "He tried once before"

"Then we're gonna need extra help," Letty said

"Hmmm that gives me an Idea" Dom announced

The Next Day….

Darryl's POV

Oh…...My….Fucking….GOD! Last night was nothing but fucking torture!. Carter thought it would be funny to play music from his stereo at full blast ALL FREAKING NIGHT! I'm pretty sure he busted my eardrums doing that shit. When it was time for dinner I got nothing not even a cup of water; I was forced to watch him eat a nice delicious steak with mash potatoes and vegetables. I haven't eaten since yesterday and my stomach was barking louder than an angry rottweiler. Now because of Carter I'm gonna miss the LA Dodgers game with my friends. Not to mention my constant vomiting every other hour.

Now it's Seven O'Clock Saturday Morning and Carter comes into the main warehouse area and turns off the music; He stares at me and notices all the vomit and how terrible I look

"Jesus what the hell O'Connor!?; You got vomit all over my floor!" He complained

"It's not my fault; I haven't had my medicine since yesterday" I defended

Oh shit, that wasn't suppose to come out! If he finds out I'm a diabetic he'll use that as leverage

"What did you just say?"

"Uh, nothing I take it all back!"

Carter can sense that I'm hiding something and asks me again in a more belligerent tone

"Darryl I'm gonna ask you one more time WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"I'm not telling you shit!"

Bad mistake because he ended up kicking me square in my face and stomach causing another set of unbearable pain.

"My medicine…...In bookbag" I muttered

He searched through each compartment and came across my insulin medicine bottle.

"Take two pills daily one in the morning and another with dinner" Carter read out loud "You're a diabetic?"

I nodded my head instead of trying to speak

Carter surveyed the bottle from a quick second before leaving out the room. Where the hell is he going?. Soon enough my question was answered because then I heard a series of flushes coming from the bathroom. Did this bitch just flush my medicine down the toilet?

"Where's my insulin?"

"Oh I flushed that shit down the toilet" He bragged

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!; I NEED THAT!"

"Don't care; You can drop dead now for all I care!" He argued back

"You cold hearted ignorant son of a bitch!; You're gonna wish you never said that!"

Damn, I really need learn to keep my mouth closed!

DSS Division

Downtown Los Angeles  
10:05 Saturday Morning

No One's POV

Dom and Brian pulled up into the parking lot of the DSS Division building and, made their way up to the tenth floor. Then stopped at the front desk to check in

"Hi, how can I help you, gentleman, today?"

"We have a Ten O'clock appointment to see Luke Hobbs," Dom said

"Alright, what name is it under?"

"Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Connor"

The receptionist Ashley scanned through their appointment book and confirmed in the computer

"Okay let me see if he's ready"

As Ashley paged Hobbs Brian, brought Dom over to the side and whispered

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"Positive; Hobbs might have some idea on how to find him"

"Yeah you're right I'm just worried about Darryl"

"We're all worried Bri; Trust me I want to rip his fucking head off too!" "You never mess with a man's family"

"Agreed"

Ashley got off the phone and informed Brian and Dom that Hobbs was ready to see them in Office 1015.

-TimeSkip-

"Toretto, O'Connor good to see you both" Hobbs greeted

"Same, But we've got a major problem" Dom stated "Darryl has been kidnapped"

"Are you serious?; When did this happen?"

"We're guessing when he was walking home from school," Brian said

"Hmmm; do you have any ideas on who it was?"

"Carter Verone; he's been sitting in Miami-Dade county jail for the past ten years and now is seeking revenge on me for what happened ten years ago" Brian explained

"What exactly happened?" Hobbs asked

"Long story short Rome and I were doing this job for him in; it didn't go as planned for us because Carter planned on killing both us after we finished, however, We stop him from getting away and crashed into the back of his boat. Then Police arrived and then arrested him"

"Hmmm I see"

"Yeah and we were hoping that you had any leads on where he might be hiding," Dom said

"Well the first thing to do is track Darryl's phone; What's his number?"

"661-257-8893"

Hobbs quickly typed in the numbers Into his computer before hitting enter. The screen displayed a loading circle for twenty seconds before showing the message This Phone Can't be traced at this time please try again later

"Looks like your buddy Carter disabled Darryl's Phone location settings because I can't track his phone "

"Well there has to be another way," Brian said

"Actually there is; I'll just pull up your brothers school security footage from yesterday and see exactly when he was kidnapped"

Hobbs searched for Taylor King Middle School in their database and pulled up yesterday's footage at dismissal time. The screen displayed dozens of kids hanging out by the school's front entrance talking about their weekend plans. Darryl came into view at exactly 2:55 PM.

"I found him"

Dom and Brian crowded around the computer screen to watch as well.

"Okay let's fast forward ten minutes..." Hobbs mumbled before clicking on the mouse and dragging it into the next frame. Now the young blond was seen with his earbuds and was singing Bye, Bye, Bye. The men continued to watch until they found a black Ford Explorer following behind Darryl. Hobbs fast forwarded the tape by another five minutes and seen the blond running rapidly down into an alley causing the video to end.

"What happened?" Dom asked

"The school's camera can only go so far" Hobbs explained "now if I rewind by a few seconds the SUVs License plate is seen on the but, it's blocked"

"Well, can't you like enhance it or something?" Brian questioned

"I can try"

"Carter please stop I'm begging you" Darryl cried out

"Boys who are bad need to be punished"

"I promise not to do it again I swear"

"Sorry O'Connor this for your own good..."

Carter placed a blame torch at the champagne bucket on top of Darryl's bare chest; Causing the rat inside to go Insane before going on yet another biting rampage. The blond tried his best not to scream or whimper but, It was so painful. He ended up vomiting again for the fifteenth time today at it wasn't even Noon.

"STOP, PLEASE IT HURTS SO BADDDDDD!" Darryl screeched

A small grin appeared on Carter's Face; At first he was thinking about taking the rat off O'Connor's stomach, however, He still had ten years worth of payback to give.

"Hey, Bossman can I talk to you for a minute?" A called voice from the other room

"I'll be back," Carter said coldly before kicking Darryl in the face with his heavy boots.

The blond couldn't hold back any longer; Hot tears rolled down his face causing his vision to become more blurry.

Darryl's POV

Okay, enough is enough! Carter has taken this WAYYYYY TOO FUCKING FAR! I've had my insulin flushed down the toilet, I was forced to lick up my own vomit like some dog which, by the way, came right back up seconds later; Then I've been attacked by a rat and let's not forget the countless punches and kicks to the face! I've never felt so sick in my entire life; everything hurts especially my stomach and right jaw. My vision is blurry as fuck, probably from not taken my medicine in almost twenty-four hours also my head, is pounding like crazy!; Ugh when will this torment end!; Any second now I'll pass out and will be in a Diabetic Coma and won't wake up from it. Please hurry up Brian before it's too late

Brian's POV

After driving for Three+ hours, the family and I minus Mia finally made it to Tijuana Mexico. Apparently that was the last known location of the Ford Explorer that chased after Darryl yesterday afternoon. Now according to the map were about five minutes away from Carter's location. Hobbs and his team were following behind us for backup just in case things get heated. I just hope we're not too late because if something happens to Darryl, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Once I get my hands on my Verone it won't be pretty. That bastard has pushed me to my breaking point !.

-Time Skip-

No One's POV

"Boss it looks we got some company heading towards our direction!"

Carter ran his hands through his hair before saying "Probably O'Connor coming for his brother; Fire up the Truck we're getting the hell out of here!"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We're gonna dump Darryl's body in the Ocean!"

"But Sir; What about the money you requested?"

"Change of plans; Now do as I say Christopher and informed the others we're heading out"

'Yes, sir!"

Chris left out the room leaving Carter and Darryl alone. The young blond didn't even hear the new plan as he was completely out of it and felt super weak. Verone grabbed some rope and tied Darryl's hand together and dragged the lifeless body towards the garage.

While Dom and Brian drove towards the left side of the building everyone else, stayed behind them by a couple of feet.

"Alright, O'Connor you ready?" Dom asked through the walkie talkie

"I'm ready; Let's do this!"

"On the count of three"

"One…"

"Two…."

"THREE!"

O'Connor and Toretto stepped on the gas and drove right through the side of the warehouse causing the wall to collapse right then and there. The two men got out their cars and took immediate cover; Ready for whatever was coming next.

-Time Skip-

"Guys he's escaping!" Letty yelled

"GO!; We'll hold them off!" Hobbs said referring to his team.

Brian, Dom, Roman, Tej and Letty hopped back into their cars and followed the black ford explorer plus three other vans.

The SUV continued down the streets of Tijuana dodging incoming traffic

"Man this shit is crazy!; Please tell someone came up with a backup plan!" Roman shirked

"We stick to the original plan!; This Bitch is not getting away on my watch!" Brian said increasing his speed and grip on the wheel

"Brian's right; We can't let Verone or his men escape," Dom said

The crew continued on trying to catch up without crashing into nearby cars.

Carter, Christopher, and Darryl

"Christopher step on it!; We can't let O'Connor catch up with us!" Carter ordered

"I can only go so fast, sir!"

"Ugh fine!; Looks we're gonna have to use extreme force to get them off our tail…...Frank, Jeff do whatever it takes to keep O'Connor and his family from reaching us" Carter said through the walkie talkie

"Yes sir"

Carter's men starting shooting at the Toretto crew causing them to swerve from lane to lane. Tej and Roman started shooting back with their other free hand on the wheel. Brian moved over slightly and made room for Letty to come through and get a clear shot.

"There's too many of them!; We need help" Tej cried

"Alright hold on Tej here I come," Brian said before increasing speed and being neck to neck with the first van. Luckily his windows are bulletproof making his job a lot easier. The blond quickly merged into the next lane causing the first van to be knocked off the road and rolled down the hill crashing at the bottom and then catching on fire before exploding.

"One down; Three more to go!"

-Time Skip-

"I don't believe this shit!; They've destroyed all the fucking vans!" Carter screamed in frustration

at this point he was thinking about giving up but when the Ocean came into view he, came up with another plan at the spur of the movement.

"Christopher on the count three we're gonna jump!"

"Jump where sir?"

"Off the hill dummy!; Okay one….two….THREE!

Both men jump out and started rolling. The SUV continued moving right along the road before crashing into a tree seconds later.

"DARRYL!" Brian screamed

Everyone pulled up towards the accident and got out. The older blond frantically searched for his brother who, was in the backseat and covered in blood. Brian picked up him up and gently placed him on the ground near everyone else.

Darryl's POV

Ugh, I don't know what just happened but, My pain has increased and it hurts to move. I feel something sticky on my hands and try to decipher what it is. I also hear familiar voices surrounding me and I realized that one of them was Brian!; oh thank goodness my family has come to the rescue. My vision had gotten worse since this morning and I could barely see everyone crowded around me. Brian who was the closest held my head in his arms.

"Brian...is that you?" I mumbled

"Yes it's me, buddy, I'm here"

"I'm pretty bad shape Bro; everything hurts"

"Don't worry we're gonna get you some medical help..."

"It's too late for that Bri...Carter has won"

"Don't say that!; You're gonna be okay"

"I doubt it; At this point the damage is already done..."

Brian finally lost it and let the tears stream down his cheek; Everyone else was on the verge of crying as they thought this was Darryl's final moments

"Don't cry Big Brother; You did everything you could, Just remember this...Will always be brothers even if I'm six under and in God's protection"

No Ones POV

Then Darkness took cover and Darryl's lifeless body laid in the hands of his big brother.

To Be Continued...

Please Review


	10. Season 2 Episode 2: Hospitalized

Season 2, Episode 2: Hospitalized

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fast and Furious; Just my own characters and Ideas.

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

Previously On The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles...

Darryl passed out in Brian's arms after being rescued from Carter's clutches and was rushed to a Hospital for medical treatment.

Saturday Evening

Brian drove behind the ambulance as it continued down the streets of San Diego. Unfortunately there weren't any hospitals in Tijuana that specialize in people with Diabetes so, They had to drive back into California; Right when the afternoon sun was starting to set over the horizon;leaving the sky a pinkish orange color. When the paramedics arrived Darryl, was put on a stretcher and given an IV right away.

Time Skip

After looking over Darryl's x-rays they, were sent over to Doctor Jackson who was in Los Angeles. Before going any further, all the doctors had to check things over and see where to go from there. At 11:45 Brian's phone started vibrating in the silent hospital room; The blond picked it up and hit accept.

Brian: Hello?

Doctor Jackson: Good Evening Mr. O'Connor; I've just received Darryl's Lab and X-Ray results

Brian: And?

Doctor Jackson: And…..I'm afraid that since your brother's blood sugar has been so high that he's on the verge of developing Diabetic Neuropathy

Brian: Oh my Gosh

Doctor Jackson: So we would like to schedule him for an early morning surgery to delay any nerves from being damaged

Brian: How early we talking?

Doctor Jackson: Six; Tonight we want to keep him on his IV and regular insulin schedule because, as of this evening your brother's blood sugar reached 847 which, is way off the charts

Brian: Holy Shit! 847?

Doctor Jackson: I'm afraid so; Good thing you brought him when you do or else he might have Died or developed Permanent Brain damage

Brian: Wow I can't believe this!

Doctor Jackson: Don't worry Mr. O'Connor I'll be in San Diego in the next couple of hours just as your brothers is going into surgery

Brian: Are you performing it?

Doctor Jackson: Not necessarily; I'm helping with preparation

Brian: Okay and thanks for calling me back

Doctor Jackson: Of Course Mr. O'Connor; Now get some rest and I'll see you first thing in the morning

Brian Sounds good; Goodnight

Doctor Jackson: Goodnight

Brian hung up the phone and placed back into his pockets. The Blond thought hearing news like this would be somewhat good, however, Now Darryl has to go into surgery first thing in the morning and everyone knows there can always be complications especially for Diabetics. O'Connor paced back and forth outside Darryl's room waiting for Dom to return back from the vending machine.

Brian's POV

What have I done!? This is all my fucking fault! I promised to never let anything happen to Darryl and now he's laying in a hospital bed fighting for his life! Carter wanted to get revenge and my little brother had to pay the price for it! I'm a terrible parent and brother and now Darryl needs to have surgery tomorrow morning and it's scaring the shit of my me! Something bad could happen at any time and ruin everything. I've failed once again by letting Carter get away and if something happens to my brother I wouldn't be able to life with myself. Ugh where the hell is Dom?; I need someone to calm me down.

No One's POV

After Ten Minutes of pacing around in the Lobby Brian, seen Dom headed back towards Darryl's room with a twin, snickers, and a bag of Lays potato chips.

"What the hell took you so long!?" Brian question angrily

"I couldn't decide on what to get" Dom replied

"Well I'm glad you're here because I just got off the phone with Doctor Jackson"

"What did he say?"

"Since Darryl's blood sugar level is so high he needs to have surgery tomorrow"

"Oh; How high?"

"847"

Dom's face displayed looks concern as his face turned pale

"You're kidding, right?

Brian shook his head as tears formed in his eyes

"Nope…...I failed him Dom"

"Come on Brian that's nonsense….." Dom assured him putting a hand on his shoulder

At this point, the blond couldn't even hide the tears rolling down his cheeks and, just broke down crying.

"ITS TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT DOM !" Brian cried knocking Dom's hand off "I'VE FAILED AS A BROTHER AND PARENT! RIGHT NOW DARRYL IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF MY FUCK UP!; CARTER FINALLY GOT WHAT HE WANTED!"

Dom couldn't stand seeing the blond like this and, placed his hands on Brian's shoulder and looked right into his deep blue eyes

"Brian O'Connor don't you ever say that again!; You have not failed as a parent or brother; You didn't even know Carter was out of jail until yesterday; We all were thrown for a surprise and I know for a fact that you would have done everything in your power to keep Darryl safe!; We're all worried about him but, need to just relax, it's gonna be alright I promise you"

Brian cries turned into sniffles and eyes were red and puffy; Dom grabbed a tissue from the table and handed to him.

"Thanks"

"Anytime; do you want me to stay here with you tonight?"

"No that's okay; I'm sure Letty would like to spend some time with her husband"

"She'll understand; Okay how about I stay tomorrow night?"

"Okay..."

"Great; I'll see you in the morning"

"Bye Dom"

"Bye"

Dom left out the hospital and headed drove down the dark roads heading for the hotel everyone was staying at in San Diego.

Brian ended up going to the vending machine for dinner which, consisted of Potato chips and strawberry wafers. If Mia were there right now she would flip out and rant about how he needed to start eating more healthier but, you don't see broccoli in a vending machine or carrot sticks so you have to do with what's available. As Brian ate his dinner he couldn't stop looking at Darryl's motionless body on the bed with bandages wrapped around him; What Doctor Jackson forgot to mention was that Darryl had a few broken ribs, jaw and would need to see a dentist because a couple of his teeth got knocked out. Poor little guy he's been through so much.

2:16 AM

After having a couple of beers at a local bar Dom, finally made it back to the hotel. Upon arriving he seen Letty still wide awake watching Tv in bed.

"Hey Let..." Dom greeted his wife with a kiss

"Hey; Any News on Darryl?"

"Yeah he going into surgery at seven"

"Oh god...what's wrong?"

"Since his blood sugar is so high he's on the verge of developing diabetic neuropathy where the nerves inside his body are damaged"

"Wow that's insane; How did Brian take the news?"

"Not very good; He broke down crying and kept saying everything was his fault"

"That's not true; We all know he's the one who wanted to go find Carter by himself"

"Exactly; We all know Brian would do anything to keep Darryl safe"

"That's true; I just hope this surgery works"

"Me too Letty, Me Too

8:27 AM

It was now almost 8:30 AM which means Darryl has been in surgery for almost an hour and half. Brian was waiting patiently in the waiting room for the rest of his family to arrive. The blond was dragging really bad for lack of sleep these past two days but who could blame him right? His eyes were nearly bloodshot and his once deep blue eyes were now pale and lifeless. O'Connor had at least three cups of the hospital's strongest coffee yet it didn't do too much expect put him through a series of daydreams

Ten minutes later Tej and Roman entered the waiting room and sat down next to Brian.

"Hey Brian"

"Sup Brah"

The blond snapped out his daydream and turned towards the two men.

"Hey" Brian croaked

"How's Darryl surgery going?" Tej asked

"I don't know,he's still in there; I'm started to get worried"

"What are they doing exactly? Roman inquired

"They're delaying any type of nerve damage from happening"

"How long is the surgery suppose to be?"

"Depends on the person"

Roman's POV

As Brian is giving us the details of Darryl's surgery I can just hear the hurt and pain in his voice. I feel so bad because none of us can do anything except, just wait for those IV's and insulin shots to do their job. Carter better hope none of us find his monkey ass anytime soon because the outcome won't be pretty. What happened in Miami had nothing to do with Darryl yet, he paid the price for it.

"I'm going to the bathroom" Brian announced "That coffee went right through me"

No One's POV

Right when Brian left for the bathroom Doctor Jackson and the surgeon called Tej and Roman into a room to talk. They both looked as though were guilty of committing a crime. The Surgeon sighed loudly before speaking

"This won't be easy to say but, Darryl's surgery was complicated"

"What do you mean by complicated?" Tej asked

"Since we're still trying to get his Diabetes under control it made the surgery more difficult than what it actually is; We also had to an open heart surgery because Darryl flatlined"

"Are you serious!?" Rome questioned

"No; That's why his surgery took longer than usual...But now he's being taken to the recovery room"

"Do you guys know when he'll wake up from his coma?"

"Ummm well his blood sugar levels are still off the chart but went down to 712 this morning" Doctor Jackson said "At this rate I'd say about maybe a week or two"

Tej's POV

After Doctor Jackson left out the waiting from Rome and I, we're still trying to sync in everything.

"Wow I can't believe Darryl flatlined on the operating table" I said in a shocking tone

"Yeah I know; Good thing he's alright now" Rome told me

"True but he might be in his coma for another two weeks!"

"Let's not hope not; Also maybe we shouldn't tell Brian that Darryl flatlined"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?; he might be mad that we knew and didn't tell him"

"Well it's either that or have him freak out and put himself in the hospital"

"Good point"

Roman is right though; The less Brian knows would be better.

2 Weeks Later...

Nobody's POV

Two weeks have past since Darryl's surgery and it seemed as though things weren't getting better at all. Marcus,Caleb and Jared stopped by a few times to see their friend and to drop off get well soon cards made by fellow classmates. Dom and the gang decided to stay in San Diego just in case anything were to happen. Brian hardly slept in these past fourteen days getting a maximum of 4 hours every night and drank four to five cups of coffee a day, three sodas and unlimited junk food from the vending machine. Mia and Dom offered to take turns staying at the hospital while the blond, stayed at the hotel to get rest. Brian thought about leaving to be close to his brother at all times. Now it's 3:30 PM on a beautiful sunny Tuesday Afternoon. Everyone else went out from Lunch except Brian who was sitting down in the reclining chair inside Darryl's room.

At this point the blond couldn't take it anymore and, got from his seat and kneeled down beside his brothers bed and said

"Darryl I know we've had our differences in the past but, what family doesn't?. I just want to say that I'm sorry for not being there in time to save you from Carter's clutches and for letting him escape. I've failed you once again and I hope you can give forgive me for it. You and I have been through so much this past decade and I don't wanna think about losing you. Please wake up soon"

Darryl's POV

I woke slightly confused and then realized what had happened; Carter managed to escape before crashing into that tree. Now I'm laying in a hospital bed because of lack of insulin in my system. Off to my right I see Brian with his head down and is softly crying. Even though I do feel 100% better my voice doesn't

"Brian….." I mumbled

My brother looks up and our blue eyes meet except his look pale and puffy. What he does next doesn't surprise me; he wraps his arms around me and gives me a strong hug.

"Darryl oh thank goodness you're alright" Brian cried

"To be honest I thought that was the end of me"

"You gave us all a scare buddy; Don't worry we're gonna find Carter and take him out"

"How?; he could be anywhere by now"

London England

Owen Shaw was released from the hospital; From being in a coma for almost six months. Now him and his older brother Deckard were sitting down at a local Cafe in Downtown London

"I can't believe Toretto got away!" Owen groaned

"No worries little brother; we're gonna find them and take everyone out one by one" Deckard assured his brother

"Well I know they live in the US obviously but, where is the question"

"I can help with that"

Carter appeared from behind the corner dressed in all black

"You?; Why would you help us?"

"Because I just tried to get rid of O'Connor and his brother but most likely failed"

"Brian O'Connor?"

"Yep and if us three team up will be unstoppable"

"Carter you got yourself a deal"

The End

Please Review


	11. Season 2 Episode 3:Driving Instructor O'Connor-Toretto

Season 2, Episode 3: Driving Instructor O'Connor-Toretto

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fast and Furious; Just my own characters and Ideas.

*Please excuse any grammar/punctuation errors

O'Connor Household

Wednesday Afternoon

Los Angeles

No One's POV

Today marks exactly one week since Darryl, was released from the hospital and the gang returned back to LA. Since then Brian, wanted to spend more to with his brother. So today after school Darryl would, go on his first practice drive around town. Meanwhile back at the O'Connor household Mia, was currently talking with Dom in the living room.

"So Mia how have things been?" Dom asked

"Pretty good; Brian and Darryl have been out every night this week doing something different"

"He still feeling guilty about what happened?"

"Yep"

"Poor Buster; I would feel the same way if something happened to you"

"But Dom we're grown-ups"

"I know but it would still hurt to see your sibling lay in a hospital bed fighting for their life"

"Understandable: I just hate that he's taking the blame"

"Yeah me too; when we find Carter I'm going to end him"

"But he could anywhere by now"

"Oh don't worry we'll find him and his crew"

"Looks like we've have to come out of retirement"

"Pretty much but enough of that; Where did the O'Connor Brothers head to today?"

"Brian said he was going to start teaching Darryl how to drive"

"Hmmm I wonder how that's going"

"Looks like we're about to find out"

The Toretto Siblings turned their attention towards the front door which, was roughly pushed opened and then entered an angry Brian and Darryl.

"That's it!;I'm never taking you driving EVER AGAIN!" Brian yelled

"Ooooh Promise?" Darryl snapped back sarcastically

"Guys what happened?" Dom asked

"Oh I'll tell you what happened. Me being the wonderful big brother than I am picked Darryl up from school today; so he could practice driving"

"What's so bad about that?"

"He wouldn't listen to a single thing I said and nearly killed us!"

Darryl rolled his eyes before speaking

"Okay first of all Brian is being over dramatic; all I did was go a little bit faster than the recommended speed limit"

"You cut through three lanes of traffic and almost crashed into another car trying to get over!" Brian argued back

"Well he's supposed to wait until it's safe to do so BRIAN!"

"And you're not supposed flip him off either DARRYL!"

The two brothers continued to argue back and forth until Mia, stepped in and broke them apart

"Alright guys that's enough! Obviously you're both very angry about the outcome of today and just need time to cool off"

Darryl sent his brother a dirty glare before saying "I'm going to my room"

And stomped all the way upstairs and slammed his bedroom door behind him

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Brian said leaving out the front door

"Well it looks like their day went well" Dom said sarcastically

Mia laughed and looked at her brother "Yep perfect"

_ F and F: Family Chronicles_

Thursday Morning

O'Connor Household

Los Angeles

No One's POV

The Next Morning Darryl, woke up still angry about what happened yesterday. Yet He was glad that it wasn't the weekend and that he didn't have to be around Brian all day. The young blond pushed back his covers, stretched and then pick today's outfit and got dressed. Next he went downstairs with intentions to eat breakfast and take his insulin. Upon reaching the kitchen he sees Mia and Brian sitting down in the dining room drinking coffee.

"Good morning Mia" Darryl said happily

He then sent his brother another dirty glare and said "Brian" without any emotion in his voice

"Morning Darryl; do you want me to make you some breakfast?" Mia asked

"No that's okay I'll just take a banana and a protein shake"

"You sure that's gonna be enough?"

"Yeah I'm not really that hungry"

"Alrighty then…...Brian do you have anything to say to Darryl?"

"Nope" he simply replied

"I'm sure you do" Mia said nudging him in the shoulder

"No can't think of nothing"

"That's okay Mia what's the point on an apology if he doesn't mean it"

There was an awkward silence in the room until Darryl was almost out the door

"Wait you're not walking to school are you?" Mia asked

"No Jared's mom is taking me and…...she's pulling up right now; Bye Mia"

"Brian what the hell?"

"What?"

"I thought you we're gonna apologize; Remember our conversation from last night?"

"I was going to but then realized that Darryl should apologize to me!"

"You're being ridiculous"

"Oh am I really Mia? He ignored my instruction and did whatever he wanted to do"

"Yes he was wrong for doing that however, you need to learn on how to control your temper"

"So it's my fault he wasn't listening?"

"You're the grown up Brian! Make him listen"

"I'm still not apologizing" Brian announced crossing his arms

"Ugh sometimes you O'Connor's can drive me insane!" Mia yelled in frustration before getting up and leaving the kitchen

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Taylor King Middle School

8th Grade Lunch

Darryl's POV

Well after being in class for what seemed like years lunch time, finally came around. Even though I ate breakfast my stomach, started rumbling at the end of 3rd hour and all of 4th hour. On top of that it was kind of difficult to concentrate on my work because, I kept thinking about my fight yesterday with Brian. Even though it was my fault he, wouldn't even let me focus my attention on driving which made the situation ever worse.

No One's POV

As Darryl continued eating his lunch his friends: Marcus, Caleb and Jared sat down next to him minutes later with their lunches.

"Hey Darryl" They greeted

"Hi" Darryl murmured

"You alright bro?" Marcus asked

"Never better; why you ask?"

"Just seems like you got something on your mind"

The blond sighed before taking a big sip of his lemonade

"Okay you got me; Brian and I had a fight"

"What about?" Jared asked

"Well yesterday after school he took me driving; and it didn't end well"

"What are you implying?"

"Apparently Brian accused me of not following his instructions and nearly killed both of us" Darryl explained

"What were you doing that made him say that?" Caleb questioned

"I just cut through three lanes of traffic and almost crashed with a car trying to get over; but in my defense I couldn't concentrate with Brian talking every two seconds; also he said that He's never taking me driving again"

"Darryl you're in the same family as driving legend Dominic Toretto; just ask him to teach you" Jared mentioned

"Huh I never even thought of that; I'll just ask Dom to teach me he's just as good as Brian"

_ F and F: Family Chronicles_

Toretto Family Garage

4:23 PM

Los Angeles

No One's POV

After School Darryl, headed over towards the family garage in the search of Dom. Since it was almost 4:30 business was somewhat hectic. However the young blond still managed to fit a conversation in between Dom's break

"Hey Dom" Darryl Greeted

"Hey Darryl; how was school?" Dom asked curiously

"Okay I guess; boring as usual"

The bald man chuckled as he wiped sweat off his forehead

"So what brings you buy?"

"Is Brian around?" Darryl asks

"No he's on lunch right now"

"Okay good; I want to ask you a favor…."

"What would that be exactly?"

"Could you possibly teach me a few things about driving?"

"I don't know Darryl….I'm sure Brian would be mad if I did"

"But you heard him Dom he's never taking me driving again" Darryl mentioned

"You know your brother Darryl he says shit all the time he doesn't mean"

"Okay well he doesn't have to know…..We can do it on the DL"

The young blond could still see that Dom was still hesitant about going through with this but, was happy that he agreed to it.

"Alright fine; I guess showing you a few things wouldn't hurt"

"Perfect"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Two Weeks Later…..

No One's POV

Two weeks later and the O'Connor brothers wouldn't even bother being the same room with each other for longer than five minutes. The family tried talking to both of them individually which didn't work out so well; unless an apology was involved. Dom would pick Darryl up from school on Mondays and Thursdays and let him drive for two hours straight all through town. Everything seemed to going well until Brian just recently found out two days ago. The blond thought about just waiting to see if his brother would eventually break down and tell him however, since they're aren't on talking terms it, would be awhile before that ever happened. Now he's just gonna confront Dom. Also Roman, happened to be visiting his childhood friend at the time.

"I can't believe this shit Rome!" Brian snapped "How the hell could Dom do this to me!"

"Are you sure it was them?" Roman asked "You might have mistaken them for someone else"

"Of Course it was them! They were both in his charger going in the opposite way with Darryl at the wheel"

"Okay so what if it was them? Why do you care?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to teach my brother how to drive" Brian pouted folding his arms

"But didn't you tell him that you're never taking him driving ever again"

"You can't believe everything that comes out my mouth Rome"

"That's true; why don't you just talk to them"

"Of don't worry about that…"

"You're not gonna explode are you Bri?"

"No promises"

"Try to be nice in your approach and not like a dick"

"Yeah okay" Brian said sarcastically

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later on that day….

O'Connor Household

5:27 PM

Los Angeles

Darryl's POV

I didn't have driving lessons today so I came straight home after school. No one was home at the time assuming that Mia went shopping with Letty and Brian, was at the garage working. After taking a long hot shower, grabbing some fruit for a snack and playing videogames for about an hour; it was time to start my homework. Today I had page 548 in my math textbook and my English essay needed to be typed.

Since English would take the longest that's what I started with. I head over to my computer and turn it on and waited patiently for everything to load. Then I log into my school account and opened my essay document and start typing.

Thirty Minutes Later…..

No One's POV

As Darryl continued to type out his essay he hears two familiar voices arguing downstairs; well one's calmer than the other. The blond stopped typing and decided to what was going on.

Darryl tip toed across the second floor and started walking down the stairs and, stopped halfway.

"How could you Dom!? I thought we were brothers!" Brian yelled

"We are Brian! I didn't think it was such a big deal"

"Yeah well it is! I wanted to teach Darryl how to drive!"

"You said Darryl was on his own"

"No I said I'm never taking him driving again!"

"What's the fucking difference?!"

"There isn't! But I was just mad at the time"

"Understandable; Look Brian I'm sorry about not telling you"

The blond sighed softly and ran his hand through his hair

"It's not your fault Dom and I'm sorry too it's just that…"

"What?"

"Ever since our Dad disappeared I always vowed to care and protect my brother as if he were my own child; I taught him to ride a bike, we would play catch, watch cartoons before school and anything else a father would do with his son. Then after his diabetic coma scare it got me thinking that anything could happen in matter of seconds; which is why we've been doing all different types of things everything and driving lessons. Which would put the icing on the cake and fix our brotherly bond but it only seemed to make things worse."

Darryl felt tears build up in his eyes as his brother continued to talk. He didn't even realize that Brian was only trying to get closer to him and rebuild their bond. Dom would have never even been an option if that was the case.

"Brian!" Darryl called out

Both men turned their attention towards the staircase

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I was have never asked Dom to take me driving if it was supposed to be a brotherly bonding moment" I cried

"Don't be I'm mostly to blame" Brian said in a soft tone

"No you're not; I should have listened to you in the first place"

"It happens; Look why we don't just put this whole thing behind us and start fresh"

"I'd like that"

I approached Brian and gave him a brotherly hug

"So no hard feeling right?" Dom questioned

"Nope we're all good" Brian said

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Next Day…..

"Darryl slow down you're gonna make us crash!" Brian yelled holding on to his seat

"Oh Brian relax I'm going the speed limit" Darryl assured him

"The speed limit is 55 not 85!"

The blond turned his head towards the window and seen that his brother was right

"Oh…..my bad"

Then as he thought things couldn't get worse police lights flashed behind them demanding for Darryl to pull over

"Shit it's the police; Darryl slow down!" Brian demanded

"On it"

The young blond stepped down on the breaks but it seemed as though the car was accelerating faster and faster

"DARRYL! YOU JUST STEPPED ON THE GAS AGAIN!"

"Ooooh whoops"

"Attention all units we have a high speed chase on highway 180 south requesting backup!"

"Ah don't worry I can fix this" Darryl assured his brother

He thought that it was the brake but once again; he just down harder on the gas. The gauge displayed that Darryl was doing 93 miles per hour; flying through traffic. Also instead of four police there were about fifteen or twenty following suit.

"DARRYL I'M NEVER TAKING YOU DRIVING AGAAAINNNNN!"

"FINE WITH MEEEEEEE!"

The End

Please Review


	12. Season 2 Episode 4: Game Night

Season 2,Episode 4: Game Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fast and furious franchise expect my own characters or ideas

*Please excuse some grammar/punctuation errors.

Special Note Thank You To Everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed this series

Friday Evening

8:30 PM

Toretto Household

Los Angeles

No One's POV

The weekend is finally here once again; Today was Friday and people all over Los Angeles took part in outdoor activities with friends and family. However tonight the Toretto family would partake in an old-fashioned family game night. Dom proposed this idea earlier in the week and everyone; seemed okay with the switching things up. After dinner everyone gathered at the dining room table with their beers expect Darryl who was drinking a can of Coca-Cola.

Five minutes later Dom rejoined his family with a monopoly board game.

"Ooooh I haven't played monopoly in ages," Mia said

"Yeah same here; Where did you find this Dom?" Letty questioned

"Behind some old junk in the garage; It looks an older version"

"What makes you say that?" Darryl asked taking a sip of his soda

Brian picked up the game box and observed it closely

"The cover looks different; There's a bigger selection of game pieces and it says made in 1965 on the back"

"That might be our Dad's old game; Remember Dom?"

"Oh yeah; He gave it us back in the nineties"

"and you still kept it all this time?" Tej asked

"I guess so…...Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Dom carefully pulled off the top and took out everything and read the directions out loud

"The object of the game IS to become the wealthiest player through buying, renting and selling property. PREPARATION: Place the board on a table and put the Chance and Community Chest cards facedown on their allotted spaces on the board. Each player chooses one token to represent him/her while traveling around the board. Each player is given $1,500 divided as follows: P each of $500s, $100~ and $50~; 6 $40~; 5 each of $105, $5~ and $Is. All remaining money and other equipment go to the Bank. Stack the .. Bank's money on edge in the compartments in the plastic Banker's tray."

"I'll be the banker" Letty volunteered grabbing the stacks of money before dividing it up evenly.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that everyone has played before right?"

Nobody shook their head no so Dom, didn't need to explain further. Next everyone picked out their game piece.

Brian-Cannon

Dom-Racecar

Mia-Iron

Letty-Shoe/Boot

Darryl-Saxophone

Tej-Battleship

Roman-Top Hat

Then the game began…

1 Hour Time Skip…

Darryl's POV

My family and I have playing monopoly for about an hour now and things, are getting tense. Everyone has about 2-3 properties a piece and is working on building their empires. I, on the other hand, is just trying to stay out of jail because; I can't get $200 for pass and go. Letty just rolled a three and landed on free parking; Now it's my turn. Carefully and Slowly I take the dice into my sweaty palms and shook them four times before releasing. Thankfully it was a six which means I could pull a chance card. But after reading my faith I wish someone else had pulled it.

"Pay every player $50 each"

I cursed under my breath and starting counting out my money. Didn't expect to lose $300 that fast.

"My turn" Roman said picking up the device

No One's POV

Darryl handed the dice over to Rome who rolled a four and landed on Tej's New York Avenue.

"Ha! pay up mutha fucker" Tej gloated holding his hand out

The bald man shook his head in disappointed and start counting his money.

"How much?"

"$450"

"Are you serious?!"

"Of course; Now give me my money"

Rome roughly pushed the bills on the table and pushed them forward to Tej

"Here!" He said angrily

"Nice doing business with ya" Tej laughed

"Brian you're up"

Time Skip

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Tej's POV

Ha, Rome still hasn't figure out that I tricked him into giving me money. My properties have been mortgaged so technically I can't collect rent from any other player who land on them; Oh well. Besides I'm gonna need extra money because Mia and Dom have already started putting houses on their properties which will lead to hotels and that's what makes you go bankrupt.

"Tej didn't you take out a mortgage on your properties?" Rome asked

Shit!

"Why you ask?"

"Because you weren't supposed to charge me rent!"

I started acting clueless hoping he would just drop the situation

"What are you talking about?"

Rome then grabbed the white pamphlet and read the instructions out loud

"If the property is mortgaged, no rent can be collected. When a property is mortgaged, its Title Deed card is placed face down in front of the owner."

Everyone looked at me with shock so I decided to keep going with being clueless

"I didn't know that…..oh well"

"No, not oh well; Give me my money back!" Rome demanded

"Well you didn't you till now so technically it's your fault"

"But you still cheated fool!"

"I don't consider it cheating"

And that started the first brawl of the evening.

No One's POV

As Tej and Roman's argument continued to escalate even further Dom, stepped in and stopped it.

"ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!; Tej obviously didn't know and Rome, you should have been paying attention. So just give him $225 back"

"Oh hell naw!; I'm out that's some bullshit!"

Rome stormed away from the game and headed upstairs.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Brian's POV

I made my way upstairs and searched the second floor. Every light was turned off except for the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. Before entering I knocked and a "come in" was heard on the other side. Rome was sitting down on the bed playing on his phone.

"So this is how you're gonna spend the rest of your night?" I ask him

"It works for me" he replied not taking his eyes off the glowing screen

"Rome just come back downstairs so we finish playing monopoly"

"No"

"Look I know what Tej did was wrong but…."

"But nothing he knew the rules and didn't say anything!"

"Well to be fair you weren't pay attention"

"It's still wrong Bri and you know it."

"Yes he shouldn't have done that but; you did get half your money back"

"I should have gotten the whole $450"

"Look If I give the other $225 dollars will you come back to finish?"

He took like a minute to think about my offer

" No keep your money; This is between Tej and I. But I'll come back"

"Great"

"I just hope he goes bankrupt and loses"

All I could do is just laugh and shake my head; Classic Roman

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

No One's POV

"What is taking Brian so long?" Letty asked a little impatient

"You know Roman honey; He's not always cooperative" Dom mentioned

"Amen to that" Darryl added taking a sip of his fourth soda

Everyone at the table stared at the young blonde as he continued to drink.

"Darryl how many sodas have you had this evening?" Mia asked

"only four"

"ONLY FOUR?!"

"Bro that's not good for your diabetes" Tej said

"I have extra insulin"

"That's three sodas too many give me it" Mia demanded holding her hand out

"NO IT'S MINE!"

Darryl jumped out his seat and starting running around the house with Mia trying to catch him. Apparently he's in the midst of a sugar rush.

"Come back here!"

"You have to catch me first Hahahahahahaha !"

As the chase continued Brian and Rome, descended down the stairs and headed back into the dining room. Tej counted out $225 and held in his hand.

"Here's your money back"

"I don't understand; I thought it was my fault?"

"Well you and Brian were upstairs I did some thinking; and it would be wrong for me to keep the other half"

"Wow Tej I don't know what to say….Thanks for coming to your senses"

"Yeah sure…" Tej responded sarcastically

There was an awkward silence until it was interrupted by a loud crash

"What was that?' Brian asked

"Your brother had a couple of sodas too many" Letty said

"And now he's in a sugar rush" Tej added

"Mia is trying to catch him, but from the sounds of it she's having no success"

"Yeah we should go help her" Dom said

"Good Idea" Brian said

Both men headed towards the back and blocked Darryl's path. Catching him before he could run young blond squirmed in their strong grip; trying his hardest to break free

"Let me goooooo!; I need more SUGAR!" Darryl yelped

"Oh I think you've had enough sugar for tonight young man" Brian laughed snatching the can of soda

"NOOOOOOOOO!; GIVE IT BACK!; GIVE IT….."

Darryl's rush ended and was now knocked out. His little snores echoed throughout the house.

"Well looks like Darryl is out"

__F and F: Family Chronicles_

2 Hours Later…...

No One's POV

Two more hours have passed and the time was now 12:20 AM Saturday Morning. Darryl was still sound asleep on the couch; Dom,Tej,Roman and Letty observed Brian and Mia who, were the only one's left in the game. Everyone else had went bankrupt.

Mia's POV

The Pressure is on; It's now down to Brian and I. Since everyone else was out the game it was a lot more difficult for O'Connor to land on my properties and vise versa. It seems like this could go for at least another two or three hours but well just have to wait and see.

"You're going down Toretto!" Brian gloated

"Ha! in your dreams O'Connor" I snapped back laughing

He released the dice and ended up with a five.

"One,Two,Three,Four,Five…...Fuck!"

My eyes widen as I noticed he just landed on my Pennsylvania Ave. He tried changing it but I shook my head and moved his cannon piece back

"Pay up!"

"How much?"

"$2800"

"Well I'm out"

"Yessss I win! in your face!"

"Great job Sis" Dom complemented

"Thanks"

"Yeah great game; I'll get you next time…." Brian assured me

"Haha, yeah we'll see"

The End

Please Review


	13. Season 2 Episode 5: The Grocery Shopping Simulation

Season 2,Episode 5: The Grocery Shopping Simulation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fast and furious franchise expect my own characters or ideas

*Please excuse some grammar/punctuation errors.

O'Connor Household

Sunday Morning

10:30 AM

Los Angeles

No One's POV

The Weekend was almost over. Today was Sunday and everyone would be taken advantage of their free time before heading back to work/school. It had been two weeks since the events of Game Night had taken place and May was slowly coming to a close. Next Week Darryl would graduate from the eighth grade. Nothing spectacular like a high school graduation; just a small ceremony and a supervised party/dance in the Gym. This morning Brian just woke up and felt like working out. Now with it being 10:30 a.m the older blond entered into his house just as he left it. No one seemed to up yet which was surprising; Not for Darryl but for Mia she's usually the first one up and already making breakfast. Speaking of that subject Brian was starving!; He now realized that it would have probably been a good time to, eat something before heading out. Hopefully, there's some leftover burgers or chicken wings from Friday's barbeque. But when Brian open the fridge his eyes literally almost popped out their sockets.

"What the hell!; Where's the food?"

The blond searched through the freezer and all the cabinets and couldn't find any food in sight

"I don't believe this!; I could have sworn we had food yesterday!"

Brian pondered on the situation until he realized Mia, probably had answers

"MIA!, MIA!, MIA!"

He was halfway up the stairs until Darryl, came out his room with a Ps3 controller in one hand

"Brian Shhhhh!; Mia is sick"

"Sick?; Since when?"

"After you left this morning she started throwing up and now she's drinking some peppermint tea for her headache"

"Oh poor thing; I should check on her"

-Time Skip-

With a series of light knocks Brian and Darryl entered the room Mia was occupying and was slightly shocked at its state. It looked as though a tornado had touched down twice !. Clothes are off the hangers, tissues are covering the bed, trash overflowing and dishes covered both the desk and dresser.

"Damn!; I thought your room was bad" Brian whispered to his brother

"Thanks," Darryl said sarcastically

The two moved through the mess and stopped at the foot of Mia's bed

"Mia….Mia…..Mia"

"What?" Mia groaned

"Where's all the food ?"

"Gone Brian…..If you're hungry then get some fast food"

"Well, what about tomorrow? and the rest of the week?"

"I'll just have Letty pick up a few things"

"That's not necessary…..Darryl and I will do the shopping"

The young blond gave his brother a Peeved look

"We Will?; You sure about that Bri?"

"Yeah Darryl has a point; When's the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"That's not important; What matters is you getting better"

Mia was still hesitant about sending the O'Connors out for groceries but, maybe if she gave them a list it would be followed.

"Alright fine I'll give you this one chance; Let me give you a list"

Mia grabbed a scrap piece of paper and began to write down the following things….

Eggs

Turkey Bacon

Milk

Two Containers of Green Veggie Blend

Orange Juice pulp free

Cereal

Lunch meat

Bread

Olive Oil Mayo

Lettuce

Tomatoes

Protein Shakes

Bananas

Ground Turkey

Four Cans of Soup

Lipton Tea (100 Count)

Vegetable Oil

Bag of Chicken Wings

"This should be enough for now; I'll get more stuff once I feel better"

Brian scanned through the list and read off every item in his head

"We got this Darryl; This should be easy"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Car Ride to Grocery Store

"Brian are you sure about this?" Darryl asked his brother for the hundredth time

"Yes I am; Don't worry little brother we got this" Brian assured

"That's what I'm afraid of"

"Come on Darryl have a little faith"

"I will once you actually get the stuff on the list"

"Fair enough…..So you excited for summer vacation?"

Darryl sighed "Yeah"

"You don't sound too happy about it"

"I am its just that…..Starting in September I'll be a high schooler !"

"Don't remind me…..You're growing up too fast"

"Exactly why can't I be five again?: Without a care in the world"

"Are you nervous to start high school?"

"Yes very"

"Oh Darryl there's nothing to it; It's just like middle school but with older kids and more freedom"

"That still doesn't help but thanks"

"You'll be fine I'm not worried"

"I still am…...anyways do you think we'll ever find Carter Verone and his crew?"

"We've found our enemies in the past so; I'm positive we will eventually"

"Okay, because once we do….You don't even wanna know!

"Trust me we've also got some unfinished business to attend"

The remainder of the car ride was mainly silent; Five minutes later Brian pulled into the parking lot of Ralph's Supermarket

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Inside Ralph's

Dom, Tej, and Roman stood near the front entrance inside Ralph's; Waiting for the O'Connor's

"Oh hey guys what a coincidence bumping into you here" Brian joked

Everyone was slightly confused at first especially Darryl

"You told us to meet you here" Tej pointed out

"Yes I did for a really good reason"

The younger blond turned towards his brother and said

"I thought you said we didn't need help hmmm"

"O'Connor what's really going on?" Dom inquired crossing his arms

"Yeah brah I was still asleep when you texted" Roman added

Brian sighed before speaking "Okay the truth is that…..Mia is sick and there's no food at our house. She was gonna call Letty and tell her to it but, I volunteered myself and Darryl to do it"

"Which he said "Oh don't worry Mia we got this" Darryl added

"So you called us for help?" Tej asked

"Pretty much"

"Well let's prove my sister wrong; Did she give you a list?"

"Uh yeah One sec"

Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of notebook paper; Tej, Roman, and Dom gathered around and read over the list

"Brah this gonna be a piece of cake," Roman said rubbing his chin

"Yeah It can't be too hard to follow a simple list" Dom added

"Okay well since you guys have this under control; I'm gonna browse around, text me when you're done" Darryl announced

"Will do" Brian said

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Tej and Roman

Aisle 2 (Coffee, Tea, Hot Chocolate, Etc…)

"Okay the list says Lipton Tea 100 count, But what flav….."

Tej looked around and seen that Rome was nowhere in sight

"Rome where the hell did you run off too?"

"Aisle 4! Come quick"

He just shook head and headed over to Aisle 4

"Look what I found!; Taki's in a bigger bag for only $2.99!"

"Rome man we need to get what's off the list first" Tej mentioned

"But it's takis fool!; You're telling me you don't want any?"

"I do but…."

"HA! You said I do; which means you do"

"Okay fine put them in the cart; Then let's get back to aisle…"

Tej froze for a minute after setting eyes on a bag of muddy buddies

"Are those muddy buddies?!"

"You mean Puppy chow?"

"Puppy what?"

"That's what my health teacher always called it"

"Hmmm, interesting…..We better grab a few bags of these"

"What happened to getting stuff off the list?" Rome asked sarcastically

"You can always add things you don't need; Besides I'll just burn off those extra calories later on during my workout session"

"Smart thinking…..I like it"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Brian and Dom

"Hey Dom look Miller light six pack is on sale" Brian pointed out looking at the sales sign

"Bri you know I'm more of a Corona man"

"Yeah well your Corona is like double of what Miller light is"

Dom read the price tag and said "Damn when the hell did beer get some expensive!?"

"Since we live in California"

"True; We better stock up for this week's barbecue"

"Yet you're still gonna come out more money" Brian mentioned

"We're millionaires O'Connor; This is barely putting a dent in my pocket"

"Suit yourself; I'm gonna get some Miller for me"

After putting both packs of beer in the cart; not much room remained and would probably need a second one.

"Okay, Beer off the list; what's next?" Dom asked

"Breakfast foods"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Darryl

Darryl was now done with his portion of the shopping; Unlike his brothers he actually got food off the list and instead of junk. If he wanted to reverse his Diabetes then he'll need to continue eating healthy even if nobody else would. The young blond had a variety of ingredients for nutritional smoothies; protein shakes, vegetables for side dishes, portion control snacks, and chocolate bars; Just in case his blood sugar drops suddenly.

Now he had been waiting by the checkout lanes for at least twenty minutes now. Brian and the others already said they were on their way, but still no sign of them. The blond sighed and decided to play Subway surfers on his phone to make time pass.

Ten minutes later they all came into a view with carts filled with crap.

"Oh boy Mia, is gonna be furious," Darryl thought in his head

Later on that Day…

O'Connor Household

Sunday Evening

5:38 PM

Los Angeles

"What the hell...Darryl O'Connor get down here!" Mia yelled

Darryl came down rushing down the stairs; hoping that he wasn't in trouble

"Hi, Mia how are things?"

"Where's all the stuff I put on the list this morning?"

"At the grocery store"

"Why did you let Brian get all this beer?; Junk food and other unnecessary bullcrap!"

"Because I was doing my own shopping"

"I see at least you remember to get healthy things; Also my soup and tea"

"I kind of figured Brian wouldn't get it"

"You figured right; Where is your brother anyway?"

"Not really sure; he just said don't wait up for him"

"Okay and don't worry Darryl I'm not mad at you; The exact opposite actually"

"Really?"

"Yeah you are taking care of your diabetes all by yourself; Good Job"

"Thanks; So am I good to go?"

"Yeah"

As Darryl was about to head back to his room Letty, came into the kitchen.

"Hey Letty"

"What's up kiddo?"

"About to play some video games"

"Have fun"

"Oh don't worry I will"

Now that O'Connor was heading back upstairs; It gave Mia and Letty a chance to catch up.

"How are you feeling?; Dom told me you were sick" Letty asked

"Yeah I woke up this morning feeling very nauseous, dizzy and a massive migraine" Mia said

"Awe you poor thing: Why didn't you call me?"

"Because Brian volunteered to take care of everything"

"Oh Yeah…...How'd that go?"

"Just like I thought it would; Didn't get a single thing on the list. At least Darryl remembered the soup and tea"

"But aren't you mad?"

Mia shook her head no and Letty seemed slightly confused "I have something to show you.."

The two walked towards the basement and headed down the stairs; After reaching the bottom Mia headed toward the fridge and opened it. Inside was every food known to man; Every shelf was stocked with little to no wiggle room for other items.

"Did you really think I would trust Brian to do the grocery shopping?" Mia laughed

"How long have this stuff been down here?" Letty inquired

"I'd say about two weeks; This is just for emergencies like this"

"So this was just a test?"

"Pretty much"

Letty gave Mia a high five "Girl you are so bad"

"Yeah I know"

The End

Till Next Time

Darrylnewman99

Please Review


	14. Season 2 Episode 6: Under Speculation

Season 2,Episode 6: Under Speculation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fast and furious franchise expect my own characters or ideas

*Please excuse some grammar/punctuation errors.

O'Connor Household

Friday Morning

June 13th

Los Angeles

No One's POV

The dazzling sun made its way over the horizon; On this spectacular Friday morning. It was now officially June and kids all around the U.S would starting their summer vacation. For Los Angeles area schools, it would be today the 13th and; Darryl couldn't be happier. The young blond was so excited that it was impossible to sleep so; he spent half of last night coming up with a list of things to do with friends and family over break. Now came the waiting game.

At 6:20 Darryl's alarm echoed through his now brightly colored room; From the Sun's Ray. He fluttered his eyes open and grinned from ear to ear.

Darryl's POV

Yessssss! IT'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!. I've been waiting for this moment since the first day back in September. It's still crazy to think that my Middle School years are coming to a close. I remember my first day of 6th Grade; It was so nerve wrecking at first. Switching classes every fifty-five minutes six times a day; I already so used to having one teacher all day but, now It would be torture to be stuck with my teachers for that long of a period. Even though High school is exactly like Middle school I'm still nervous about starting my freshman year. But, I still have three months till that happens. So for now it's time to get crazy and PPAARRTTYY!"

-Time Skip-

Taylor King Middle School

Friday 7:12 AM

Los Angeles

No One's POV

Brian pulled up into the student drop-off parking lot at exactly 7:12; Around the same time as the morning rush hour crowd.

"So what time is your ceremony today?" Brian asked

"Students show up at 5:30; Parents at 6:30 in the auditorium" Darryl replied unbuckling his seatbelt

"Alright; Have a great last day and good luck on your exams"

"Thanks, Bro; See ya later"

Darryl got out of the car and made his way into the school; He passed through all the massive crowds and headed towards the upper level wing aka 8th Grade Hall. Ready to start his last day

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

11:59 AM

Taylor King Middle School

Los Angeles

No One's POV

One minute remained for the 2012-2013 School Year; After an hour of talking with friends and signing yearbooks the eighth grade class; was ready to start their summer vacation. Darryl had managed to forget about high school until; it was closer to school starting in September. All the students were all anxiously waiting before; starting the official countdown.

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

THREE!  
TWO!

ONE!

RING, RING, RING !

"WHOOOOOOO!"

" IT'S SUMMER VACATION! HALLELUJAH!; !' Jared screeched running down the hall with his friends

"FINALLY!; Guys wait…...We need to take our first ninth grade selfie!" Caleb remembered pulling out his phone

The four gathered around and before taking it; Mr. Clinton yelled

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turn around; By the looks on their principal's face something was up

"ALL EIGHTH GRADE BACK TO THE CAFETERIA NOW!" Mr. Clinton ordered causing the kids to run the distance back in fear.

"Damn what the hell could we have done?" Darryl asked his friends

They just shook their heads and sat at their old seats.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

"ALL THE MOBILE LAB COMPUTERS HAVE BEEN SMASHED TO PIECES!; BATHROOMS AND CLASSROOMS HAVE BEEN TRASHED!; EQUIPMENT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND LET'S NOT FORGET THAT SOMEONE BROKE INTO MY LOCKED OFFICE!; AND ACCORDING TO THE VIDEOTAPE A GROUP OF KIDS WERE WONDERING THE HALLS AT THE TIME !; AND THIS GRADE WERE THE ONLY ONE'S ALLOWED OUTSIDE THEIR ASSIGNED CLASS!; SO DOES THE GROUP OF IDIOTIC TEENAGERS WHO DID ALL THIS LIKE TO FESS UP NOW AND SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES?!"

The whole cafeteria was so silent you could hear a pin drop; I'm pretty sure Mr. Clinton has scared the shit out of everybody.

"So no one wants to fess up huh?" He said folding his arms "Very well then until that happen s;You're all suspects which means all of you are to stay in here until further notice!"

A group of grunts and murmurs filled the area

"Wait it gets better; Since you all have no respect for school property Mrs, Gonzales and I, are confiscating all electronic devices"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!; TECHNICALLY IT'S AFTER SCHOOL HOURS!" A student yelled

"Yeah well here's the thing; This is my school and I'll do whatever the hell I want!"

For the next ten minutes Principal Clinton and Mrs. Gonzales migrated through the cafeteria and took everybody's phone; causing about a third of them to cry thought he was going to but, realized that it was just anger.

"Now all someone has to do is fess up; and you'll all get your phones back"

Not another word was said and Mr. Clinton shut the cafeteria doors shut; Locking them afterwards.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

1:17 PM

The now ninth graders still, sat impatiently in the cafeteria. With it now being almost 1:30 a lot of them were starting feel a bit peckish. Since no one had their phones or tablets; It seemed they had been in detention for what seemed like years. Darryl had been staring out the window all this time; and would catch himself daydreaming. The blond would make growling noises at kids passing by their school; Probably laughing at him and his classmates if, they knew what exactly was going on.

"Ugh I can't take this anymore!" Marcus furiously yelled "We should be enjoying our summer vacation !; Not stuck in stupid detention!"

"Exactly and besides it could have been students from another grade" Caleb pointed out

"Caleb does have a point?: Just because he seen a group of friends meandering around the eighth grade wing doesn't mean it was one of us" Darryl said

"Yep and Principal Clinton probably just let the perps run lose" Jared sighed

As time painfully passed by the students grew more and more impatient. Not to mention that cafeterias temperature was super muggy and unbearable and this point. A couple of boys decided to try pick the locked door; leading to the kitchen. Everyone else watch in anticipation. But when they exactly got inside in the kitchen; Nothing was left!. Everything had been swept clean; only leaving behind a can of expired beans.

"You've got to be kidding!; There's nothing left!" one student yelled

"We've got to get out of here!"

Then all at once a herd of ravenous and irritated students charged, for the windows and started pounding on them; Hoping to break the glass and be set free.

"We're doomed !" Jared cried covering his face

"Yep, exactly Jared; will probably never eat or smell fresh air ever again!" Darryl said dramatically

This could go on for hours...maybe even days.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

2:06 PM

Brian's POV

Where the heck is Darryl? Mia went to pick him up but, said the school was locked and looked somewhat abandoned. Jare d,Caleb and Marcus's parents called around 12:50 and asked have I seen their boys. So now I guess it's not just my brother who; didn't come home right away. I called the school and Darryl's cell phone but; It just ended up going to voicemail; every single time. I paced around the living room for a good thirty minutes before deciding; to call the middle school one more time before driving over there myself.

My patience continue to decrease dramatically; waiting for someone to pick up the stupid phone. Then after five minutes someone did.

"Hello this is Principal Clinton"

"Good Afternoon Mr. Clinton; it's Brian O'Connor"

"Brian good to hear from you; What can I help you with?"

"Well I know today school was dismissed at 12 but; Darryl still hasn't come home yet.; Would you have to know where he might be?"

"As a matter of fact I do; Your Brother and his classmates are currently in Detention"

I sighed knowing that whatever Darryl could have done to get himself in trouble on the last day of school couldn't have been good.

"What happened?"

"Well I was checking all the mobile lab computer and to my discovery; They were all smashed to pieces; Also the eighth grade wing has been completely trashed and numerous of things have been stolen"

"That's horrible; but what makes you think it could have been an eighth grader?"

"The evidence"

"So you're telling me you have solid proof that it was one of them?"

"That's what I'm saying"

"Interesting…..I'll be in touch"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Taylor King Middle School

4:00 PM

8th Grade Wing

No One's POV

The Day progressed and life went on. The Class of 2017 however was still trapped in Detention (4 hours and counting). Brian meet up with Tej and Hobbs at the school's front entrance. Principal Clinton just drove off to get food most likely; Leaving the school unsupervised. They made their way upstairs and entered the eighth grade wing. To Brian's surprise it was still trashed.

"Damn this place is fucked up," Tej said

"Yeah no kidding" Hobbs answered "Graffiti on the walls and lockers, Trash all over the floor and from the looks of it; A failed toilet papering"

"Darryl and his classmates couldn't have done this" Brian stated

"We'll just have to find out and see"

Hobbs pulled a tablet out his bag and began scanning the lockers for fingerprints and DNA.

He heard a beeping sound ;meaning that a match was found.

"I got something. The system detected three-four different fingerprints"

"Great but what now?" Brian asked "We don't know who they belong to"

"Maybe the school files might have something" Tej mentioned

"Worth a shot…."

Principal Clinton's Office

Super Teacher Administration Log in

username: clintonb75

password:**********

Submit

Welcome Mr. Clinton

Taylor King Middle School

June 13th,2013

LAST DAY OF INSTRUCTIONAL TEACHING!

QUICK LINK

-STUDENT DATABASE (x)

-TEACHER DIRECTORY

-LUNCH MENU

-SCHOOL SPORTS SCHEDULE: SPRING 2013

\- HANDBOOK

STUDENT DATABASE

-CLASS OF 2019 (6TH GRADE)

-CLASS OF 2018 (7TH GRADE)

-CLASS OF 2017 (8TH GRADE)

CLASS OF 2017

NO DNA MATCH FOUND

CLASS OF 2018

NO DNA MATCH FOUND

CLASS OF 2019

4 MATCHES FOUND.

Eric Lowell

Jacob Wells

James Hancock

Andrew Smith

"Looks like some now seventh graders are going to be in deep trouble" Hoobs sang

"Oh yeah Big Time!" Brian added

"To be honest; I didn't think that was gonna work" Tej confessed

"Now we know Darryl and his classmates are innocen,t" Hobbs said

"We better go let them out….I'm pretty sure they're all freaking out"

-Time Skip-

As Brian,Tej and Hobbs continued walking down the halls of Taylor King Middle School; Andrew and James decided to flip the signs; Making the three men fall right into their trap. Instead of heading for the cafeteria they, ended in the lower seventh grade wing.

"Andrew once they wander inside a classroom; looked them inside!" James instructed

"Don't worry James; They'll never find out it was us and those sticking ninth graders will be in major trouble! Andrew laughed

The two boys high fived each other

"Where did Eric and Jacob run off to?" James asked

"I think to torment them"

"Excellent; Oh look it's show time"

Andrew quickly tipped toed down the hall and stopped at Room 106 and slammed it shut; Locking it afterwards before running off. Loud Pounding could be heard in the cafeteria. This won't end well

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

7:46 PM

Now almost eight hours into detention; The Class of 2017 had pretty much given up on trying to escape and had fallen asleep. and Hobbs tried shooting and breaking down the classroom door but, had no luck. Principal Clinton checked in every thirty minutes; seeing if a confession was ready to come out; yet still nothing. Andre w,Eric,James and Jacob still continue to meander around the school; Seeing what else they could destroy. Angry Parents demanded that their kids get released from detention but; Mr. Clinton wasn't budging. Eventually numerous police cars surrounded the school.

The kids were woken from their slumber by numerous footsteps approaching the cafeteria.

"You guys are free to go"

Everyone fled out the building in a huge pack; Singing songs of happiness. Darryl was stopped by a few officers.

"Are you Darryl O'Connor?"

"Yes"

"We're co-workers of Luke Hobbs; Do you have to know where Room 106 is?"

"Uhh yeah I'll show you"

-Time Skip-

After they unlocked the door Brian ,Tej and Hobbs came running out.

"Brian what were you guys doing in there?"

"Someone locked us in there and we've been trapped since like 4 o'clock"

"Trust me that's a lot better than eight" Marcus pointed out

"Exactly; So what happens to Principal Clinton and those kids who framed us?" Jared asked

"Well we can't tell exactly what's gonna happen to those kids who framed you but; your principal will be reviewed and he might not have his job next school year.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Darryl said sarcastically "Oh well at least it's all over"

Everyone agreed and decided to call it a night; Today had been quite eventful.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

1 Week Later….

June 20th,2013

Taylor King Middle School

8:30 PM

Gym

"Congratulations to the Class of 2017 on being promoted to their freshman year at Silver Fox High School; You've earned it!" Mrs. Gonzalez announced

After the parents starting clapping; The students bowed all at once and smiled for the dozens of flashes coming their way.

Darryl meet up with his family after his friends went with theirs; For a big Family Dinner and a toast to their family members success.

The End

Please Review


	15. Season 2 Episode 7: The Car Tale

_____________________________

Season 2,Episode 7: The Car Tale  
_____________________________

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fast and furious franchise expect my own characters or ideas 

*Please excuse some grammar/punctuation errors.

 

Thursday July 25th  
O'Connor Household  
Los Angeles 

No One's POV

It was the dead of summer and Los Angeles this year it was quite cooler than past seasons. Usually the average would range from 75 to 82. Now it was put into question if would reach 70. On a positive note though Kids were spending more time outside;enjoying the great outdoors. Darryl O'Connor on the other hand was, rather on the lazy side of the spectrum. Most days he's usually locked up in his room; playing video games, watching YouTube videos or spending all his allowance on Starbucks. He never actually ever starting going there; until this summer. Around Mid June they, we're having frappuccino happy hour for exactly two weeks. Well Darryl was just walking through town on their launch day and; seen the crowded lines forming. Long story short he tried his very first frappuccino and fell in love. Now on with the story.......The Day is July 24th at around 1:45 p.m; Darryl is in his room playing Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare while listening to music. Mia comes in and isn't pleased.

Mia's POV

Why am I not surprised? It's the same thing everyday with Darryl. Sleep in till Noon, eat and then head back upstairs to play stupid mindless video games for Ten Hours. What happened to all things he said that him and his friends were gonna do?!; The only good thing about this is that he's still taking good care of his diabetes; but not exercising regularly won't make things better. 

"Hey Mia" Darryl greeted "what's up?"

"What's up?!, You're being a lazy couch potato that's what's up!!!" 

“But it’s hot ” Darryl argued not taking his eyes off the screen  
“It’s 68 degrees” She stated back folding her arms 

“I meant like hot on the second floor”

“Well then why are you up here?”

“I’m afraid that my blood sugar will drop so I need to stay close to a food source”

Mia raised her eyebrows and stared at the young blond before saying 

“First Off Darryl……..You just ate a ginormous brunch, second you always some sort of candy or sugar stashed on your person and lastly………….You’ve been sitting on your ass all week doing absolutely nothing!. You say would want to reverse your diabetes but by not exercising is not helping your cause”

“Mia I get exercise everyday………….Walking downstairs to the kitchen everyday, the bathroom and starbucks down on Bishop and Broadway isn’t easy work”

The brunette smacked her forehead and sighed “Well here’s what gonna happen today…….”

Mia walked over to Darryl’s TV and shut if off

“Hey!!”

“I’m kicking you out the house until dinner time; to go and do something productive with your time instead of wasting it away on video games!”

“What am I am gonna do for five hours!?!?” Darryl grunted 

She then handed the young blond a twenty dollar bill and said 

"Go to Starbucks, hang out with your friends, go skydiving I don't care just do something"

Darryl rolled his eyes and grunted as he grabbed his phone,earbuds and wallet. Then he made his way downstairs and out the house. 

__F and F: Family Chronicles___ 

As the day progressed; Darryl's boredom grew stronger and stronger. He had been walking around the streets of Los Angeles since 1:53. He couldn't come up with anything fun to do; Marcus,Jared and Caleb were all busy; doing other things. 

Darryl’s POV

Could my day get any better? It’s one thing to be kick out the house for a quarter of the day; Now all my friends are busy!. Also I’ve only been outside for eight minutes!!, Might as well just head to starbucks for the time being. 

No One’s POV 

Darryl changed his direction he was walking in and; headed for the other side of town. When he was about half way to Starbucks; Dom and Letty’s house came into view. Also Dom’s charger was sitting out in the driveway; looking like a million bucks. The blond decided to stop by for a few minutes to see if anyone was home. Since the back door is usually open; that’s where he entered through 

“Hello Dom?, Letty? Anybody home?” Darryl called out

No answer 

Probably at the garage more than likely. 

The blond made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Doing all that walking made him pretty dehydrated apparently. 

As he continued to meander around the first floor Darryl, lied eyes on Dom’s car keys and an idea popped inside his head. 

Darryl’s POV

Oh Dom left his car keys sitting on the kitchen counter. I wonder if he would care; that I took the charger out for a spin. Even though my driving isn’t perfect it’s passable; well probably not to Brian. However even if my super careful; nobody will suspect anything. Then again things happen to even good drivers. But you only live once so I mean why not right?

Come on Darryl it’s either now or never………

So slowly after counting to ten I picked up the keys and placed them in my trembling and sweaty palms. 

After finally getting into the charger my nerves were more calm and collect. I put the key into the ignition and pulled out the driveway.

“Please let everything go smoothly” I murmured getting further and further away with no turning back.  
_____F and F: Family Chronicles____

Downtown Los Angeles  
Starbucks  
Forty Minutes Later….. (3:00 PM)

Darryl’s POV

After Forty Minutes of driving around town I, decided to stop for a frosty cold frappuccino. My driving skills were getting quite better than last time. If I keep this up then I'll have my driver's license by sixteen for sure. 

No One's POV

After Darryl got his drink he, headed back to the charger and started it before, driving off at high speed. The young blond was definitely gonna take advantage of every moment. Los Angeles never failed to disappoint him.

-Time Skip-

___F and F: Family Chronicles___

Darryl's POV

I sighed in disappointed as my drink, comes to a slow and painful end. Even though it's clear that no more substance is present I, still desperately try and find something. Things are still going smooth after almost an entire hour. Dom and everyone else will probably be at the garage until dinner. I'm also getting the hang of this driving thing it seems ten times easier and; less stressful without someone watching and evaluating you. With also means that listening to the radio wouldn't affect my concentration.

I pushed the on button for the radio and Suit and Tie By Justin Timberlake roared through the speakers and I instantly started singing.

 

Stop, let me get a good look at it  
Oh, so thick, now I know why they call it a fatty  
And aww, shit's so sick, got a hit and picked up a habit  
But that's alright, 'cause you're all mine  
Awww, go on and show 'em who you call "Daddy"  
I guess they're just mad 'cause, girl, they wish they had it  
Ooh, my killer, my thriller, yeah, you're a classic  
And you're all mine tonight 

And as long as I got my suit and......

No One's POV

After singing that the last line Darryl, screamed at the top of his lungs. The blond failed to realize that he lost all focus on driving and, slowly began to take his hand off the steering wheel. Dom's Charger was swerving like crazy and Darryl couldn't even control it.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

He reached for his seatbelt but was; having difficulty getting it off. Darryl started sweating excessively and prayed that this wouldn't end bad.

"Come on you stupid piece of shit!!!!" Darryl yelped 

He was now seconds away from coming head to head with a tree. Making the Blond even more Nervous and terrified Darryl, started jabbing at his seatbelt in a brisk manner.Luckily he was able to jump out right as the car hit the tree dead ahead. 

The charger’s front was completely smashed in and shards of glass from both the windshields and windows layed embedded in the dirt and grass. Surprisingly no had even seen the accident or even cared about stopping by to make sure everything was alright. 

He observed the car and mentally screamed inside his head. Tiny tears rolled down his cheek in fear of what was coming his way.

Darryl’s POV

Fuck,Fuck, Fuck,Fuck,Fuck!!!. I can’t believe this shit!; Dom’s car is completely destroyed! I’m gonna be grounded for life!!!!. I knew taking the car was a bad idea in the first place; Should have just listened to my conscience. Now there’s only one thing left to do…...Get Rid of the evidence and just tell lie and say that somebody stole it. Yeah that should work for now.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_ 

The Next Day……

Friday July 26th

11:42 a.m 

No One’s POV

Darryl didn’t get much sleep last night; probably just four hours at the most. Who come blame him right?. After Crashing Dom’s Charger he disposed of the remains and hoped no one, would find them. 

Now it’s Friday meaning that the weekend was finally here. The blond was just probably gonna head out at 1:00 before Mia comes in and gives yet another lecture. Darryl laid on his bed already fully dressed, playing subway surfers to kill some time. 

Then at 11:42 he got an incoming text from his friend Marcus

Marcus: Hey Darryl there’s a baseball game this afternoon; You wanna go?  
Darryl: Yeah that sounds like fun; Is Caleb and Jared going as well?  
Marcus: Yep and we were thinking about grabbing some lunch  
Darryl: Sounds good; You guys wanna meet at Starbucks off Bishop and Broadway ?  
Marcus: Sure :D; I’ll tell the guys and we can go from there  
Darryl: Okay I’ll be there at about 12:15

Darryl put his phone in his shirt pocket and grabbed: A Jacket, House keys, wallet and made his way downstairs. Before reaching the bottom landing he heard Brian talking on the phone. 

“Someone stole the Charger!?!” Brian yelled 

The blond never for a fact that was Dom which made; his heart skip a few beats 

He quickly yet so carefully walked down the last few steps and reached for the door. But Brian stopped him before he could open it. 

“Darryl!!!”

“Fuck” Darryl thought

“Hey Bro what’s up?”

“Dom just told me his charger has been stolen; Did you know about that?”

“No” Darryl lied “But I did see somewhere around Dom and Letty’s place yesterday afternoon looking a little suspicious”

“Did you remember what the man looked like?”

“Sort of”

“Then you’re gonna have to help Dom and Hobbs find the bastard”  
“Great, just great”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

DSS Division  
Downtown Los Angeles 

“Now Darryl I’m gonna need to give us a very detailed description of the man” Hobbs explained

“Um Well…………..”

He paused to make sure the fake description he was about to tell seemed realistic enough. Dom who was sitting next to him didn’t say much and would occasionally send glares.

“He was about 6’2, black curly hair, glasses, somewhat pointy ears, and tattoos, tons of them”

“Were you able to picture some of those tattoos?”

“He had a snake one on his right leg, and a skull towards the neck”

“Hmm Interesting” Dom mumbled “Does this guy not know who the fuck I am?, This will not go unpunished!”

“Easy There Toretto…...Will find the thief” Hobbs assured him 

There was an awkward silence that lasted about 10 seconds before Darryl chimed in 

“Am I free to go?”

“Yes you are” Dom said crossing his arms

The young blond exited Hobb’s office and headed for the elevator. Once outside he let out a long breath and wiped the beads of sweat covering his face. 

“Man that was a close one” He said outloud 

Darryl then pulled out his phone and checked the time. Which read 1:46 P.M

He cursed under his breath and realized that he had less than 15 minutes; till the game starts. 

“Well so much lunch” He said sarcastically 

Now he’ll have to buy something from the overpriced concession stands. 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Dodger Stadium  
2:17 PM

Dodger fans were all gather together in the home section of the stadium; Cheering on their team. The San Diego Padres were on the other side; doing the exact same thing. Some watched from the bar near the concession stand who were more than likely, already Drunk. 

Marcus,Jared and Caleb were sitting down at one of the many tables; near the ticket booth. Marcus was about to text Darryl right as he came running in.

“You had us worried!; We waited almost an hour at starbucks” Marcus explained

“Didn’t you get my text?” 

“What text?”

Darryl pulled out his phone and opened “Messages”. Marcus’s name was the first to appear but the blond texted the message and forgot to send it.

“Oh whoops sorry my bad” He apologized 

“No big deal; Will just grab something to eat afterwards” Jared mentioned 

“Yeah the prices here are outrageous!” Caleb stated “$10 for a cheeseburger combo, $5 for a Small Coke, $7 for a bag of cotton candy!!; Who does such a thing!?!”

Darryl chuckled and said "Exactly"

Time Skip

5:30 PM

No One’s POV

After the game Darryl and his friends headed to Taco Bell for an early dinner. To their linking the Dodgers ended up winning against the Padres by four runs. They ended up laughing and reminiscing about how they laughed at the opposing team as they angrily; Left the stadium afterwards. They then just talked about life in general and how school was less than two months away from starting. Darryl had actually taken his mind off the whole car situation but, was reminded once again right in the middle of dinner. The young blond was seriously considering telling his friends about what happened but was afraid that; word will spread around quickly and decided to stay quiet. But his conscience was said otherwise.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

6:22 PM

After Dinner Darryl, bid farewell to his friends and made the long journey back home. The smiling afternoon sun was starting to set; turning the sky a pinkish orange color above. The young blond did enjoy his time out but, wasn’t near ready to head in this early. He would have to keep this secret for eternity which; bothered yet made him even more paranoid and nervous. 

As he passed by Dom and Letty’s place he noticed; A Group of people circling around the garage. Everyone seemed to be shouting and trying desperately to break up a fight.

“DOM STOP YOU’RE KILLING HIM!!!” A female voiced screeched

Darryl knew the voice and took a minute to realize; It was Mia which could only mean…..

“OH SHIT!!!” Darryl said to himself 

The Teen took off at full speed; heading towards the Toretto Household. Out front was Brian,Letty,Mia, Tej and Rome all circling around Dom & a man; who appeared to be in his mid forties. The man was on the ground clutching his bleeding nose. His left was already swollen and already started to look purple. 

“Come on you fucking pussy!!; Get up!; Get up!!” Dom roared cracking his knuckles

“You crazy fucker I never took your stupid car!!!” The man snapped back

“Dom stop he’s not worth it” Letty called out 

“Yeah Come on Dom let Hobbs handle this” Tej said 

“No…….This fucker needs to punished”

As the chaos continued Darryl’s heart was beating so fast it; wouldn’t be surprising if it came out his chest. He couldn’t let an innocent man get killed over an accident. Also it surprised the young blond that his description had a match. Now it’s time to just confess and come prepared for what punishment was coming his way.

“STOPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Darryl yelled

Everyone was now on mute and turned their attention towards the young teen

“Dom this guy didn’t take your car…...I DID!!”

Everyone gasped except for Dom who; had just a blank expression on his face

“Well where is it?”

“On the other side of town”

“And why didn’t you bring it back”

“Because well…….I may have crashed it into a tree”

Another set of gasps filled the air 

“So what you’re saying is that…….I almost killed this guy for nothing?” Dom said pointing to the man 

Darryl nodded 

“Darryl I’m very disappointed in you……...It’s bad enough that you took my car without permission but yet you lied about what happened”

“Well to be fair…...If Mia would have just let me play videogames all day none of this would have ever happened” Darryl defended 

“I said do something productive; not dangerous and stupid” Mia said folding her arms 

The young blond didn’t say anything after that he; just stood in front of family: ashamed 

“I need to clear my head” Dom announced walking away 

“I’m gonna go talk to Dom; We’ll discuss your punishment when I come back” Brian said to his brother 

After seeing Brian leave, Tej and Roman followed. Apparently they didn’t want to witness Darryl getting yelled at for hours on end. 

This was gonna be an eventful night

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Next Day…..  
July 27th 

Darryl’s POV

Well my punishment could have been worse but thankfully it’s not. I’m not allowed to go to Starbucks for three weeks or play videogames. Luckily I was able to keep my phone for emergency purposes. But if I’m stuck inside the house all day; What purpose does it serve?. Dom talked to me last night and agreed to let this whole situation go if; I help him fix up the charger and make it look half way decent. 

At least I can’t say my summer wasn’t eventful for a couple of days. However school is just six or so weeks away from starting and with it being my freshman year in highschool. There will be plenty of new challenges to face. 

 

The End 

Sorry guys for the long wait on this chapter. I’ve just been hammered with tons of homework and tests that it’s been hard to find time for writing. 

As of now Three episodes remain in Season 2 but; The finale will be broken into two parts. Some major changes are coming for Darryl and his family; Which will lead into the 3rd Season.

Please Review


	16. Season 2 Episode 8: Relationships 101

____________________________________

 

Season 2, Episode 8: Relationships 101  
____________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fast and Furious; Just my own characters and Ideas.

 

Please excuse some minor grammar/punctuation errors 

 

Wednesday, August 28th  
Parker Household   
2:45 PM

 

No One’s POV

 

August was slowly coming to a close meaning Students, would be returning back to school after Labor Day Weekend. Proceeding the events from The Car Tale things, started to head back to normal. Darryl’s punishment was officially over as of this upcoming Friday. What perfect timing right?; The young blond would be starting High School next week and anxiety, took over once again. Well, at least, he’ll be able to see his friends again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Today was the 28th and was almost 3:00 p.m. Tej was currently playing Grand Theft Auto 4 on his Playstation 3. Since the new installment comes out in November he, thought it would be helpful to brush on his gaming skills. 

 

After being about 30 minutes into the game someone, knocked on the front door. Tej paused the game and set down the black game controller. He wondered who in their right mind would disturb him at work. However this visitor would usually call but, had to make a last minute decision. There standing would a duffel bag & Suitcase was Alyssa Parker; Tej’s baby sister.

 

“Alyssa?!” 

 

“Hey Big Brother” Alyssa smiled

 

“This is so unexpected”

 

“Yeah I’ve got a problem and I didn’t know where else to turn”

 

Tej gestured with his hands for Alyssa to come in. He closed the door behind her and sat down on the couch.

 

“So what happened?” 

 

“Mom and I had a fight” Alyssa groaned 

 

“What about?”

 

“She told me I had to transfer school districts because apparently they don’t push me enough” Alyssa said putting air quotes around “push me enough”

 

“You know how Mom is; She just wants what’s best for you” Tej explained

 

“How is it better me Tej?!?!; I always end up at the top of my class every year! and my friends since kindergarten are there” “That’s not fair for me to have to start all over!”

 

Alyssa was boiling in the inside and didn’t know to handle all her anger. Usually she would go get some Starbucks but a Java Chip Frappuccino wouldn’t be enough.

 

“So when mom was at work I pack my bags and got on the next plane to Los Angeles. And Here I am.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?; I’m available at any time” Tej asked

 

“Because you would have told me everything was gonna be alright and; to just talk to Mom”

 

“And what’s so bad about that?” 

 

“I thought it would better talking to you in person”

 

“Look Alyssa,it’s good to see you but, You can’t just run away every time things don’t go your way”

 

“Come Big Brother Please!?!?; You won’t even know I’m here” Alyssa assured him

 

Tej hated when his sister did that. It would make him reconsider his decision instantly. Besides what’s stopping Alyssa from getting on another plane to somewhere else and; encountering complete strangers. At least, she thought about her loving older brother first instead.

 

Tej sighed and said “Okay fine you can stay…….But I will be giving Mom a call to settle this dispute” 

 

The young teen just smiled and said “Okay” even though she wasn’t thrilled about talking to her mother quite just yet. 

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_  
Scene 2

O’Connor Household   
4:32 P.M  
Los Angeles 

 

Currently in the O’Connor Household Mia, was sitting quietly in the living room. She has a magazine in her hand and is; trying to find something interesting to read. After finding something , she transitioned over to reading mode. 

 

The brunette was so into her reading she didn’t even notice; Brian walking into the living room. 

 

“Hey” he greeted sitting next to her 

 

“Hi Brian”

 

“What are you reading?”

 

“ just some girly magazine you wouldn’t be instead in” She laughed 

 

“Oh then I’ll come back when you’re done” 

 

Brian was about to leave when Mia grabbed his arm and said “No it’s okay I can always find time to read”

 

The blond smiled and lowered himself back onto the couch 

 

“So what’s up?” Mia questioned

 

“I just wanted to thank you”

 

“What for?”

 

“For everything you’ve done for Darryl; for helping him take care of his diabetes…….You’ve been tremendous help and I don’t think I’ve told you that enough”

 

The young brunnette started to blush. For what reason?; even she didn’t know. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me Brian; that’s what Family is for” She explained

 

“.So you're telling me that I can't be appreciative of all your hard work?”

 

“No that's not what I'm saying…..”

 

“Then what are you saying?”

 

“I don’t need to be thanked for helping out family……..I’m sure you would do the same thing if Dom me or anybody else for that matter were sick”

 

“Well that’s too bad because I was planning something special……” Brian began

 

“Like what?” Mia inquired 

 

“A Movie at the nearby cinema, Dinner at Water Grill then a nice long walk on the beach” 

 

Mia gave the blond a peering look as she detected what Brian’s actual motive is

 

“Sounds to me like you’re asking me out a date” She answered 

 

Brian laughed nervously and replied with “What?!; No of course, not…...Unless you want it to be”

 

The blond got off the couch and made his way out the living room. He smiled back at Mia revealing his ocean blue eyes and pearly white teeth. 

 

Now only one question remained……...What was Mia’s next step?; Does she want to Brian up on his offer or politely reject it?

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

Two Days Later………

 

Friday,August 30th  
Toretto Household  
4:45 P.M

 

“Tej do I really have to attend this stupid dinner?!” Alyssa complained 

 

“You wanted to stay with me so……..you’re gonna have to deal with it”

 

“Humph!” 

 

“Besides,it’s not stupid to spend time with family!” Tej mentioned 

 

“Whatever….” Alyssa mumbled 

 

“What was that?!?!” 

 

“Nothing” She simply said 

 

The Parker Siblings pulled up to the Toretto Household at exactly 4:45. They both got out and headed for the backyard where Dom, Rome, and Letty are seen.

 

“Hey Tej” Rome greeted before eyeballing Alyssa “And whose your lovely lady friend?”

 

“My Sister”

 

“You never mentioned anything about a sister”

 

“Because I didn’t want you know fool” Tej blurted 

 

“It’s it really like that?......I for one am offended” Rome joked 

 

Tej couldn’t help but to roll his eyes “You get offended about everything”

 

“Anyway……..Hi there I’m Roman Pierce” he introduced holding his hand out

 

Alyssa smiled and said “Nice to meet you…...I’m Alyssa”

 

“Okay Sis since you’ve meet Rome let’s go meet everybody else” Tej said

 

“Sure….” She uttered walking away

 

After making sure Alyssa was a good enough distance away Tej, punched the bald headed man in the arm

 

“Owww Jeez Tej what the hell!” he muttered 

 

“What’s the matter with you?!?!; Hitting on my Sister!!”

 

“Who said anything about hitting on your sister?!”

 

“Don’t play dumb…...She’s only 14 so don’t try any funny business” Tej warned 

 

“14!?!..........Damn I thought she was a lot older ”

 

“Well now you know”

 

-Time Skip-

 

5:20 PM

 

The food had been cooked and was nicely positioned on the table. Drinks were in their respected pitchers ranging from Water, Iced Tea, and Lemonade. Everything looked extra delicious today but, was the same food items  
as usual. Everyone except for Brian and Mia were seated all around. Nobody knew exactly where the Blond and Brunette could possibly be.

 

“Darryl where's your brother??” Dom asked 

 

“Beats me…...I haven't seen him since this morning” 

 

“Okay, what about Mia?” 

 

“I haven’t seen her either…..It’s quite possible that those two are together”

 

Dom didn’t want to think that statement was true. Even though he and the blond are basically brothers…..He didn’t like the fact of O’Connor dating Mia again. But he had to make sure everything was true before jumping to conclusions; Toretto would have to dig deeper. Besides everyone knew Fridays are barbecue night.

 

“I’ll be right back……..Tej you can say Grace” Dom said leaving the table 

 

Tej cleared his throat a couple of times before speaking. 

 

“Okay here goes…..Dear”

 

Right at that moment the man’s phone rang; making him pause. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID which read “Mom”

 

“Oh boy I better take this”

 

Tej apologized for the interruption and hit the green accept button 

 

“Hi Mom he greeted “How are things?” 

 

Ms. Parker’s megaphone voice projected out   
causing the receptor to flinch. He quickly ran inside to isolate the sound. 

 

The two remaining adults: Rome and Letty, decided to engage in a friendly conversation, until everyone returned.

 

Alyssa turned to the young blond and said 

 

“Hey O’Connor you wanna blow this joint?” 

 

“Sure…...you like Starbucks?”

 

“I love Starbucks” she smiled 

 

“Great drinks are on me”

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

Starbucks  
5:16 PM

 

The two teens received their drinks and decided to sit down for awhile.

 

“So Alyssa tell me…..What brings to Sunny LA?” Darryl asked starting conversation 

 

“My mom and I got into an argument” She simply stated taking a sip of her drink 

 

“Oh well I’m sorry to hear that”

 

“Nah it’s okay actually……..I needed to get away you know?” “I’m with her twenty-four seven it’s like a never-ending cycle”

 

“Why don’t you just hang out with some friends?”

 

“I tried to but, she always says no……..It seems as though the only time I can hang out with them is during the school year” 

 

“Sounds rough…..Did Tej have the same problem growing up?”

 

“In my Opinion I believe she treats him better than me”

 

“How so?”

 

“He had the easy life; the only concern my mom had was him accidently getting a girl pregnant”

 

“Well I’m sure she’s just concerned”

 

“You don’t understand O’Connor…….I can’t go anywhere without getting a lecture of what to expect if I’m not home on time”

 

“Which would be?”

 

“six weeks without: internet, tv, music….pretty much my livelihood”

 

“Oh that just cruel” Darryl answered 

 

“Tell me about it; that’s another reason I never go anywhere” “If I’m gone for even thirty minutes my mom will accuse me of prostituting just to make a quick buck”

 

The young blond could tell Alyssa was getting emotional as small wet tears, started to roll off her warm skin. He handed her napkin to wipe away the tears

 

“Thanks” She said 

 

“Don’t worry Alyssa everything will work out” Darryl assured her 

 

“Oh you’re just saying that to help me feel better” 

 

“No I’m being serious; I know for a fact that this will not continue”

 

“If you say so” She jokes “So enough about me what’s your story O’Connor?”

 

“Well there’s not much to tell” He stated “I was born in Barstow and moved to Los Angeles around the age of 3. My Mom died in a car crash two years later and my Dad pretty much disappeared after that. My Brother Brian stepped in and took the role of being my guardian; and has been ever since. Also this past March I was diagnosed with type 2 diabetes”

 

“Oh my I’m so sorry…….Looks like you’ve had a rough time as well” She wailed 

 

“I mean it could be worse…...But I’m learning to get past it” He replied 

 

Alyssa gave Darryl a tight warm hug and he hoped it would never end. 

 

Darryl’s POV

 

Ugh her hair smells so good and her perfume has me under a spell. Even though Alyssa and I just meet but I think maybe I’m developing a crush on her. She’s so easy to talk too and is not other girls at my school…….Alyssa is different and hopefully she feels the same about me. 

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

Orange County Beach   
Irvine CA

 

Meanwhile while Darryl and Alyssa got better acquainted Brian, took Mia outside the city limits and into Orange County. An Area about thirty so minutes away from LA. Their day had been so amazing the blonde, thought it would be the appropriate time to make his move. 

 

After Dinner the two walked on a nearby beach and enjoyed each other’s company. 

 

“Thanks again for dinner Brian it was amazing” Mia said 

 

“Anything for you” He smiled putting his arm around her

 

“But I’m paying you back somehow…….It just seems like you spend too much money just for one outing”

 

“I told you it’s my treat and besides….”

 

“Besides what?” She inquired 

 

Brian paused causing Mia to stop as well. He cupped his hands around the brunette’s face 

 

“Mia I’ve always been in love with you and never stopped after we broke up…….Tonight was pretty much a Date which is why I said unless you wanted it to be” 

 

“I’ve missed you Mia and I can’t live without you…….If you like maybe we could start over and try being a relationship again?”

 

Mia stood in shock she wasn’t expecting that at all. Did she miss the Blond?, With all of her heart and maybe starting over wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Sure she wasn’t looking forward to Dom’s response but she’s a grown woman, and not a little girl anymore. 

 

“Yes I would like that Brian” She replied

 

The two then shared a sweet kiss right in the middle of the beach. Being back in a relationship was gonna be the best thing ever. 

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

O’Connor Household   
Saturday, August 31st  
3:38 A.M

 

August 31st had finally reached the west coast almost four hours ago and mostly everyone lay sound asleep in their homes. The O’Connor household was dead silent until a loud banging was heard on their front door. Brian was the first to be rudely woken up and, decided to go investigate. He put on his house slippers and headed down the carpeted stairs. To the blond’s surprise Tej, stood near the doorway with a Choleric look on his face. 

 

“Tej what the hell….do you have any idea what time it is?” Brian asked rubbing his eyes 

 

“Where is she?!?” he demanded 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“Alyssa……..She snuck out of the house just a while ago and I know she came here”

 

“Why would you assume that she would come here?”

 

“It’s obvious that she came to Darryl and is probably out doing god knows what!”

 

Brian stood dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe that Tej would accuse Darryl of such things.

 

“Okay look here Tej I know for a fact that Darryl wouldn’t do that……..As matter of fact let me go ask him right now”

 

The blond left his friend downstairs momentarily as he headed for Darryl’s room. After reaching the top landing again he headed down the hall and opened the last door on the right. The younger blond is sound asleep in his bed with the lights out.

 

“Darryl, buddy!!” Brian whispered 

 

“Huh what?” Darryl said half asleep “Brian what’s going on?”

 

“I need to ask you a quick question…….Do you happen to know where Alyssa is at this very moment?”

 

“No Bri, I haven’t seen her since last night” 

 

“Oh okay you can go back to sleep now” 

 

Brian closes the door behind him and heads back downstairs to his friend who is waiting patiently.

 

“Well?!?”

 

“Just like I said before…...My Brother wouldn’t do such a thing”

 

“Alright well sorry for disturbing you and let me know if see or hear from her” 

 

“Will do”

 

Tej heads back towards his car but stops when he hears Brian calling 

 

“I’m going to help you” he announces 

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“Of Course you did the same for when Darryl was kidnapped”

 

“I guess”

 

“Besides I know Dom is probably looking for me; So I don’t wanna be around at this stage”

 

“Stage?”

 

“This is the early stage…...Once he cools off then I’ll talk to him but right now isn’t the best time”

 

“Hmmm good point

 

-Time Skip-

 

4:02 A.M

 

Darryl was woken up by the tiny taps on his bedroom window. At first he thought it was the wind but then checked just to make sure. He was surprised to see Alyssa hanging from a branch. The blond opened up the window and greeted his friend

 

“Hey Alyssa what are you doing here?” He asked

 

Not that he wasn’t happy to see her but it was, 4:02 in the morning and usually people are sleep around this time.

 

“Tej and I had a fight…...Is it okay if I crash here for a couple of hours?”

 

“Sure I guess”

 

Darryl extended out his hand and Alyssa grabbed onto it and climbed inside 

 

“Perfect timing because Tej was just here”

 

“He was?”

 

“Yep about thirty minutes ago; Now I think he and Brian went out to look for you”

 

“Well they’re gonna be searching for a while” Alyssa laughed 

 

Darryl chuckled at his friend's statement and then asked another question 

 

“So what happened this time?”

 

“When I got back to my brothers he started questioning me and asking why I had ditched the family barbecue’

 

“And what did you tell him?”

 

“The truth and he didn’t like that…….Apparently he starting getting this crazy idea that you would be a bad influence on me and forbid me from seeing you again”

 

“Wow that’s harsh”

 

“Tell me about it…..So once I knew he was asleep I snuck out the back door and headed here”

 

“By foot?”

 

“Yep I didn’t really have money for bus fare”

 

“Alyssa you know you’re gonna have to face him again and work this out right?”

 

“Don't you think that I know that O’Connor?; Why did you think I left?”

 

“Because it’s something you do when you don’t get your way”

 

“True but Tej is my big brother and I shouldn’t feel the same why at his place…….Which is the main reason why I came to Los Angeles”  
“I guess but I’m just concerned about you…...Did he tell you what your mother said?”

 

“Yeah she cursed him out and said I was ungrateful and blah, blah,blah and wouldn’t care if I returned back”

 

“Are you going to?”

 

“Well that depends…….I like talking with you Darryl and it would be a tragedy if I head home when things are starting to go good between us”

 

“Okay then Ms. Parker let’s just see where our Relationship leads us” Darryl said lowering his voice and smiling 

 

“Yeah let’s just see how this plays out” 

 

The End 

 

I apologize for the really long wait for this episode. Schoolwork has just had me tied down. But with it now being Christmas Break I’m gonna try and write more. 

 

The Two Part Season Finale is next…...and you won’t be disappointed.

 

Stay Tuned to find out what happens next

 

-darrylnewman99


	17. Season 2 Episode 9: When Villains Attack Part 1

Season 2 Episode 9: When Villains Attack Part 1  
__________________________________________

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the fast and furious franchise expect my own characters and ideas 

*Please excuse some grammar/punctuation errors.

*Episodes 9-11 of Season 2 will take place around the time of Furious 7

 

Wednesday September 4th  
O’Connor Household  
6:00 AM

 

September has now officially made its way to United States once again. Labor Day was Monday and was now another day in history. Now two days later brings Wednesday the 4th. Kids all over the country would be returning back to school today for a brand new year. Darryl O’Connor of course was mostly nervous since he would attending a new school which is three times bigger than Taylor King Middle School. Would he even like his classes ?, the teachers ? Or even lunch for that matter. Hopefully he one of his three friends in one of the six classes. 

It is exactly 6:00 A.M and the sun is slowly appearing over Los Angeles. Inside the O’Connor Household Darryl, still lays sound asleep in his Full Size Bed. All the blinds are currently closed but, small pink rays shine through its crack. The remainder of the room is covered in utter darkness. 

-Time Skip-

7:35 A.M

Brian awoke from his slumber at exactly 7:35. He stretched, yawned at glanced over at the clock.  
At first he thought that couldn’t be the time. But, his phone read the exact same. He overslept once again!. Hopefully Darryl was already up and getting ready. 

The older blond jumped out of bed and, ran towards Darryl’s Room. He opened the door and groaned in frustration. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me” he mumbled “Darryl wake up buddy time for school!”  
“Just ten more minutes Bri” he pleaded 

“It’s 7:35!!; You have less than thirty minutes till school starts!

“Oh well” Darryl said sarcastically “Guess High School was never meant to be”

Brian angrily flicked on the lights; causing his brother to scream

“AHHHH MY EYES!!” Causing the younger blond to fall out of bed

Brian couldn’t help but to laugh. Darryl however wasn’t amused 

“Yeah that was freaking hilarious” he said sarcastically

“I agree” Brian said “Now come on enough fooling around…..You need to get ready”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” 

Darryl tried to make a run for it but, ended up face down on the floor from slipping. 

“Nice try but, you're going to school!”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

8:17 A.M

Car Ride to Silver Fox High

Brian managed to get Darryl to school on time. It might have been a struggle at first but, they got through it. 

“I could have dressed myself you know” Darryl mentioned 

“Well then you should have gotten ready the first time” Brian said 

“You could have let grab a cup of coffee!; I’m dragging like crazy”

“Darryl you’re already running late!; Besides 14 years old shouldn’t be drinking coffee”

“14 and a half” Darryl corrected him 

“Add half a year isn’t really helping your case”

“Okay fine but, why can’t I skip today?”

“Because what kind of Guardian would I be; letting you stay home for no valid reason?”

“A pretty awesome one in my book” 

“My answer is still no”

A few seconds later Sliver Fox High came into view. At that point Darryl thought his heart was gonna explode at any given moment. It was finally time to face the music! Brian pulled up to the drop off entrance and, turned his car off. He faced his brother and said 

“Look Darryl I know you’re nervous; That’s normal for Freshman. You may think this school looks huge and terrifying but it’s really not. Just take a deep breath and remember “You only have one first day of high school; so make it a day to you’ll always cherish forever. Trust me these next four years are just gonna fly by.”

The young blond did feel a lot better from hearing Brian’s words of wisdom 

“You’re right. I need to relax and have fun”

“Exactly”

“Thank Bri that help a lot”

“Anytime Kiddo, have a great first day”

Darryl grabbed his bookbag and waved goodbye to his brother. He then proceed towards the front entrance. 

“High School here I come!!!!”

_F and F: Family Chronicles

Toretto Family Garage  
Los Angeles  
10:23 A.M

Dom’s POV

“Hans that great news!; It seems like we haven't see in forever”

“Yeah I know!; I thought taking a vacation would do some good” 

“And you said your flight leaves at 5 A.M your time?”

“Yep and I still haven't packed”

“Haha well I’ll let you get to it…..See you when you land”

“See ya”

Call Ended 

Dom put his phone back into his pocket and; headed out to the main area. Mia could be seen doing paperwork in a nearby office. She took notice of her brother and, approached him. 

“Hey Dom, everything all right?”

“Yeah of course. I was just talking with Hans” 

“Oh yeah?; It’s been so long since we last seen him” 

“Exactly what I was thinking. Good news though he’s coming to LA for a visit”

“That’s great Dom; Nothing like a good old fashioned family reunion.”

“Yeah just wait till the others find out”

“Speaking of...There’s something I should tell you”

“You and Brian are back together?’

“How did you know?”

“I’m your brother Mia!; It was just a matter of time”

“So you’re not mad”

“Not really….I just don’t want you getting hurt again”

“Dom that’s not gonna happen. This time it’s forever”

The only thing Dom could do his hug Mia. He thought of O’Connor as that type of guy. However something still didn’t feel right. Not about Brian but like something major was going to happen; In the near future. He pulled away from the hug abruptly  
“You Okay?” Mia asked

“Yeah I’m mine…Just haven’t been getting enough sleep is all” he lied 

That was far from the case.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Silver Fox High School  
11:10 A.M

The Halls of Silver Fox High are, currently occupied with Students. Some who are on their way to lunch. While others get ready for 4th Hour. Darryl and his friend Marcus fell, into the second category. But,they still had ten minutes to kill before class starts. So, the two teens went to the Cafe for a pick-me-up. That was one of things Darryl liked best. What’s better than having a Coffee Shop right inside School?. However he, would be lying if that was the only perk of 9th grade. Darryl did, enjoy 2nd Period U.S History. For the subject matter,teacher and classmates. 

Now with it being only about three hours into the day; The young blond was starting to feel quite sleepy and needed caffeine. Marcus didn’t drink coffee so, bought a hot chocolate instead. The two occupied a table in the Cafe and; caught up on how their summers finished out as. 

 

_Time Skip_

RINNNGGGGGG!! 

“Damn it!; We’re late for Class!” Darryl cursed 

“No worries O’Connor; I know a shortcut” Marcus assured him

“Okay well lead the way”

The two took off at full speed down the hall; taking turns at every corner. However they stopped when the hallway lost power; followed by many others. It was pitch black dark. Nothing but a terrifying state. 

“What the…….Did the electricity just go out?” Marcus asked

“I think so” Darryl replied “That’s so weird how it just went out all of sudden”

“I know”

The teens stood in complete shock. Principal Andrews came onto the loudspeaker, a few seconds later

“Attention Staff and Students ,We are currently experiencing unexplainable power failure all throughout the building. You are to remain inside your assigned class or cafeteria. Until further notice Silver Fox High is under a Code Yellow Lockdown. No one will be allowed to leave their designated area for whatever reason. Thank you”

“Code Yellow and a Power Outage?” “Great just fantastic” Darryl said sarcastically 

“We better get to English” Marcus said

“Yeah I'm pretty sure our teacher won't get a first good impression”

Darryl and Marcus took off once again, but at a much slower speed. The halls all now looked like a never ending path. 

After a one flight of stairs and a couple of more turns, The teens had arrived in the upper Freshman Wing. English was just a few more doors down.

Darryl however stopped at the entry way, causing Marcus to question his friend.

“What's wrong?” He asked 

“I think I see someone” Darryl whispered 

“And???”

“I don't think it's a student or teacher”

Even though upstairs had more lighting; The blond still had a difficult time making out the person. 

“Besides we’re not allowed in hallways remember?” Darryl asked

“Where are you going with this O’Connor?”

“That's an intruder and is probably up to no good” 

“Should we follow him?”

“No I don't think that's a…..”

There was a sudden pause. Heavy footsteps could be heard, walking down the hall.

“WHO’S THERE?!?; SHOW YOURSELF!!”

“Shit let's get out here!!”

Darryl and Marcus retraced their steps and headed back down the staircase. The mysterious man continued after them. He, grabbed one of his hand grenades and threw at the boy's direction. It landed about half way from the bottom. The Grenade beeped for a few seconds before, causing a massive explosion. 

Smoke filled the area and now, half the stairs have been blown to pieces.

“The fuck?!; This guy is psycho”

“Yeah no kidding; We’re under attack!”

Time Skip

Darryl’s POV

You would think that by the constant screams of terror, someone was bound to come out and help. Well that definitely not the case here. Marcus and I have been running for what seemed like years. The mysterious man continued to launch grenades at us. We were able to dodge them all successfully. Marks of destruction could be seen all over. Trophies,chunks of the wall, windows, hallways all obliterated. 

After running back upstairs for the millionth time, my sides ached in pain. Which followed by a oncoming headache and dizziness. I collapsed onto the hard carpeted floor. 

“Go on without me Marcus!; Save yourself while there’s still time!!”

“I’m not leaving you Darryl!!” He cries “We’re in this together!”

The similar heavy footsteps from before are heard once more. They stop front and center between Darryl and Marcus

“Well, Well it looks I’ve our chase ends here” The Man pointed out before continuing on 

“You put up quite a fight O’Connor, but not good enough!”

“Who are you? and how do you know my name?!” I asked

“Let’s just I’m an old acquaintance” he said  
It took me a while to register that last statement. Until I finally realized that this guy had a heavy british accent. Which meant the mysterious man was other than……

“SHAW!!!”

“Ding, Ding,Ding we have a winner!!”

“That’s impossible…..We killed you!!”

“Correction, you thought you guys did. But I survived and now it’s time for step 1 on getting revenge on You and Toretto’s Crew!”

Marcus jumped in front of me and boldly yelled “OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!; YOU’RE NOT GONNA LAY ONE FINGER ON DARRYL!!”

Owen laughed darkly and then picked up Marcus by his throat; choking him with all his strength 

“LET HIM GO!!” I yelled 

He then kicked me dead square in the face. I covered my face in aching pain and agony. Blood started to pour out my nose. 

No One’s POV

After a few more seconds Marcus, had lost consciousness and his lifeless body laid next to his friend. 

 

“MARCUS NO!!!” Darryl screamed on the verge of tears 

He tried to get back up, but ended up falling from a lack of energy & decreasing blood sugar. 

“Give it up O’Connor!; You’ve lost and this is just the beginning!” 

Owen grabbed another hand grenade and took out the pin. He ran down the hallway and right before reaching the staircase, he threw off in the distance of where Darryl and Marcus were.  
A few seconds later a loud BOOM! Could be heard off in the near distance. Heavy black smoke filled the area; causing the fire alarms to blared all though the second floor.

Shaw smiled as he continued down the stairs and out the building. Students and Teachers could be heard screaming back inside. He knew for sure Darryl didn’t survive the explosion; Meaning that anything could be possible., 

“Phase One Complete”

Owen then continued on in the Distance; Eager to tell his brother the good news.

 

To be Continued………..

 

Stay Tuned For Part 2 Coming Soon.

-darrylnewman99


	18. Season 2 Episode 10: When Villains Attack Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the 2nd Season Finale. Please excuse any punctuation/grammar errors.

Season 2 Episode 10: When Villains Attack Part 2  
___________________________________________

Disclaimer: I Don't not own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

 

Previously on The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles……

Shaw smiled as he continued down the stairs and out the building. Students and Teachers could be heard screaming back inside. He knew for sure Darryl didn’t survive the explosion; Meaning that anything could be possible., 

“Phase One Complete”

Owen then continued on in the Distance; Eager to tell his brother the good news.

_F and F: Family Chronicles 

10 Minutes Later

Word had spread quickly through Los Angeles. Within a ten minute span everyone knew about the attack at Silver Fox High. Not to mention that Police, began putting the city on complete lockdown. Words couldn’t even describe what residents were feeling. Some argued that this was just the beginning and, feared what was next. 

Meanwhile in the Toretto House, Mia was watching everything unfold on TV. She could only pray, that Darryl was safe and wasn’t a victim. Until…….the unthinkable happens.

News Reporter: We have Just Received Word that no one was hurt or injured in the explosion….All except two freshman students: Marcus Williams & Darryl O’Connor. Who are being transported via stretcher to a nearby hospital for medical treatment. 

The Brunette could only respond by sobbing. Out of all the students Darryl had to pay the price. He already was hospitalized earlier a few months back. Also what if this time he doesn’t make it? Getting injured by a grenade was a lot worse than Diabetes. 

“This can’t be this happening” She uttered “Oh Darryl!!!”

Mia then fell to her knees and continued to sob even harder. Brian & Dom entered the living rooms seconds later and, was confused.   
“Mia what’s going?; Why are you on the floor crying?” Dom asked 

“Looookkkk atttt the Tvvvvvv” She mumbled 

The two males turned their attention to the News Story. When they seen Darryl’s name flash across at the bottom; it caused them to stand dumfounded. Brian had a brief flashback of what happened in (Old Acquaintances Part 2). 

He was holding Darryl in his arms, making his hands covered with sticky blood 

 

"Brian.......is that you?" I mumbled 

"Yes it's me buddy I'm here" 

"I'm pretty bad shape Bro; everything hurts"

"Don't worry we're gonna get you some medical help......"

"It's too late for that Bri.........Carter has won"

"Don't say that!; You're gonna be okay"

"I doubt it; At this point the damage is already done....."

Brian finally lost it and let the tears stream down his cheek; Everyone else was on the verge of crying as they thought this was Darryl's final moments 

"Don't cry Big Brother; You did everything you could, Just remember this......Will always be brothers even if I'm six under and in God's protection. I love you all"

End of Flashback

Brian clenched his fist; now realizing only one person could be behind this. 

“CARTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!” He yelled “This time I’ll end you for good!”

The blond stomped off at full speed towards his car. Dom and Mia followed after him. 

“Brian think about what you’re doing” Mia said “Carter is dangerous and can’t face on on your own!”

“He tried to kill my brother once before Mia!” “I’ll be damned if he gets away with it this time” 

“Dom please say something!”

“He’s right Mia; It’s time to end this once and for all”

The brunette smacked her brother on his arm 

“Are you crazy?!?!; he’ll be killed!” 

“No because I’ll be with him the whole time”

“Brian O’Connor you are not going anywhere!; Besides you don’t even know where you’re going”

“But Mia….”

As the couple continued to argue Dom, heard his phone vibrate and took out it out. 

“Hello?”

“Dominic Toretto…...You don’t know me but you’re about to!” 

He looked at the caller id which read: Tokyo Japan. Which also happened to be where his package from that came earlier today. With Widen eyes he yelled 

“GET DOWN!!!!!”

Seconds later a massive explosion arose; Destroying everything within the house’s vicinity. 

Brian, Mia and Dom took cover behind the skyline. They took one good look at 1327 and what was left. What they called home for years had, just been obliterated. This would only lead to one thing: War. It was officially time to come out of retirement. As the Villains were ready to Attack and wouldn’t go down without a fight.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Next Day…. 

Thursday September 5th  
Los Angeles County Hospital

Ever Since Yesterday’s events, More attacks have occurred. Hobbs ended being hospitalized in the same hospital as Darryl and only a few room doors down. The entire city has been on high alert ever since yesterday. Police have been searching for Shaw,and yet had no success. But for you the gang wanted to focus their attention on the young blond. He, woke up at around 1:30 P.M that afternoon, and that's when questioning began

“Darryl thank goodness you’re okay….What happened??” Brian asked after hugging his brother 

“Well I remember walking down the hallway with Marcus, when all of sudden the power out. Then Marcus and I remember seeing a mysterious man lurking around. One thing led to another he, starting throwing grenades at us and nearly destroyed the school!”

“Anything else you remember?”

“The guy eventually caught up with us and vowed that he get revenge on Dom and the crew”

“Was it Carter?”

“No it was Shaw”

“Owen…...I should have known!!” Brian yelled 

The Older Brother didn’t quite know what to say next. He let someone hurt Darryl once again!. In both cases which nearly cost him his life. Just thinking about losing another family, didn’t sit well with Brian. He was on the verge of tears and couldn’t hide very well. In one swift motion he hugged the younger blond and let everything flow out.

“Darryl I’m so sorry...This is all my fault!” Brian cried 

“No it’s not Bri. Don’t blame yourself for what happened, None of us thought he would actually show up at my school and attack”

“Yeah but that’s now twice you’ve be targeted and I wasn’t there to protect you!”

“This was bound to happened eventually…..You’ll get them next time for sure” 

Even though Darryl did have a good point Brian, wasn’t buying it and couldn’t control his tears 

“Don’t cry Bri, you’re gonna make me emotional” Darryl sputtered

The older blond chuckled at his brothers words and slowly wiped his eyes. Brian needed to take action once again and, would actually need to succeed at finishing Shaw and Carter for good.

“Don’t worry little bro…...I will not let Shaw and his crew get away this time”  
“Kick their asses really good Bri!; Until nothing is left to kick.

Both brothers laughed at the statement until Dom, walked in seconds later. It looks as though he had been crying himself 

‘Everything alright Dom?”

“I just gotta call from Shawn. Hans was killed in an explosion in Tokyo”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Five Days Later 

Tuesday,September 10th,2013

Following the funeral, everyone was on high alert for any type of suspicious behavior. Dom however had called a family meeting that next Tuesday to discuss what their next move would be. Everyone was in attendance all expect for Mia.

“Alright everybody after finding out that more people are involved with these attacks…. it’s time to take some serious action” Dom declared “Thanks to Tej we were able to pinpoint where their next attack where and when it will take place.”

Tej pulled up a map on his tablet and began to explain 

“It will take place tomorrow morning at 10:40 near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. They plan to take out the bridge in three or less shots with a rocket launcher. However before any of that happens we’ll, come in and stop their whole operation before anything drastic happens”

“Define Drastic” Roman demanded 

“Like not stopping them in time, which would result in the lost of hundreds of lives. Including ours if we’re not careful” 

“You’re kidding about us getting killed right??”

“Nah not really”

“What’s wrong Rome, you scared?” Brian teased 

The bald headed man let out a small chuckle and half smiled “What?, Of Course Not!, just wasn’t planning on dying tomorrow”  
“That’s what you always say” Tej mentioned 

“Correction….I always use Today not tomorrow”

“Doesn’t matter at this point. Are you in or out?”

“Yeah I’m down let’s do this”

“Excellent” Dom said “We leave at Sunrise for The Golden Gate”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Next Day…..

Wednesday September 11th,2013

Knock, Knock,Knock

“Come in” Darryl welcomed 

To his surprise Alyssa, came through the door & instantly hugged the younger blond.

“Omg you scared me the shit out of me” She admitted tightening her grip

“Sorry I didn’t realize you felt that way” Darryl responded 

“Are you kidding?; Even though we’ve only known each other for about two weeks; We’ve became such great friends” “And if you haven’t already known My friends are very important to me”

“Well you don’t have to worry. Doctor said everything is fine expect for my bruised hand and a couple of broken bones in my right leg. All I have to do is take it easy when it comes to heavy labor and lifting.”

“Well that’s good to hear.But I do still have one question through”

“What’s that?”

“Do you know exactly who tried to kill you & why?”

Darryl froze for a second. He wanted to tell Alyssa everything,but he be putting her at risk for being targeted. Slowly and softly he mumbled 

“I can’t tell you”

“What?; Why not?” She inquired with a hint of hurt in her voice 

“Because I don’t want anything bad happening to you”

“That’s crazy talk, nothing bad is gonna happen”

“Please Alyssa just trust me on this one; I’ve already lost someone close to me….I don’t want to experience that pain again.”

The young female could feel that Darryl wasn’t actually kidding around. His voice had changed from perky to low and dead serious. She, however still wanted to question further but decided not to. It was clear that however this guy is, he’s not ametaur and probably wouldn’t stop till his mission is complete. So Alyssa, half smiled and replied with

“Okay I Trust You”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

San, Francisco California

 

Meanwhile in San Francisco……Dom,Brian, Tej and Roman are seen in their hiding spot, which was about 10 minutes away from the bridge. They have been in position for about a half hour and, yet nothing. Shaw and his crew should have passed by a long time ago. Everyone grew concerned hoping that they hadn’t missed their targets. The four are communicating via walkie talkie 

“Tej are you sure this is the right place?” Brian asked 

“Positive, I even listened to the video twice before leaving today” “Also I found out that they are holding a hacker hostage and plan on throwing over the bridge upon arrival”

“And you’re just finding this out now!?” Rome Scolded him 

“I didn’t hear it the first time fool!, besides what difference does it make?”

“Because she probably knows some vital information; which would come in handy when it comes to dealing with Shaw”

“I hate to admit it, but he does have a point” Brian interjected 

“Haha see I’m just not a pretty face”

Tej scoffed “Nobody said all that”

“Why you always gotta hate Tej, it’s not healthy”

“Ha looks who’s talking”

The two continued to argue over the walkie talkie, until Dom interrupted them when he spotted, the cars they were all looking over.

“It’s show time boys” 

and One by one the four men started their cars and followed in pursuit of the villains 

 

_Time Skip_ 

Deckard, Owen and a few other men didn’t realize, they were being followed. Until one of them happen to look out their rear view window. 

“Boss we got company” The First Guy said (Who’s in the next car over)

“Toretto!, I should have known he would try and ruin everything!” Owen snarled 

“No worries little brother, I got this covered”

Deckard began giving an order to his men via Radio 

“Gentleman, I don’t care what or how you do it but just make sure Toretto and his crew never make it to the bridge”

“Yes Sir!”

While The Shaw Brothers advanced forward, everyone in the second car started to prepare for battle. With one push of a button, the hood turned into a machine gun which could be controlled from inside the car. 

Seconds later shots were fired without hesitation or warning. Dom, Brian, Tej and Rome see this and get bugged eyed at first. 

“OH SHIT!!!!” Rome yelled 

The four started to dodge flying bullets coming in their direction; by swerving from lane to lane. 

Brian, advances a little further so, he can get in a few shots himself. The blond grabbed his gun with one hand and stuck it out the window and began fire. At first they were just flying all over the place and then……...BAM!, one gets inside a tire. Which causing them to swerve out of control and crash into a nearby tree.

“Way to go Brian!” Dom congratulated “Now nothing is in our way”

Dom, Tej and Rome advance forward and begin speeding up to catch the Villains.

Deckard and Owen see this and are completely dumbfounded 

“How can this be!!”

“Not to worry Owen, They might have eliminated our backup, but we still have the chopper. Once inside there’s nothing they’ll be able to do!! HAHAHAHAHAAHA”

The Shaw’s brothers car makes a left turn and continue down the ramp until they reach a steep hill. A black helicopter is sitting at the very top. The two frantically get out and grabbed Ramsey who had a gauge in her mouth and is unable to talk. 

Once inside they start the chopper and it instantly flies off the ground. Dom and the others arrive right when this is happening.

“Shit, We’re too late!!” Tej cursed 

“I wouldn’t quite say that just yet…” Dom smiled 

In the distance a helicopter tour center is seen. Which just made things too easy.

“I have an idea..”

_Time Skip_

The Golden Gate Bridge was now coming into view and still no sign of Toretto. 

“Looks like we lost them” Deckard mentions 

“Yep and now it’s time to..”

BOOM!!! a rocket crashes into the back of chopper; causing to sway back and forth. 

From behind we seen Dom and the guys who are inside a recently modified helicopter. 

“Shit we’ve been hit and it won’t be long till it crashes into the Pacific!” Owen exclaims 

“You’re right we better parachute out”

Deckard heads for the back and grabs two parachutes. Owen then turns on auto-pilot and heads towards the exit. Ramsey tries to get a sentence out but is unable to. 

“MHHMHHHMHHH!!! (Translation: You Guys can’t leave me here!!”)

“What about the Hacker?” Owen asked 

“Won’t matter anyway, She’ll be dead before they can reach her!”

And with that the two just simultaneously out the helicopter. Dom, Brian, Tej and Rome looked dumbfounded for a second and then realize three things: 1. They were escaping once again 2. Ramsey was more than likely inside and 3. It was headed for the bridge and would explode at impact! 

“Shit we gotta save Ramsey!” Brian mentioned “There’s no telling how much time is left before it crashes into the bridge!”

“Leave it to me….I’ll save her” Dom said 

The other looked at him quite peculiar and Tej asked him “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ll just climb on top of the chopper and jump to her rescue”

“Do you really think that’s gonna work?” Rome asked 

“You got any better ideas?”

No answer. Dom opened the door and immediately began to climb out. Wind slapped his face violently as he progressed further and further. Then as he reach the very top he, closed his eyes and JUMPED!!!!

“AHHHHHH!!!!!” he screamed 

Hopefully this plan would work.

To Be Continued…. 

Alright Guys one more episode left of Season 2!, and will probably be the best one by far :D

Stay Tuned..

-darrylnewman99


	19. Season 2 Episode 11: When Villains Attack Part 3

___________________________________________

Season 2,Episode 11: When Villains Attack Part 3  
__________________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I Don't not own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

Previously on The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles……

And with that, the two just simultaneously out the helicopter. Dom, Brian, Tej and Rome looked dumbfounded for a second and then realize three things: 1. They were escaping once again 2. Ramsey was more than likely inside and 3. It was headed for the bridge and would explode at impact! 

“Shit we gotta save Ramsey!” Brian mentioned, “There’s no telling how much time is left before it crashes into the bridge!”

“Leave it to me….I’ll save her,” Dom said 

The other looked at him quite peculiar and Tej asked him “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I’ll just climb on top of the chopper and jump to her rescue”

“Do you really think that’s gonna work?” Rome asked 

“You got any better ideas?”

No answer. Dom opened the door and immediately began to climb out. The wind slapped his face violently as he progressed further and further. Then as he reaches the very top he, closed his eyes and JUMPED!!!!

“AHHHHHH!!!!!” he screamed 

Hopefully, this plan would work.

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Dom would probably argue that it seemed like hours until he reached the descending chopper. Which was approximately less than sixty seconds away from crashing. He climbed inside and seen Ramsey tied securely down. I guess Shaw figured if they crashed, at least, no one would have been able to save the hacker. He frantically started pulling and tearing at the ropes; followed by removing Ramsey’s gauge. The young hacker was caught by surprise on what exactly was going on, and let a loud scream. 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay I’m here to save you” Dom assured her 

“Oh yeah how I'm supposed to trust you?!” She snapped 

“I’ll explain everything later, but right now we have to leave!”

She wasn’t buying anything one bit but realized it was either jump out or end up at the bottom of the pacific. 

“Alright then follow the lead”

Dom grabbed Ramsey’s hand and guided her toward the opening. He hadn’t realized that they were so close to impact, so it was now or never. 

“Okay on the count of 3…….1…….2…..3!!!”

They both jumped and began spiraling down towards the bridge; hoping that everything would get better before worse. 

Brian,Tej, and Roman 

“Dom, what’s going on….did you guys make it alright?” Brian asked via earpiece

No answer 

“Dominic Toretto you better answer this very….”

Brian paused as a loud boom stopped his train of thought. The three men glanced outside and seen that the other chopper and hit the bridge, which made an indent at few of the support cables. Smoke filled the air immediately, suffocating those driving on both ends of the bridge.

“NOOOOO!!!”

“I can’t believe it…..”

“We’re too late”

Brian, Tej, and Rome exchanged looks with each other; not knowing where to go from here. Thinking they had just lost a family member really puts a damper on things. 

The atmosphere had been silent for at least five minutes before a rustling sound had been on heard on the other end of the earpiece. 

“Guys, can you hear me?” Dom's voice called out 

“Oh my gosh, Dom you're alive!!” Tej cried “Where are you, did you get Ramsey?”

“Yes and we landed in some woody type area”

“We’re on our way hold tight,” Brian said 

“Sure thing and afterwards we better head back to LA. I have a feeling that’s where they’re headed”

“What makes you so sure about that?” Rome asked

“I just know so just trust me on this one”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later that day…

12:17 P.M

Toretto Family Garage

For the sake of needed a place to talk, Dom decided to close up the family shop. They probably weren’t gonna get much business today anyway. The temperature had already reached about 77 and would continue to increase as the day progressed. Usually, when it was that warm nobody usually came in. 

Currently, everyone minus Mia and Darryl is all sitting in the break room, discussing what their next move was.

“Ramsey did the Shaw brothers saying anything about other attacks in the near future?” Brian asked 

“I don’t remember much from these past three days, But I do know that they plan on attacking a big section of Downtown LA”

“Anywhere specific?” Dom asked 

“No just places with tons of people”

“Do you guys think it's possible they might try coming after Darryl again?” Letty asked

“Highly doubt it,Shaw probably thinks he’s dead” Brian mentioned “Which is good for us since he won’t try anything funny”

“Agreed, we’re certain they’re planning another or yet multiple attacks, the question is….Where to next?” Dom stated 

It was now Ramsey’s turn to speak up “I can answer that….Since Shaw and his crew don’t want anyone finding them it would be more than likely to find them in Abu Dhabi”

“And what exactly is there for them?” Tej inquired 

“I gave my friend Saffar a tracking device to hold onto awhile back for safe keeping. Shaw figured out where I left it and knew that be the only thing standing in his way. Hence, why I strongly believe that’s where they’re headed”

“So what you’re saying is that we need to head to the middle east?”

“Precisely, but we’ll have to get to the flash drive before they do. Once it’s in our possession, I’ll plug into my laptop and find out everything needed to know, in order to be successful at taking them down. 

“Then it’s settled…...We’re heading to the middle east.” Dom declared “Crew pack a light bag just in case something happens that requires us to stay longer than expected”

“Wait so does that mean we have to fly?” Roman questioned with a slight of concern in his voice 

“What other way is there, Boat?” Tej asked sarcastically

“It’s possible”

“Is a certain someone scared of heights?” Tej mocked 

“Hell to the yes”

“Then why buy your own jet?”

“Because I have the money and what I spend it on is my business”  
“Dang man relax it was just a question”

“Of course, it’s always a question Tej but, I really know what’s going on…..You’re Jealous!”

“What the hell kind of shit you on fool?!”

“I’m going all natural but, you can’t hide the facts!” 

“Facts my black ass!”

The two men continued to argue back and forth; which caused the others to chuckle. Ramsey, however, looked quite confused and whispered to Letty

“Do they fight like this all the time?”

“Yeah pretty much” She chuckled “But it wouldn’t be the same if they didn’t”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later that day….  
4:17 P.M  
Los Angeles County Hospital

As the Toretto crew prepared for their trip to Abu Dhabi Darryl,was currently typing away on his laptop. He realized earlier that it had been quite some time since he a writing session of some sort; So why not do it when he’s in bed for 90% of the day. The young blond didn’t mind it so much since he was able to relax and not worry about too much. Good thing it was only the first week of school and, teachers haven’t started teaching content just yet. The doctor told him everything was healing nicely but, would still need to be under observation for a few more days. Brian was actually visiting around the same time and, was grinning from ear to ear. He hated seeing his baby brother always getting caught in everyone else’s crossfire and suffering said outcome. Which is why he knew what had to be done; to end it all. To make sure that everything returned back to the way they used to be. Just an average family living in Los Angeles 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Plane Ride  
2:21 A.M

With still about four hours until they landed Brian, still could not fall asleep. Everyone else had crashed around 11:30 close to midnight. Yet something was keeping the older blond from catching some z’s. He kept thinking about his visit to the hospital the previous afternoon. Darryl just so innocent and peaceful. He’s been through so much in the past few years, and now he must suffer once again in the hospital. Brian wished for once it could have been him.

The blond had been staring out the window for quite some time; admitting the big fluffy clouds in the night sky. Which for some reason triggered him to have a series of flashbacks from a while back.

Flashback #1

Date: February 14,1998  
Barstow CA

It was Valentine's day and Brian was so glad, his work day was finally over. He managed to pull a double shift at In-Out Burger which was stupid on his part. But, how was he to know that couples would eat at a burger joint on Valentine's day?. If he had actually gone out and found a date he wouldn't even dare bring her to that dump. The food was greasy and just didn’t taste right. However it was a job and what 19-year old doesn’t like having money?

Anyways by the time he left work, it was a quarter to 8 and, the sun had already set hours ago. The blond decided to call Roman to see if he wanted to hang out for a bit; considering he didn’t have a date either. Which is how they ended up drinking beer in paper bags on the grounds of Barstow High School. 

“You don’t even know how many times I wanted to do this,” Brian said 

“Do what?; Drink on School Property?” Rome laughed before taking a sip of his beer “Technically you’ve already had hence the reason why we graduated a year late”

“Oh yeah, good times huh?”

“If you include getting mocked by our former classmates”

“Screw those bitches, like I cared for a second what they thought”

“I’m just saying” Rome defended 

The two remained quiet for a bit as they enjoyed their alcoholic beverage. Brian was glad he was just able to unwind after a hard day and was thankful for his three-day vacation that followed this week. At least then he could catch up on some much-needed sleep and spend quality time with his parents. 

Later that night

“Brian we some exciting news to tell you” His mother exclaimed

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“We’re having a baby!!” Both his parents chanted 

Brian’s eyes instantly bugged out as this was something he definitely not expecting. His parents having another baby?. He was finally gonna get his little brother or sister. Granted even though they’ll be 20 years apart It wouldn’t be hard to bond with them. This was possibly the best he had received this year thus far.

 

“Oh my gosh I can’t believe it!!.............I’m gonna be a big brother” He exclaimed hugging both parents tightly

“Wow Brian we didn’t expect you to be this excited,” His mom said 

“Are you kidding?; Best news I’ve heard this year”

“Well the baby is due in November so more good news to look forward to”

“And I can’t wait till then” Brian smiled 

Flashback #2

July 8,2003  
Miami FL

Now with Carter behind bars, Brian and Rome could finally get on with their lives. Well, a couple of days later which made the date July 8th when he got a phone call from Janet ; a neighbor of his parents back in Barstow. It threw him for a loop because he never talked to this particular neighbor unless it was very important. Without hesitation, Brian answers the phone and instantly knew something wasn’t right. 

“Oh Brian I’m so sorry” She sobbed 

“What do you mean?; What’s going on???” 

“Your mother…….has been murdered!”

The blonde froze as his heart skip a few beats and; was having difficulty catching back up.

“This has to be a mistake….Why didn’t my Dad called me?”

“He disappeared a week ago and no one knows where he is”

“Disappeared?!?, Where’s Darryl is he okay?”

“No worries he’s staying with me”

“Okay good I’ll be there first thing tomorrow morning”

“I’ll pick you at the airport….See you then Brian”

“Goodbye”

After hitting “End Call” Brian angrily threw his phone against the wall; smashing it to a million pieces. He then dropped to his knees and began to sob heavily. His mother had died and he didn’t have a chance to say goodbye. It was all his fault for having to flee Los Angeles and leaving his family behind for two years. Brian now knew it would be his responsibility to take Darryl back with him to Miami and raise him there. It still wasn’t for him to return back to California but, it was a chance he was willing to take. For his mother sake and the entire O’Connor family.

Flashback #3

October 23rd,2003  
Miami FL

The rain continued to pour which ended up making loud splashing sounds as it impacted the ground. Followed by Lightning striking multiple times causing nearby trees to fall if they hadn't already done so. Also associated with this lovely storm was Thunder which roared loudly all throughout the city. 

Brian was trying his best to fall asleep but had no luck. Ever since his mom’s passing and Dad’s disappearance, the blond was having a difficult time coping with everything. 

The blond desperately to just empty his thoughts and relax. However when he hears crying just down the hall in Darryl’s room he instantly jumps out of bed. He cracks open his brother’s door and peeks his head in. 

“Darryl?” He calls out

“Brian is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me, buddy, are you okay?”

“I had another nightmare that some very bad guys came and kidnapped you!......and thought it was actually real!” Darryl cried 

Brian instantly wrapped his arms around Darryl’s smaller frame, pulling him for a tight hug. He could feel wet tears wetting up his shirt. 

“Hey it’s okay buddy, I’m not going anywhere?” Brian soothed “How about I read you a story?”

“Okay” he mumbled 

After tucking Darryl back in he proceed with reading Cat in the Hat and The Giving Tree

Soon following the second story Brian could hear peaceful breathing; His brother had fallen back to sleep that easily. 

The blond leaned in and lightly kissed his brother’s forehead before heading back to his room 

“Goodnight buddy”

Once back under his covers Brian, never realized how much raising Darryl has affected his life. He had actually grown more as a person and matured deep time. This was something he wasn’t expecting but, was something he could get use to.

End of Flashbacks 

“Can’t sleep huh?” A voice called out 

Brian turned his head and noticed Dom standing at the doorway. 

“Yep just got too much on my mind”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with Darryl”

“Yeah, I just don’t even know where I went wrong…..After my mother's murder, I vowed to always protect Darryl and I’ve already failed twice!”

“It’s not your fault Bri, no of us thought that was gonna happen” 

“Still I should have known something was gonna happen eventually and successfully hurt my brother!!.”

“We’ll get them Brian, this time, they aren’t getting away, I guarantee that”

“I just feel so bad leaving him in Los Angeles”

“Mia is keeping a very close eye on him, no one is going to try anything funny”

“guess you’re right but, I won’t feel better until that son of a bitch is slaughtered!”

“I couldn’t agree more”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates 

3 days later…

Well after running into Owen and Deckard at the Prince’s party, things were now escalating even more; making the situation dire and extremely dangerous. The Toretto crew, however, was successful at obtaining the drive and now knew everything they were up against. It should have been obvious that Shaw’s crew would eventually relocate back to Los Angeles for an attack in the Downtown District. Which would occur roughly 24 hours from now and wouldn’t be pretty. The Toretto crew needed to get back to the States immediately as time was of the essence.

Time Skip 

GAME DAY!!  
September 14,2013  
8:39 P.M  
Downtown Los Angeles

Nighttime was once welcomed back to Los Angeles on this crisp Saturday, September evening. The crew is now all stationed in various stations around Downtown; just waiting patiently for an attack to take place. Brian agreed to take down Carter, Dom Deckard and Tej,Rome, Letty would handle Owen while Ramsey worked her computer magic. 

The city was fairly quiet until a group of helicopters could be heard circling into the area. Most people thought it was nothing and continued on with whatever they had going on. However after multiple missiles were fired towards building massive explosions ranged all throughout the downtown distinct. People then started screaming in terror and took over running. 

Brian who was on top of the cellphone tower seen everything unfold and knew this battle wouldn't be easy for either side. But he couldn't let Darryl down again. 

“Well, Well, Well if isn’t the man himself: Brian O’Connor” A voiced called 

The blond turned around and was currently face to face with Carter Verone 

“You’ve really guts don’ ya?” Brian questioned “Thinking it’s okay to mess with my family. Bad enough it’s happened once before…..but now another? You really just don’t know when to quit do you?!?”

“As I recall back in 2003 you had put behind bars!” Carter snarled “So if anyone should be angry it’s gonna be me!!, DID YOU THINK THAT MESSING WITH MY OPERATION IS OKAY?!!?, EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT!!, YOU COULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING BRIAN!!,AND YET YOU CHOSE TO GO AGAINST ME! THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING I’VE STILL GOT 10 YEARS LEFT OF VENTING TO DO! AND YOU AND YOU’RE PATHETIC TEAM WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO STOP US! FOR TAKING BACK WHAT’S RIGHTFULLY MINE!”

“You son of a bitch!!” 

Brian leaped forward, tackling Carter to the ground. He punched the older man a few times before being thrown against the wall very roughly. The blond ended up hitting his head and could already see a migraine coming his way very soon. He coughed up a small amount of blood and, was back on his feet seconds later. Carter now knew this wouldn’t be an easy victory. 

“Is that all you got?!” Brian asked sarcastically 

“Hardly” Carter simply stated 

The two men charged at each other ready for the next round. 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you…..Never mess with a man’s family?” Deckard hissed

“Funny I told your Brother the same thing,” Dom said “Now it’s come down to this”

“Yes it has and only one of us is making it out here alive”

“I think we already know who that’s gonna be!”

“Oh yeah?; We’ll just see about that!!”

Dom charged toward Deckard with a crowbar ready to fight, while the other man pulled out a pistol 

“You really thought this was gonna be a street fight?!, You’re very sadly mistaken Toretto, prepare to die!”  
“Oh Shit!!” 

Dom frantically took cover behind his car as bullets started flying everywhere. The situation turned bad quickly and would now have to play dirty alongside with Deckard.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Meanwhile, Chaos continued to rain all throughout Downtown Los Angeles. The choppers from earlier still were firing missiles at anything in their path. Thick heavy smoke filled the atmosphere from all the fires that were being started. Most people had fled out the city and those who were still lingering ran for their life!. Police officials began blocking off sections of the district to make sure nobody else entered the premises. Shaw’s men marched in single file lines as if they were in the military; waiting to destroy their next victims. 

 

“LAPD DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!” An officer yelled 

That just seemed to aggravate the group of men because they ended up shooting the officer square in the face. It was certain that more police officers would surround the area within the next couple of minutes, but they didn’t stand a chance against the other group. Even though most were able to make out in time, a handful of citizens weren’t so lucky and ended having their take from them for either: breathing in too much smoke or suffering from multiple bullet wounds. Most would say Downtown looked like a war zone; which would only escalate with time. 

With Letty and Roman fighting their own battle, Tej and Ramsey were trying to dodge flying missiles. 

“How’s the hack coming Ramsey?” Tej asked

“Almost done” She replied, “This is actually easier than I….”

The young hacker stared at your computer screen and couldn’t believe what message displayed in big bold letter “HACK FAILED, TRY AGAIN LATER!!”

“No, No,No,No,No!!” She yelped

“What’s wrong?”

“We’ve been blocked, now I can’t finish the hack!”

“Well, can’t you do an override??”

 

“No that would never work” She explained 

“At least, try”

“Okay here goes…” 

Ramsey began typing rapidly on her keyboard, trying to override the block but all of them back as

Access Denied  
Access Denied  
Access Denied  
Access Denied  
Access Denied

“See I told you Tej!, the only way to unblock it would be to manually override it”

“Override it where??”

“The Cell Phone Tower located a few blocks down”

“That’s where Brian is…..I’ll give him a call”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The News had been on basically every single channel in California with the headlines: Los Angeles Under Terrorist Attack”

Darryl who hadn’t been feeling his greatest all day decided to finally turn the TV back on this evening and was welcomed with the News Report. 

“Oh my gosh Brian!!, He needs my help!!” 

And in a flash Darryl jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes before changing into them. He knew it wasn’t the smartest choice for him to leave but, knew if anything happened to his family he would feel guilty and wouldn’t be able to live with that on his conscious. The end result more than likely wouldn’t be pretty but, that was a risk he was willing to take. 

Darryl headed for the window and opened it ever so gently and jumped out. Luckily he was just on the third floor and not anything higher. 

Now that the young blond was free, he needed to come with a plan that wouldn’t fail, but first, he needed to find out where exactly everyone was.  
_F and F: Family Chronicles_

“Give it up O’Connor I will and always be stronger and more powerful than you!!” Carter warned 

“Never! your time of reckoning has come!!” Brian hissed

The two men continued to fight back and forth for at least five minutes before, Carter was able to gain control and began to choke the older blond. Brian tried to break free from the other man’s grasp but was having difficulty, with the lack of oxygen. One thing leads to another he’s being pushed to the very edge of the roof’s ledge. 

“You know I was just gonna put a bullet in you and call it good, but now I want you to suffer like how I did in a prison for 10 years!!!, Goodbye Brian….”

Carter instantly let go of Brian and fell to the ground, he had just been shot!

“Get….Away…..From…..Him!!” Darryl snarled 

Brian’s eyes instantly focused on his younger brother. “Oh my, gosh Darryl!” 

“Brian!” 

The younger blond raced over to bring his brother back onto the roof 

“What are you doing here?!, Do you not realize how dangerous it is out here?!”

“That’s a great way to thank someone who just saved your life” Darryl stated sarcastically 

“I appreciate it but you need to get out here!” 

“Are you crazy?, I’m not leaving you!”

“Darryl Kevin O’Connor you listen to me here right now!......It’s bad enough that Dad already took Mom away from us, I can’t lose you too”

The younger blond gasped and cover his mouth before saying “Wait so Mom didn’t die in a car crash…..Dad killed her?!?!”

Shit, Brian now just realized what he just said. That was not supposed to come out

“Umm, Ummm” Was all Brian could say

“So all these years you’ve keep this from me?, When were you gonna tell me this?”

“I wasn’t”

“I don’t believe this!, Brian how could you not tell me!?”

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

“Yeah you’re right” Darryl replied coldly “You probably just want to make sure no more lies accidentally slip out!”

There was brief silence before Brian picked up his ringing phone “Yeah?.....Okay sure, bye”

“Tej and Ramsey need our help…...I need to restart the signal from the tower” Brian explained 

“You’ll never win!!” 

The two brothers turned to see Carter was back on his feet with a gun pointed at both of them.

“Go! And handle Verone, I’ll take care of the override”

Darryl instantly ran at lightning speed toward the tower and headed for the control center. Brian and Carter began another round of fighting. 

The younger blond didn't know what he was doing but, then realized that maybe he plug his phone in it would reconnect the signal. Which it did and successfully finished the hack. 

Ramsey threw hands up in victory “Yes!!, the hack is complete and we’re in full control”

“You did it, O’Connor!” Tej exclaimed in the earpiece 

 

“It’s over Carter!!” Brian stated “It’s Over”

“I beg to differ!” He hissed before pointing his gun at the tower and shooting multiple bullets at it.  
Seconds later sparks arose which caused a big explosion to erupt; knocking Darryl off the tower

“DARRYL!!!” Brian yelled rushing over to his brother 

Carter took that brief second to escape into the darkness. Brian was so close to finishing him off and once again he was gone

_F and F: Family Chronicles_ 

Rome and Letty had been chasing Owen for quite some time. The two knew it was just a matter of time before either side ran out of Gas. However to their surprise, a chopper headed straight for the younger brother’s car and impacted right into it. Red flames brighten their vision and caused them to swerve off to the side. 

“HOLY…….”

“SHIT!!” 

“I think I pissed my pants” Rome whispered 

“Ditto” Letty replied “Thanks, Guys you saved us loads of time,” She said through the earpiece 

“So now what?” Rome asked 

“We better find the others”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

Dom and Deckard’s fight didn’t last too much longer after the hack. Since Ramsey was in control, she steered one of the helicopters toward the parking garage. Seconds later the east half of the structure collapsed after catching on fire from the chopper’s impact. Dom knew Deckard couldn’t have survived the blast and knew it wasn’t worth searching to find out. 

Dom watched at what happened to his once beautiful city. Everything had been mostly destroyed and the big heavy smoke was still present. Just to think after all these months of trying to live a civil life, the outcome would come to this. He knew for a fact that this wasn’t the end and more was to come in the near future. But for now for his family safety he needed to relocate all of them temporally. But the question is…..Where to?”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s a wrap for Season 2!. Thanks to everyone who: reviewed,Liked or followed this series. I hope you all enjoyed reading this Season as I liked writing it!. For now, I’m going to take a short break from this fanfic and venture to different things. Season 3 probably won’t premiere until Late May or Early June. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> darrylnewman99


	20. Season 3 Episode 1: Relocated & Reunited

_____________________________________

Season 3,Episode 1:Relocated & Reunited   
_____________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

 

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors 

Previously on The Fast and Furious Family Chronicles……

 

Dom watched at what happened to his once beautiful city. Everything had been mostly destroyed and the big heavy smoke was still present. Just to think after all these months of trying to live a civil life, the outcome would come to this. He knew for a fact that this wasn’t the end and more was to come in the near future. But for now for his family safety he needed to relocate all of them temporally. But the question is…..Where to?”

 

The Next Day……

September 15, 2013

Miami FL

12:22 P.M 

No One’s POV

After a tedious five-hour plane ride, The Toretto Crew had finally made it to Miami. Tensions were still high after what unfolded back in LA the previous night. Dom knew that leaving right would be the right choice for everyone. With Deckard and Owen dead; they could now focus their time on finding Carter. Which would now probably be close to impossible; considering what would happen next. Darryl had regained consciousness right before boarding the plane and was not all happy about leaving Los Angeles. The only good thing would be that Alyssa would be joining everyone in Miami 

Toretto Crew Mansion 

 

Everyone piled out the taxi van and went inside their new home. A 10 bedroom mansion with 12.5 bathrooms, tennis court, swimming pool, indoor/outdoor bar, movie theater, gym, and a lovely view of the sandy beach which was just right outside their backyard. Not to also mention all the beautiful palm trees surrounding the property. 

The inside, however, was a lot more breathtaking. All the walls are painted white which complemented the furniture already inside. Each bedroom was around the same size in length except for one which was three regular rooms put together. Inside is a king size bed, dressers, flat screen tv, fireplace, jacuzzi, desk, & multiple reclining chairs. Dom and Letty were going to more than certain occupy that room. 

 

Dom opened the front door and everyone piled in soon after. 

“Welcome everyone to your new home!” Dom exclaimed 

“Holy shit Dom! where in the hell did you get the money for a place like this?!” Rome inquired 

“I’ve been saving up for awhile now, for rainy days such as this” 

“Well Damn must have a been one hell of a storm,” Tej said 

“Don’t you think it’s a little too much?” Mia asked 

“Nonsense sister, After all, that’s happened, we deserve to live in style”

“Yeah until we come up with another plan. Carter is still out there & he needs to be stopped” Dom said

Groups of murmurs filled the room in agreement. Darryl, however, wasn’t really up for conversation and announced 

“I’m going to my room! nobody follow me!” He grumbled 

Then he stomped his way up the stairs and headed down the hall to a room before slamming it behind him. 

“What’s his problem, Brian?” Rome asked his friend 

The older blond sighed heavily before responding with 

“It’s a long story and now isn’t the time to bring it up”

“Okay I understand”

Brian then soon disappeared upstairs & claimed his room before closing the door behind him. 

“Come on Alyssa let’s go upstairs,” Tej said

“Okay,” She said 

“Right behind you” Rome stated.

Ramsey checked her phone & seen a few unread texts. She had told her friends that she would be relocating to Miami temporally. Now they were all wondering if her plane landed safely. 

“I’m gonna go out for a bit, probably won’t be back for dinner,” She said before headed back outside. 

“Which leaves us Mrs. Toretto, what would you like to do?” Dom asked with a smirk

“Oh I don’t know, I’m sure will think of something” She smiled 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later that Day….   
Backyard/Pool Area 

7:25 P.M

Darryl’s POV

I really thought taking a nap would help but, it just seemed to make things worse. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours yes & I already miss Los Angeles. Miami is great and all but, nothing is the same. Even considering what happened with Shaw & Carter, home is just so far away for my liking. 

The plane ride, however, gave me tons of time to think; just like right now. Was I really mad at Brian?. Yes and no because he did lie about what really happened to our parents. Mom was murdered and was not involved in a car crash. Really after all these years and I’m finally told the actual truth. Of course, a depressed five-year-old boy would believe anything. I just never put two and two together. My dad just so happens to disappear right around the same of her death?. Seems way too suspicious. Hopefully, we find this dirt bag soon because I’ve got a few things to discuss with James O’Connor.

Alyssa’s POV 

For the past few hours I, have been laying in bed watching Netflix. It would have been a lot more fun if Darryl was in here too. However I knew something was wrong & he simply just needed his space. Well now it’s almost 7:30 and hopefully O’Connor is ready to talk.

I checked his room first but nobody was present inside. Downstairs Dom, Letty, and Mia were all talking. They saw me descend downstairs and greeted me in the process. 

“Hey Alyssa,” they all said 

“Hi, Has anyone seen Darryl?” I asked

“Backyard” Mia responded “Just be careful. He still seems quite upset”

“Thanks”

I headed toward the pool and seen just who I was looking for. 

He looked very deep thought and probably had been for awhile….poor thing. 

I made my presence clear by knocking lightly on the glass door. Darryl turned around and formed a half-smile 

“Hey mind if I join you?” I asked him 

“Not at all,” He said 

It was then my turn to smile & then I took a seat next to him on the balcony steps. 

“Everything alright? you seemed pretty upset earlier” 

He sighed before asking me a question “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” I said 

“Okay here goes………...Do you remember that time we went to Starbucks?”

“Wasn’t it like August 30th or something?” I asked

“Yes, and remember when I said that my mom died in a car crash?”

I nodded and tilt my head in curiosity. Where exactly was Darryl going with this

“Turns out my father killed her” 

My eyes widen to a point where they could pop out their socket

“But I thought your dad disappeared around…….”

I paused in realization. It all made sense now. 

“Yeah I know. Can’t believe I didn’t realize it till now”

“I’m so sorry”

“Don’t be it’s just I can’t believe Brian of all people, would keep something that big a secret”

“He probably thought the less you knew the better”

“Did he really??, because right now James O’Connor is out there still walking and breathing. When he should be punished for his crimes or a coffin six feet below” Darryl snarled before covering his face and sobbing 

Wow wasn’t expecting him to say that. It’s understandable but violence won’t resolve anything. Tears were rolling down the young blond’s face as he continued to cry. That was when I put my arms around Darryl and pulled him into a hug. The wetness from his tears stained my shirt but at this point, it really didn’t matter. 

“Don’t cry everything will be alright” I assured him

He sniffled a few times before our eyes meet again 

“Thank you” he whispered “That really helped”

“Anytime,” I said “How about we go get some Starbucks”

Darryl smiled “It’s a date”

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Tej’s Garage   
Miami FL

8:11 P.M

Nobody’s POV 

Meanwhile, Brian, Tej, and Roman had just arrived at Tej’s Garage. Surprisingly to his friends, it was still up and running. Also apparently Suki took over back in 2005 and, has been ever since. 

“Ah, so many memories!” Tej exclaimed 

“Tell me about it,” Brian said “To be honest never thought I would be here again”

“Me neither. Especially After what happened in 2003” Rome said

The three shook their heads in agreement as they continued forward. Outback a boat race was taking place and yelling of happiness and rage could be heard. 

“Look guys it’s Suki,” Brian said pointing over the fence 

Tej and Roman adjusted their heads to where Brian was point & it was true. Suki looked older but much. She still maintained her figure and was wearing black and pink-framed glasses with hoop earrings.

“Damn and still smoking hot” Rome smiled

“Hey back off man, I got dibs on her” Tej grunted 

“Since when?”

“Since the very beginning

“Bullshit man! it’s a free market”

“Oh, so I guess the same for Ramsey?”

“No because remember Abu Dhabi?, I’d had already claimed her”

“Did you just say claim?, What is her property?”

“You know exactly what I mean”

“Not really because she was never yours!”

“And neither was Suki!”

Tej and Roman continued arguing back and forth for another good five minutes. Brian had actually got lost in his own world thinking about his current situation. He knew Darryl was furious at him & had every right to be. Now came the question “What to do next?”

The Older blond was brought back to reality when he noticed Suki standing next to him. He nervously smiled and hopefully, she didn’t hear anything 

“Uh Guys”

“What?!” They asked 

Their question was soon answered and the two immediately smiled

“You guys are insane. At least it’s good to know some things never change” Suki stated before giving everyone each an individual hug.

“Tej you cut the afro. But short hair still suits you” 

“Thanks. So what’s been going on with you?” 

“Not much. Business has been rapidly growing these past few years” She smiled, “So what brings us all to Miami?”

“We kind of have to Relocate temporarily for certain reasons,” Brian said using air quotes 

“Oh well, it’s great to see all of you again. Any of you up for a race?”

“Without a doubt!, The boys and I need something to remind us of our roots” Roman added 

“Excellent, let’s prepare,” Suki said 

Time Skip

One Hour Later…

 

Hundreds of people gathered near the starting line; waiting for tonight’s race with great anticipation. Up front was: Roman, Tej, Brian, Suki & two others: Sarah and Jacob. Both brother and sister from Chicago. 

“Alright everyone listen up!” The announcer’s voice projected “The race will be three laps around downtown Miami and back. Whoever wins will receive $10,000 and a year's worth of Oil Changes, Tires or anything else needed to keep your cars running. 

Everyone seemed content with that offer, especially Brian. The blond figured it’s a greater chance that: He, Roman, Tej or Suki would win. Meaning that each would receive $2500 and could take turns using the free pass.

“Alright without further ado let’s get this show on the road”

The Crowd roared happily as the final countdown began.

“10…….9……..8…...7…….6…...5…….4……..3…...2…….1…….GO!!!”

And off they went all sticking side by side for the very beginning. Eventually, Tej did gain speed and soon left everyone else in the dirt. The others tried desperately to catch up but was having some difficulty.

Minutes later series of sirens could be heard from behind.

“Suki what the hell. Why are we being chased by police??” Roman questioned via headset

“I have absolutely no idea” She admitted “Let’s just try to shake them”

Then all at once the four activated their nitro boost; advancing forward at a much faster speed.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

 

Meanwhile Darryl and Alyssa were currently walking back home. They were both still sipping on frappuccinos and had small conversations in between sips. 

“Thank you, Alyssa, I really needed this” Darryl said

“Hey what are friends for” She replied with a smile 

“I do feel a lot better. Who would have thought Coffee solves problems?” Darryl laughed 

“Right?, This shit is addicting but totally worth the cost”

“Agreed”

Soon after: Brian, Tej, Roman & Suki zoomed past them with police cars still on their tails. 

“Holy crap! did you see that?!”

“Yeah, Well I’m sure it’s not nobody we know anyway” Darryl pointed out 

“True,” Alyssa said 

And without given it much further thought the two continued onward back to The Toretto Mansion.

The End 

Hey guys!, Sorry it took so long for this episode to be published. Some things got in the way of my writing time. Hopefully, no more problems will interfere. Hope you all enjoyed the Season 3 Premiere. Episode 2 should be out within the next two weeks.

Until next time,  
darrylnewman99

Please Review


	21. Season 3 Episode 2: Letty Gets Booked

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

 

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors 

September 26th,2015  
10:07 A.M

Toretto Crew Mansion  
Miami FL

 

Nobody’s POV

It was just another beautiful sunshine-filled morning in Miami. The Weekend had just begun and people would be enjoying their time off from school and work. Currently in the Toretto Household Letty, was trying to figure out how her new MacBook worked. She went into Best Buy yesterday evening just to browse but, ended up getting smooth talked by an associate. One thing leads to another and bam approved for a credit card. 

“Ugh where’s Darryl when you need him” She mumbled 

Moments later there was a ring of the doorbell, followed by multiple others. 

“Alright I’m coming”

Letty gently set down her laptop and headed for the front door. Upon opening, there a police officer .

“Can I help you?” She asked confusedly

He made his way inside the mansion and made contact with Letty’s Laptop.

“Mam is that yours?’

“Yeah I bought it yesterday, What’s going on?”

“We received a call this morning from the social security administration with intel that yesterday afternoon someone used a deceased person’s SSN to open a best buy credit card” The officer stated

“Decreased?, This has to be a joke” Letty laughed 

“Haha…..Not Really!”

The Officer grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed Letty

“Mam you’re under arrest for Identify Theft. You have the right to remain silent”

“Like hell I am”

Letty kicked the man in his shin and took off running at full speed out the door.

“Officer down…..I need backup at 1176 Bay Point Blvd Immediately!”

Well that escalated quickly

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later That Day... 

Orlando FL  
1:48 P.M

 

Darryl’s POV

Following my family’s move to Miami I, have been keeping my distance away from Brian and, been spending more time with Alyssa. My head still isn’t the right place after finding out about our mother's murder. I thought that it maybe just sweeping under the rug and continue on with my daily life would easier. Which was absolutely false because I can’t stop thinking about my mom and it’s gotten to the point of unbearable pain. Hell, the woman has been dead for almost ten years!, Why does everything have to be complicated. Alyssa is probably the only one who can keep me from going insane. Yet it's not always a good thing because today, she left out with Tej from some quality sibling bonding. Which gave Brian the brilliant idea (hint my sarcasm) to do the same with me and, now as of 1:48 P.M I’ve been traveling with my brother for roughly three hours going north to who even knows where.

 

“Brian, where are you taking me?” I asked slightly irritated

“You'll find out soon enough” He replied 

I sighed heavily before slouching back into my seat and continued to stare out the window for the next 25 minutes.

That’s when I saw a sign that said “Welcome to Orlando!, Home of Universal Studios & DisneyWorld. 

Then the next one that followed was “Universal Studios Exit 10”

Which is the exit Brian took. My eyes widen in sudden realization. Could it possibly be true?. I’ve been wanting to go there for the longest. But since we always lived in Los Angeles Disneyland would have to do. I mean there’s a universal in California but, it's just not the same as in Orlando (in my opinion).

As we continued to drive on Brian, is still taking the exit ramps leading to the resort. Then soon enough we were pulling into the parking lot and stops driving. There was an awkward silence but then I spoke up.

“Brian…….”

“Suprise!” He shouts 

“I don’t even know what to say”

“Well then don’t. This is my way of apologizing to you. I screwed up and hopefully this finally set things right between us”

I couldn’t help but smile goofily. If he though I’m still slightly mad about my brother's action. It wouldn't hurt to try and have a peaceful day without any worries.

“Thank you, Brian, it means a lot to me. Let’s just forget about our problems today and have an amazing sibling bonding day”

“That’s all I’m asking”

Maybe today won’t be so bad after all 

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Miami Police Department

While Brian and Darryl were to tackle an afternoon of Brother Bonding Letty, was being questioned at MPD a few hours later.

“For the hundredth time!!, That was my social security # and I’m not dead!, Obviously” She shrieked

“Well then if this is true, then show us some ID” The officer demanded 

“I don’t have my wallet because your goons try to arrest me!” 

“If you're actually Leticia Ortiz then why did you attempt to escape?”

“Hell, I don’t know! natural instinct”

“No, clearly you’re hiding something which just proved our suspicions”

“Suspicions?!, Look Officer that is my social security number. I’ve had it since the very beginning! AND I NEVER DIED!!”

The Officer still wasn’t buying Letty’s story and decided to check the packet once more.

“Well according to Social Security Records, This number hasn’t even been used in years & as of May 30, 2009, it reads “SSN holder has been filed Decreased and soon in public records. 

Of Course! It all made sense now. Everyone thought she had died but actually wasn’t. More Then after reuniting with the family she never even thought of changing everything back. 

“Okay, I know what’s going on. Apparently people thought I had died back in 2009 but, actually didn’t. I was in a Coma for some time and well, things had just been crazy these past four years”

“Look I want to believe you but, then again I’m not 100% certain”

Letty heavily sighed and squeeze her temples “So what does this mean?”

“You’ll have to spend a few days at Miami-Dade County Jail until a court date is set”

“Oh Come On!, This is bullshit!, I’m telling the truth!”

“We’ll just to have to wait and see, won’t we? ”

 

_F and F: Family Chronicles

Universal Studios (Wizarding World of Harry Potter)  
Orlando FL

Darryl and Brian had spent the majority of their time in Harry Potter World. The younger blond had bought a wand, robe, glasses, keychains, mugs and everything else under the sun. Not also mention the six butterbeers he had consumed prior to going on a virtual ride inside the castle. Which ended up in Darryl puking all his consumed junk food in a trashcan near the exit. 

“That was awesome!, Virtual ride are way more interesting!” Darryl exclaimed 

Brian chuckled and nodded his head in agreement “Yeah but I, think next time don’t drink so many butterbeers”

“Yeah why did you let me anyway?”

“Not really sure, thought it was a harmless drink”

“Me too”

Darryl made a sour expression as the unpleasant aftertaste hit him hard.

“Speaking of, can I get some water?” He asked

“Sure, let’s go find a gift shop”

As the two were to begin their trek Darryl’s phone, vibrated consistently in his pocket. He reached and hit accept before looking at the caller ID

“Hello?”

“Darryl?........Oh thank goodness”

“Letty? is that you?”

“Yeah, Is Brian around?”

“Yes he’s standing right here”

“Let me talk to him”

Darryl handed his phone over to Brian who seemed to look puzzled. 

“Hey, Letty what’s up?”

“I got arrested this morning! and nobody is even answering their phones!”

“What?!, What happened?”

“Well, that laptop I bought yesterday from Best Buy…….Apparently, I’m considered decreased in public records and is being charged with Identity theft”

“How can you be charged with using your own Social Security number?”

“I have no idea. Also since I haven’t used it to buy anything recently, it makes the situation worse”

“Goodness, where are you now?”

“Miami Police Department in a holding cell” 

“Hang in tight Letty We'll figure something out. I’ll try and reach to the others”

“Thanks”

Call Ended

“Is Letty Okay?”

“Not really, she’s been arrested”

Darryl dramatically gasped 

“Yeah and we gotta head back to Miami and straightening everything out”

“Aww Man!, I’m having such a great time” He frowned 

“I know buddy me too, We’ll come back again” Brian assured him

“Okay” Darryl sadly said

Looks like the O’Connors’ time in Orlando has come to an end…….for now.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Miami Police Department 

10:00 P.M

Nighttime had fallen over the seaport city early tonight. It was clear and a comfortable 75 degrees. Brian and Darryl had got back into town only twenty minutes prior and was now outside the MPD along with Tej, Roman, Alyssa, Dom and Ramsey.

“Alright everyone here’s the plan……” Dom announced “First Ramsey will hack into MPD’s system and erase everything they have on Letty while also disabling all security cameras. Then that’s when Roman will go in and distract the officers on duty, while Brian and Tej distribute amnesia/knockout gas through the vents, while I will grab the keys and find Letty to let her out, all before anyone wakes up”

The group nodded in agreement

“Ummmmm what about us?” Alyssa inquired inferring to herself and Darryl 

“You two will stay in the Car and keep watch” Tej informed his sister 

“Wow! that’s so boring” Darryl mumbled 

“You’ll get over it, O’Connor. Now, Ramsey how’s the hack coming?”

“All completed!” She smiled 

“Alright, guys let’s get moving..” Dom said 

And one by one the four men casually walked toward the front entrance and entered.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

“So what’s up with the harry potter clothes?” Alyssa asked curiously 

“Oh Brian and I went to Universal today” Darryl exclaimed happily 

“What?, No Way!!!, Lucky”

“If you say so. I mean Brian thought that taking me to Orlando would ease things between us”

“Well did it?”

“Yeah I guess so for now. I’d just don’t wanna think about that stuff anymore”

“Totally agreeable, We’re in Miami both starting fresh”

“Exactly there’s no need to bring up the past”

“Yeah! Having each other around will make up forget all about it”

“Hmmm”

The two teens continued to chat for another ten or so minutes until they noticed the group heading out with Letty. 

“It worked!”

“Hive Five!” 

Later that evening….

Toretto Mansion 

“Ah it feels so good to be home,” Letty said 

“Yeah thank goodness that’s over” Dom replied “Sorry that I got you in such a mess”

“It's not your fault honey, I should have known”

“Well first thing tomorrow morning we’ll go to Social Security and changed everything over”

“But this time my name will be Leticia Ortiz-Toretto” She smiled, “I never changed my name when we got married and it's perfect timing ….so why not?”

Dom kissed Letty’s forehead and smiled “I love it Mrs. Toretto”

End of Episode 

Until next time,  
darrylnewman99


	22. Season 3 Episode 3: Nightmare On Bay Point Blvd.

___________________________________________

Season 3,Episode 3: Nightmare on Bay Point Blvd.  
___________________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

 

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors 

 

October 31, 2013  
Miami, FL

7:00 A.M

 

Nobody’s POV

An Overcast of gray clouds covered the sky on this Bone-Chilling Thursday Morning. Which also happened to be October 31st aka Halloween. Many look forward to this fall holiday, especially children who can dress up and receive free candy; Darryl O’Connor being one of them at one point. Even Dom and the crew as kids. But this year they’ll all wish Halloween had just been that simple. 

It all started that morning when everyone woke up and was greeted by an extremely messy living room. Papers and clothes were scattered everywhere, Cotton from the couch was pouring out from the now visible holes. Also, a strong scent of Pee had filled the air. 

“Who in the Hell, Fucked up my living room!?” Mia shouted 

Roman, who was the second to be downstairs, Had a complete look of shock and confusion on his face.

“That’s a very good question Mia” He replied “I shall investigate”

He turned the corner and walked and short distance toward the backyard. Which is where the back door was wide open and, small paw tracks was visible on the carpet leading outside. 

Roman walked onto the deck and carefully searched around. The wind and frigid temperature made him shiver and, almost sent him back inside. Until a faint whimper was heard near a chair, After moving closer a small dog emerges from under and, looked absolutely terrified. 

“Awe hey little guy, are you lost?” Roman cooed 

The Small animal whimpered again in response and snuggled closer to Roman’s chest. 

“Is that a dog??” Mia questioned at the doorway

“Yeah, somehow he must have crawled inside last night” 

“Probably was Darryl or Alyssa. I swear those two can be so careless!” Mia groaned 

“Which leads to my next question…..What should we do with the dog?”

“Just take it to a local shelter” She simply stated 

“Are you crazy?!. Shelters aren't meant for adorable puppies like Winston”

Mia smirked “Winston?”

“What?, I just thought of it a second ago”

“Well, regardless he can’t stay. I don’t feel comfortable having a stray in the house”

There was a brief silence which was broken by Winston

“I know, I know. Sorry Buddy looks like you can’t stay” Rome sighed “Don’t worry Mia he’ll be gone by noon”

“Good,” She said, “But in the meantime, can you help me clean up?”

“Sure” 

_F and F: Family Chroncies_ 

Later That Day

8:17 P.M

 

The Day was slowly come to an end and following this morning’s incident; everything seemed to be going smoothly. Darryl and Alyssa had left for a classmate's’ Halloween party &, wouldn’t return until later this evening. Meanwhile, Brian, Tej,Roman, Ramsey, Dom, and Letty were all chatting in the living room. 

 

“So She just flat out said no?” Tej questioned 

“Sure did. All because he’s a stray” Rome replied 

“That doesn’t make any sense though Mia, loves animals” Dom added “When growing up she asked for: Dogs, Cats, Bearded Dragons, Ferrets, you name it”

“Maybe it’s just a phase,” Ramsey said “Women can be complicated”

“Agreed” Rome mumbled 

As they all continued on the falling of heavy raindrops pounded on the roof. Lightning shook the victorian style mansion which brought everyone’s attention to outside.

“Man it’s getting bad out there” Brian commented “I better check-in on Darryl”

As the older blond was about to leave the doorbell rang all throughout the house. 

“Do we seriously have tricker or treaters in this mess?” Letty asked in disbelief 

“Only one way to find out”

Brian headed for the door and opened it with slight caution. As he looked outside the only figure seen was a small dog aka Winston. He closed the door behind him and tried to pick up the animal.

“Winston?, How did you find your way back here?”

Winston in an instant second chomped down on Brian’s hand with full force.

“AHHHHH SON OF A BITCH!!!” He screamed in agony “Come here you little bastard!!”

The older blond tried chasing after Winston but had no success. Instead, he ended being viciously attacked and dragged as he screamed bloody murder. 

“You guys hear that?” Ramsey questioned 

“Yeah, it sounds like…...Brian” Letty said 

“AHHH HELP ME!!!!” 

“He’s in trouble, We have to save him” Dom declared jumping off the couch. The others followed suite. 

Once outside there was no sight of Brian at first. Until Tej noticed the older blond laying unresponsive. 

They all crowded around him and noticed several long red scratches across his face and arms. 

Ramsey crouched down next to the blond.

“Bri come on wake up please” She pleaded 

No response 

She felt a heart rate but it was rather rapid. 

“Come on Damn it wake up! I know you're still alive” 

No Response 

“This is serious we better take him to the E.R” Letty suggested 

“Good idea, come on guys grab a limb,” Dom said 

As the group picked up Brian off the muddy ground he instantly stood up and growled with supreme force. His eyes were all red and was foaming at the mouth. 

Everyone jumped backed in utter fear.

“What the hell Brian!, Cut that shit out” Rome demanded “You’re acting like some type of vicious dog.

Brian growled again and lunged for the baldheaded man. Dom and Tej moved him out the way just in time. Causing the older blond to fall face first in the same pile of muddy water. Which only seemed to anger him even more. 

“Everybody back inside!!!” Letty yelled 

 

The Toretto Crew without hesitation took off running with, Brian running on fours not too far behind. 

After Ramsey made in she slammed the door and frantically locked it. Outside Brian was ramming himself into it back and forth. Trying to hopefully knock the door out of its socket and attack everyone inside.

“What happened to him?!! . He’s fucking lost it!!” Rome shrieked 

“Yeah something’s definitely wrong and, we need to figure something out,” Dom said 

“As long as this plan doesn’t involve us going back out there with that Beast!” Tej commented 

“Agreed!” Ramsey added 

The group stood in silence not really sure on what to do. But their thoughts were interrupted by the pitter patter of feet.

“Ummm did someone forget to fucking lock the back door again?!!” Mia faint voice called out from the kitchen.

And soon she was too screaming in terror at Brian's attempts to attack her. She soon emerged from the kitchen and ran upstairs. 

“Everybody upstairs !!” Dom said

 

And so began the most unforgettable Halloween for The Toretto Crew.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

11:00 P.M

Darryl and Alyssa made their way back home after the rain had cleared for a brief period. Because technically the party ended at 10:00 and, majority of their classmates had walked or took public transportation. But there were a lucky few who had parents to rely on. 

When both reached back home to their concern, the front door was wide open and what sounded like muffled yelling.

“What the hell happened here?!” Alyssa questioned curiously 

Darryl rubbed his chin as he tried to process everything.

“I'm wondering the same thing” He answered 

“HELLO…….ANYONE HERE???”

Back upstairs the others heard Darryl’s Call and just realized that they never told them about the whole Brian being a dog situation.

No…A Vicious Psychopathic Dog up to no good.

“Oh no Darryl and Alyssa are trapped downstairs with that beast!, We have to save them” Mia cried out

Roman who hysterically laughed, couldn't believe what She was saying 

“you are joking right ??, That thing will Kill us and quite frankly I didn't play on dying tonight.

“Dude that's my sister! If she dies my mother will kill me” Tej explained 

“Well then go save her yourself”

“Are you nuts?, I’m not about to get eaten by that thing”

“Oh but it’s okay for me to right?”

“Of Course because it won’t be me”

“That’s really low Tej, even for you!”

“Well Brian was your Best friend first”

“So?!”

“So it’s your job to tame him fool!”

“Your the fool!”

After hearing Tej and Roman go back and forth for a good minute, Letty put an end to their dispute 

“ALRIGHT GUYS ENOUGH!!, REGARDLESS TO WHO KNEW WHO FIRST OR WHOSE LITTLE SISTER IS DOWNSTAIRS…...WE’RE ALL STILL FAMILY AND TOGETHER BRIAN CAN BE DEFEATED!”

“Uh, Letty…..We have a problem” Mia’s voice called out 

“And what’s that??” She asked

“Brian is choking Darryl!!” 

 

Darryl’s POV

The Only thing I remember is Brian sneaking up behind Alyssa and I and, choking me for Dear life. He lifted me off the ground and I felt my life slowly being sucked out of my body. I never realized until that very moment that…...Brian is super strong!. Literally, it’s like he’s compressing my lungs together like some type of accordion. Alyssa tried climbing and hitting Brian but, his strength won every time.

“Goooo Whilllleee yooooo stillll cannnn” I hoarsely said 

She hesitated at first, but after seeing Tej descend down the stairs along with everyone else She, ran into her brother's arms.

Dom and Roman Approached Brian and tried breaking me free from his grips. Which once again ended in failure. He ended up dropkicking both men a very long and stretched distance. How did he do it ?, Hell who freaking knows. Everything happened so quickly it was hard to keep track of who was doing what.

“Brian this isn't you!, Stop this nonsense” Mia pleaded

“Comme onnn Brooooo it’sss me Darrrylllll” I chocked out “Yooooo cannnn fighhhhttt thiiisssss!!, Pllleeasssseee leeetttt meeee gooooooo!.”

I feel my oxygen level continuing to drop drastically as if I were to pass out at any given second. But were our words finally getting through to him? Brian looks at the crew with widen eyes and then me. Instantly he releases me from his strong grip and,I fall to the ground. Trying very hard to catch my breath. Which after that resulted in me passing out.

-Time Skip-

Nobody’s POV

Thirty Minutes Later Darryl regains consciousness and at first, he’s quite confused. Why on earth did his neck feel like it had been compressed tightly..along with a stinging pain that irritated his neck. Not to also mention a pounding headache. The young blond stared at all the familiar faces that were his family crowded around the couch.

“Darryl!!!” Brian cried as he hugged his brother tightly “I’m so sorry!!”

“Sorry for what?” He questioned, “Did I miss something?”

“Do you not remember what happened?” Alyssa asked me 

“No, not Really”

“Brian was attacked by Winston and turned him into a vicious beast” Tej informed him

“Winston?, But that doesn’t make any sense, though. Roman took him to a Dog Shelter this morning” Darryl said 

“Apparently he escaped who btw is still on the loose” Letty mentioned 

“We better find him quick. The last thing Miami is to have any more attacks” Dom said 

BARK!, BARK!!

 

Everyone froze at the very familiar sound.

“Ummm Guys I’m not the only one who hears that right??” Ramsey asked

BARK, BARK, BARK BARK, BARK!!!

“Sounds like Winston brought some friends” Alyssa muttered 

 

BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK!!

The Crew all expected Darryl moved toward closer to the sound and realized where it was coming from…….The BACKYARD!!

“Oh My Goodness how many times Do I have to say this??, CLOSE AND LOCK THE FLIPPING BACK DOOR!!!!” THIS IS EXACTLY HOW WE KEEP GETTING INTO THESE PREDICAMENTS!!” Mia shouted 

And sure enough Winston followed by a herd of dogs flooded into the Toretto Mansion...getting ready to attack!

“Should we scream now?” Letty asked

“Hell Ya!!” Rome agreed 

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

And that’s how the Toretto Crew spent their Holiday. They thought it was all over but it’s a fight for survival. Against a bunch of sharp teeth, foaming at the mouth vicious dogs. 

That won’t end well.

 

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! MUHAAAHAAAA 

 

End of Episode 

 

Hey, Guys Hope you all enjoyed The Halloween Episode!. Sorry for such the long delay. Ever Since School Started I’ve had no free time at all to Write. Now Things have calmed down and hopefully, I’ll be able to update faster. On The Other Hand, the timing is perfect considering Halloween is just around the corner :D

Until next time,  
darrylnewman99


	23. Season 3 Episode 4:Darryl's Perfect 15th Birthday

Season 3,Episode 4: Darryl's Perfect 15th Birthday

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own characters and ideas.

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

November 4, 2013

Miami FL

6:35 A.M

Toretto Mansion

Nobody's POV

Halloween was now done and over with, which brought the beginning of November. Speaking of which today was the 4th aka Darryl's Birthday. The young blond was finally 15 and couldn't be any more excited. His day would consist of: Going out to eat, and Starbucks with Alyssa before school.

Since class didn't start till 8:15, Darryl was still lying sound asleep in his warm and cozy bed. His alarm would soon go off in twenty minutes for the day to begin. However, everyone else especially Brian thought it would be hilarious to wake up the young blond a different way today. Instead of an old-fashioned alarm, the crew would sing "happy birthday" in such a choir like way. So at 6:35 everyone gathered inside Darryl's room and began.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR DARRYL!, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Darryl instantly arose from his bed and rubbed his eyes "Oh my gosh….you guys are amazing"

Brian went over and hugged his brother tightly "Happy Birthday little brother. I can't believe your 15!, Where has the time gone"

"Awe Bri is someone getting emotional?" Rome teased

"Yeah I am. In three years he'll be 18!"

"Bro….you have plenty of time to grieve before graduation"

"Besides I'm sure Tej you'll be right along side Brian that day bawling" Alyssa laughed pointing back at her brother

Tej scoffed "Yeah right that's never gonna happen"

"You say that now, but just wait. I might be a pain but you'll miss me causing mischief"

"True that sis I will" Tej smiled hugging his sister

"So Darryl you excited for our morning drinks?" Alyssa asked "Because I know I am"

"Oh without a doubt"

"Well we better get out your way," Dom said "I'll see you tonight birthday boy"

"Yeah have fun at Starbucks and school... but not too much fun" Letty reminded them

"No worries Letty…..I'll be a good boy today I promise"

Mia smiled and went in for her hug and shed a tiny tear "So proud of you. It's like your my own son"

It was now Darryl's turn to return the smile and tighten the hug "Aww thanks, Mia…..and I'll continue on doing my best"

After Mia left out the room, Darryl started getting ready for his wonderful day that lied ahead.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Starbucks

Miami FL

Darryl's POV

Finally, after making self look presentable, Alyssa and I arrived at Starbucks just in time to enjoy our drinks before school started. We both sat down at a nearby booth and placed our book bags on the ground.

"Was it just me or did Mia seem extra emotional?" I asked

Alyssa took a sip of her drink and shrugged her shoulders "Well I mean she does think of you as like a son and you are getting older"

"Yeah I guess it just seemed weird"

"I'm sure she's just feeling the same as Brian"

"That is so true" I smirked taking a sip from my own cup "Mmmmmm this Eggnog Latte is absolutely amazing'

"Oh can you drink that stuff O'Connor?, It's so disgusting'

"Really?, and a Peppermint Mocha isn't?"

"Peppermint is bae…..simple as that"

"In your dreams Parker. Eggnog always win"

"Alright fine I'll try your drink and you try mine…..deal?"

I heisted first but gave in. we switched cups, took each other's lids off and took one small sip. Which of course I regretted because mint and coffee don't mix well at all. Alyssa made a sour face and gagged. We'll never do that ever again.

"Oh my goodness, that shit was nasty!" She exclaimed

"Yours wasn't any better" I added

"We're never doing that again"

"Agreed"

We both laughed and continued on conversating for a little bit longer.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later that day…

Meanwhile, back at the Toretto Mansion Dom, was catching up on reading some old mail and stumbled upon an unfamiliar envelope. On the front, all that was stated was "Current Resident". With his curiosity getting the best of him Dom, opened it and a folded printed document fell out which stated

Dear Current Resident of 1176 Bay Point Blvd,

You and your family have been chosen to participate

In a game of Family Feud against another lucky family.

If you are able to make it either rsvp online on our website with the code: FA4435. Or either show up at the American Airlines

Arena on November 4, 2013 by 12:30 p.m.

Hope to see you there,

Steve Harvey

"Wow wasn't expecting that," He said to himself

Invited to play Family Feud out of everyone in Miami. Dom loved watching it with Mia when growing up. Now it's like as if a life long dream finally came true. He had to tell the others right away because it was already 10:45...the deadline was fastly approaching.

Today was gonna be a good day.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

American Airlines Arena

12:59 P.M

Dom, Brian, Tej, Roman, Letty & Ramsey were all stationed on stage waiting for 1:00 P.M to hit for the game to begin. Mia surprisingly didn't wanna play and said she would rather watch from the audience. She had mentioned something about feeling nauseous and very fatigued. Hmm, probably just a bug.

"This is so exciting Dom!" Ramsey exclaimed "Family Feud of all shows"

"Yeah and it's gonna be even more exciting when we win" He responded

"And this isn't be broadcasted at all?" Brian asked

"Nope, Steve wanted to try something different, and only people who bought tickets are going to see it"

"Well that's a relief, just in case we don't win," Letty said

"No worries wife. The Toretto's are winning" Dom assured her

"How are you so sure? If they aren't racing related questions then I'm not so sure" Roman mentioned

"Come on Rome, Where's the faith?, We're all smarter than we give ourselves credit for'

Soon after the clock hit 1:00 and The Family Feud theme song blared through the stadium.

Welcome to Family Feud!

Coming to You From Beautiful Miami Florida

Give up For Your Host…...STEVE HARVEY!

As Steve walked on stage the audience began applauding joyfully.

"Thank you all!" He smiled "Welcome to Family Feud!. I'm your man Steve Harvey and joining me this afternoon all the way from Ann Arbor Michigan…...The Baker Family!

Audience applauses

"And The Toretto Family from right here in Miami Florida!"

Audience applauses

Steve: Now let's begin!, Give me Dom, Give me Cindy

Dom and Cindy approach the stand and shake each other's hand.

Steve: Alright we surveyed 200 people, top seven answers are on the board. Name something siblings fight over

Dom hits the buzzer first

Dom: Toys

Audience applauses

Steve: Show me Toys!

Toys appear on screen as the 2nd top answer with 19 points.

Steve: Alright Cindy since Dom didn't give the top answer you have a chance to steal. Name something siblings compete over.

Cindy: Uhhhh…...The TV?"

Audience applauses

Steve: Show me TV!

TV appears as the 5th top answer with 6 points.

Steve: Alright Toretto's...Do you wanna play or pass?

Dom looks back at his family who were nodding their heads in agreement to play.

Dom: We're gonna play Steve

Steve: Alright The Toretto's are gonna play

Audience applauses

He approaches Letty who was in between Dom and Brian

Steve: Well how do I have the pleasure of meeting?

Letty: Letty Ortiz-Toretto, pleasure to meet you Steve (She extends her way for a handshake)

Steve gladly accepted

Steve: Well Letty….name something siblings compete over

Letty: Grades

Audience applauses

Steve: Show me Grades!

Grades show up as the 3rd top answer with 17 points

Audience applauses.

The first round didn't last much longer as the Toretto Crew had wiped the board clean with every single answer. The Bakers then realized that this wasn't gonna be an easy win.

-Time Skip-

Fast Money Round 2

Contestant: Tej

Turns out Dom was right about how the crew doesn't give themselves enough credit regarding smartness. They had wiped the Baker Family completely off the board and was now onto the final fast money round. Ramsey played first and earned them 137 points, All Tej needed was 63 points and they win the grand prize of an expense paid trip to Chicago for 3 nights.

Steve: Alright Tej, Ramsey scored 137 points in round 1. Now all you need are 63 more points and your family wins the grand prize…...are you ready?

Tej (Takes a deep breath): Ready!

Steve: Alright 30 seconds are on the clock which will begin countdown after you answer this question….Name an excuse Teenagers give their parents for being late?

"Car Trouble"

Buzzer rings

"Try again"

"Ran out of gas" (13)

Name Something That Comes in a Spray Bottle?

Hairspray (35)

Name a Kind of Singer

Rock (19)

Tell Me a Kind of Person on Display in Wax Museums?

World Leaders (33)

After tallying all the total points together The Toretto received 237 points and won the Trip to Chicago.

"WE WON, WE FUCKING WON BABY!" Tej happily exclaimed

"DAMN RIGHT!" Rome added as they fist bumped

The others gathered around and stood together and waved at the audience as they applaud their victory. It was nice to win and live in the moment.

After forbidding farewell to Steve the crew headed out of the arena, Brian looked up at the sky

"Uh, Guys what time is it exactly?"

Letty checked her phone "1:32"

"Perfect!" Brian smiled "There's still time to get Darryl's present before dinner"

"Hold up Bri….." Dom began "Today is your brothers actual birthday and you still haven't bought a present yet?!.

The Older blond sheepishly smiled and rubbed his neck "Well when you put it like that... it makes me sound irresponsible"

"Well, you kinda are" Ramsey added with folded arms "What on earth are you going to get him anyway?"

"Uhhhh…...I still have no idea"

"Well lucky for you O'Connor I know the perfect gift"

"Oh really?" Brian asked with raised eyebrows "And what might that be?"

Ramsey smiled brightly and advanced towards their cars

"You'll see"

_F and F: Family Chronicles

Applebees

Miami Beach FL

6:13 P.M

Darryl's POV

Oh, the joys of having your birthday on a school day. Just only if my birthday was during Christmas Break like Alyssa's, that way I would never have to worry about attending school on my special day. I mean it's already 6:13!...only a few more hours before my bedtime and then it's the waiting game all over again. However, right now the whole family is dining at Applebees in Miami Beach. Which is always a plus because one: I get to enjoy my 8oz steak well done topped with garlic Parmesan shrimp with broccoli and mashed potatoes as sides and also a frozen strawberry lemonade to top it off. Then there's the free dessert that comes with your meal if it's your birthday which means….I'm gonna be so stuffed after dinner. But beforehand Brian got everyone's attention and decided it was time for presents.

"Alright everyone it is time to give the birthday boy his present"

"Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy" I happily exclaimed

Mia dug into her purse and handed me a white envelope that said "Happy 15th Darryl" Love…..Brian, Dom, Tej, Roman, Letty, Mia and Ramsey & Alyssa"

"Hope it's not too disappointing that you get one present," Brian said

"No worries, it's the thought that counts" I smiled while frantically opening the envelope

A card fell into the table and sticking out was a credit card. But that was the beginning….inside the card was 6 plane tickets to Chicago.

"Huh?, Plane tickets to Chicago?" I asked curiously

"We thought you'd very much enjoy a weekend with your friends to just unwind, relax and have fun. The Credit Card is to pay for all your expenses while in Chicago expect for your hotel which already has been paid for"

My Mouth literally dropped to the floor "I…...I…..I…...thank you all soo much"

"But how could get such a deal?"

"Oh we have our ways" Tej smiled

I returned the smile and turned toward Alyssa "You know what this means right?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded "We gonna party in Chicago BABY!"

"HECK YA!, BEING 15 ROCKS!" I screamed

The table broke into a laughing fit "Just remember to be on your best behavior young man" Brian reminded me

"No worries Bri….." Alyssa began as she put her arm on my shoulder "I'll make sure to keep a good eye on him"

I couldn't help but laugh. This upcoming weekend couldn't come soon enough

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Later that night…..

While everyone had gone to sleep Darryl, was up texting his friends to tell them about this upcoming weekend. Which apparently they already knew about. Brian had called Jared, Caleb and Marcus's parents before dinner and they agreed to let them fly out from LAX and meet Darryl and Alyssa at O'Hare Airport from their flight from Miami International

Group Text: Jared, Caleb, Marcus

Darryl: I absolutely cannot wait for this weekend!

Caleb: Agreed it's been way too long since all four of us hung out

Jared: Yep the squad is reunited once more :D

Marcus: Plus one extra….O'Connor's girlfriend Alyssa

Jared & Caleb: Ooooohhhhh

Darryl: She's not my girlfriend!, Just a close friend

Jared: Say anything you want Darryl, I know true love when I heard it

Darryl: I haven't seen you in two months and I just told you who Alyssa was like 5 minutes ago.

Jared: See that's the point!, I can tell that fast

The young blond smirked and rolled his eyes at the text

Darryl: Oh Jared...Anyhow I can't wait to see everyone again and Alyssa who's not my girlfriend is excited to meet my best friends

Caleb: Well we're excited to meet her too :D

Darryl :D

Darryl: Well guys I'm going go to bed. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some sleep tonight. But who knows from all this excitement.

Marcus: Same here!, Well Goodnight Birthday Boy

Jared: Goodnight

Caleb: Goodnight

Darryl: Bye Guys, talk to ya later

The young blond closed messenger and plugged his phone which was at 12%. He pulled covers over him and brought the covers and pillow closer to him. It didn't take much longer for Darryl to drift into a peaceful sleep which concluded his perfect 15th birthday celebration…Well at least for now.

End of Episode 4

Author's Note: Hey Guys!, Hope you all enjoyed Episode 4 of Season 3!. The next episode will contain Darryl's adventures in Chicago and lots more :D

Thank you all for being patient with my crazy schedule. Hopefully 2017 will be better :D

-Happy New Year

-darrylnewman99


	24. Season 3 Episode 5:Mission Impossible

Season 3,Episode 5: Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my and ideas.

own characters

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

November 8, 2013

Marriott Hotel

Downtown Chicago IL

2:43 P.M

Nobody's POV

A few days later, following the events of "Darryl's Perfect 15th Birthday". The youngest O'Connor along with his closest friends made their to Chicago. Since everything was being paid for with the family feud winnings, Darryl made sure that he and his friends had nothing but the best. Which surprised Jared, Marcus, and Caleb when their taxi pulled into The Magnificent Mile Marriott Hotel in Downtown. The taxi driver helped the teens with their luggage inside and departed soon after.

Darryl checked in at the front desk and the employee, handed him 3 card keys in small white envelopes labeled as 412, 413 and 414.

Everyone squeezed in the elevator afterward and headed up to the fourth floor. The teens took a right when getting out and headed good ways down until reaching Room 412. Darryl inserted the key and pulled down on the handle, then walked into the room and turned on the lights.

"So what do you guys think?" Darryl asked gesturing to all the amenities.

The room consisted of two queen sized beds, flat screen tv, computer desk, mini fridge, microwave, pull out couch, bathroom and a door that connects to the other room.

"This is absolutely amazing O'Connor!" Jared expressed "I had no idea we were staying here"

"Which is exactly why I love surprises!" Darryl smiled as he stood in front of the connector door "Also, I made that all of us were in near proximity of each other. Since we're all in different states, it be best to stick together"

"Good point," Caleb said "Have you decided on sleeping arrangements"

"Yes...well actually not me per say, more Brian and Tej. You and Marcus would share room 413 which the exact same as this one, and Alyssa would get the king suite in room 414, while Jared and I will stay here." Darryl explained

"What?, No fair!, How come Alyssa gets her own room?" Marcus pouted

Alyssa smirked widely and replied with "Because I'm the only girl So that instantly qualifies me for my own room"

"Besides…." Darryl began "It was the only way Tej would agree to let Alyssa come, and I want all my friends here for this time of relaxation"

"Also, what do you have against sharing a room with me?" Caleb asked with folded arms

"Nothing Caleb. I'm just jiving" Marcus laughed

"Mmmmmm"

The teens stood and talked future in depth in Darryl and Jared's room in regards to what their agenda was for this evening. First of which consisted on what was gonna be eaten for dinner.

"I say we eat at Gino's" Alyssa mentioned "It's one of the best pizza places in Chicago"

"I second that!" Jared said "Any type of pizza is a win in my books…..especially deep dish at that"

"Pizza does sound good," Darryl said rubbing his stomach vigorously before turning to Marcus and Caleb "That cool with you guys?"

"Yeah" they both responded.

With all agreeing on Gino's Deep Dish Pizza, The teens decided to meet back up at 4:30, which they would then head into downtown.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

November 8, 2013

Miami FL

Tej's Garage

Nobody's POV

It was a gorgeous day in Miami. The Temperature was already 75 degrees at noon and would continue to grow. Meaning, that many would partake in outdoor activities while the getting was good. Because it's more than likely, the weather would dramatically change within the next week or so. Which can only mean that…..it would be wise to spend some time at Tej's garage to get an enjoy the fresh air. Brian and Tej especially needed something to distract from their younger sibling's absence.

So, that's exactly where everyone was with the exception of Dom; who wanted to take a quick shower and promised to be in the garage, in little to no time.

Around 12:45, as Dom was about to head out, the doorbell chimes echoed through the mansion.

"Strange" Dom said "I'm not expecting company"

He headed towards the front door, and then proceeded to open it, and to his surprise there stood Luke Hoobs.

"Hey Toretto"

"Hobbs, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Got some intel that I thought you should be aware of"

Dom stepped off to the side and gestured for Hobbs to come in.

"Thank you"

"Sure. Now, what's this intel I should be aware of?"

"Okay. Remember back in September when your crew fought Carter Verone and the Shaw brothers?"

Dom nodded and Hobbs proceed

"Well apparently, the three have formed yet another alliance, and plan on taking over the Canadian government"

"Owen and Deckard are still alive?!" Dom asked in disbelief "How is that even possible?"

"I was asking myself the same question. The DSS believe that if they succeed then it will be just a matter of time before Canada invades the U.S and begins a long-lasting war"

"It just can't be that simple right?, Three people taking over an entire country just doesn't seem realistic"

"Adolf Hitler took over half of Europe, and was responsible for millions of deaths"

"Yes true, but that was back in the 1940's, It's 2013 and I'm certain it's not easy to take over an entire country"

"Well regardless of how easy or hard it might be. The Shaw brothers and Carter are planning to attack very soon, and I need you and your crew to head to Ottawa Canada with me"

"You got yourself deal Hobbs"

The two men shook hands

"Let me just inform the others and, will meet you at the airport"

"Sounds good Toretto, I'll see you soon"

Hoobs walked out the front door and drove off in his jeep. Dom pulled out his cell phone and proceed to dial Letty's number

"Letty…...I've got something to share with you"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

November 8, 2013

Ottawa Canada

DSS Building

After arriving in Canada, The Toretto Crew and Hoobs headed for the DSS headquarters in Ottawa to begin their brainstorming on how to go about their situation. Even after being explained someone, in particular, was still having doubts

"So let me get this straight…." Rome began "Owen survived being hit by a fucking rocket?!"

"Yes Mr. Pearce, the story hasn't changed the 5 other times you've asked me," Hobbs said irritably

"Look, I'm just still having a hard time believing it. Letty and I seen him get blown up right in front of us!"

"I realize that. However, there's actual footage, showing it's actually them"

"And how accurate is this footage?"

Tej interjected, "Look fool, the man's a DSS agent, if there's footage of them walking around, then what's so damn hard for you to believe?!"

"Well Tej!, What if this is just some type of trap?, I just don't wanna go getting involved and risk getting killed! and it's not really them!"

"Do you hear yourself right now?! Regardless of if these people are legit or not. We can't just let them take over an entire country. Who knows what could go wrong"

"You are exactly right Tej, which is why we need to act fast," Hobbs said

"Do we at least, have a general idea where their base of operation is?" Letty questioned

"Somewhere in the Quebec mountain ranges"

"Quebec Mountains?, It's gonna be impossible to find them" Ramsey added

"Not unless, we fly over the mountain, and quietly descend down, and continue on foot" Hobbs explained "But we'll have to get a more accurate reading on their whereabouts"

"I have to jump out another fucking plane?!" Rome asked with fear in his voice

"Unless a certain someone is too scared…" Dom teased

"Nah I was just confirming things. But how far up exactly will we be jumping out?"

Nobody answered but rather snickered, knowing good and well Roman wouldn't like the answer.

"What's so funny about that?" Rome asked

"Let's just you're gonna probably hate me afterward," Hobbs said putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Speaking of which, we should probably be heading out"

As the crew exited the room, Roman began to become slightly more and more irritated

"Come on guys! just tell already!"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

November 8, 2013

Downtown Chicago IL

Marriott Hotel

(9:00-10:

Darryl's POV

Wow, it's crazy to think how time flies when you're having fun. My first afternoon in Chicago has been quite a success; even if the only thing I've done thus far is eating delicious deep dish pizza. Seriously, Gino's hands down is now my all time favorite restaurant. Even though for five individual pizzas with drinks was $65, it was in all honesty worth every single penny. Besides, all of my expenses are being paid for, regardless of how ridiculously overpriced it is.

Anyway, after lunch/dinner, the five of us were all just walking around downtown till kill time. Then it was only 4:30/5:00. Now it's nearing 9:00 and, the daytime sky now consisted of a clear overcast and winds…..lot and lots of wind!. It was 42 degrees, but the feel like was 27. Luckily tomorrow the forecast called for sunny conditions and a high of 54; Because I think I can speak for all my friends when I say nobody was planning on going anyway tonight anyhow. Maybe the pool or market for some late night snacks.

But right now, my queen size bed is so comfortable, I might not even do that. Expect, I could really go for some chocolate. Damn only if I'd grab some before coming upstairs.

"Hey, Jared!" I called out "You still up?"

"Yeah just barely" He replied taking an earbud out, "I thought music would help, but it really isn't"

"Well since you're closest to the door, can you get me some chocolate from downstairs?"

"No way O'Connor….Get it yourself!"

"Come on, help out your best friend out! it's too far a walk"

"Then that's an indicator saying you don't need any!"

"But what if I get low blood sugar?"

"Then, at that time, I'll get you some"

I obnoxiously groaned and pushed back my covers and sat up on the bed. "Fine!, I'll just get myself!"

Jared laughed "In your Pj's?"

"Yep, I think wearing a t-shirt and shorts will be ok"

I get off the bed, grabbed my wallet, key card and head out the door.

"Make sure to grab me something!" Jared called out

"Screw you!" I replied with a slight chuckle before closing the door

I walked down the brightly lit hallway and, right when it was time to get on the elevator, There's a familiar voice calling my name.

I turned around and seen Alyssa running up toward me and, another female who looked about 16 or 17. She had long brown hair similar to Letty, but slightly shorter. Her black framed glasses sit perfectly on her nose, and those chocolate brown eyes looked absolutely heaven.

"Hey, Alyssa!, Who's your friend?"

"This is Shannon Edwards"

Shannon cheerfully smiled and extended her hand out to meet mine in a handshake. "Hi, Darryl right? Alyssa has told me so much about you"

"Unfortunately I can't say the same" I glared and gave Alyssa a chagrined expression, in which she returned with a shrug

"Well, then O'Connor I'm sure you'll be more than willing to go out tonight"

"Go out to where exactly?" I asked curiously

"A friend of mine is hosting a house party in Calumet City, and well since you and Alyssa are in town, it be nice if you came along" Shannon explained

"A House Party…...Uh sure, why not. Can I bring along a few friends?"

"Sure!, The more the merrier"

"Great, I'll just go get dressed and meet you both downstairs in say 15 minutes?"

"No rush, take your time," Shannon said as she and Alyssa got into the elevator.

Well, there goes my plan to stay in. I hope the guys are up for partying.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Quebec Mountains

The Toretto Crew stood outside an old abandoned home, at the top of the mountains, each equipped with weapons. Before they jumped out of the plane (much to Roman's dismay). Hobbs did a google map, and as they expected, it was the only house within the surrounding area. This has to be it.

"Alright on my signal" Dom whispered "1…..2…...3!"

With a powerful kick, the front door was down and the team moved in. All the lights were off, curtains closed and with each step, the floorboards creaked obnoxiously loud.

"Guys this doesn't feel right," Ramsey said as they reached the kitchen "It seemed as though nobody has lived her in ages"

"Do you think they knew we were coming?" Tej questioned

"It's possible, but I don't see how, though," Hobbs said

After searching the main level, there a beeping sound, that seemed to get more faster in rhythm. Brian was the first to detect the sound and, waved his hand toward the basement and for everyone to follow; and with every step came with once again more creaking and increased beeping.

In the basement, there was actually one tiny overhead light and sitting at a huge table was an object covered in a cloth with a bow on top.

The older blond advanced slowly and when reaching the table, he noticed a small post-it note off to the side with writing. Brian picked the note up and examine it

"What is it Bri?" Rome asked with concern

"It's a note, and it says: Haha you fools actually thought you'd try and apprehend us?, Well you're all sadly mistaken. We're always ten steps ahead of you Toretto and in the end, your crew loses!.

-Deckard and Owen Shaw

P.S-Also we had the liberty of placing bombs all through the house, which will all self-destruct on our command. Don't try and escape because every entry of exit has been barricaded and impossible to escape from.

After reading, Brian pulled back the cloth and there sat a bomb at time 0:00:10.

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

"We've got to get out of here!" Roman screamed as he began banging on the windows "I don't plan on dying today!"

"None of us did! But I might be able to hack into the bomb's mainframe and disarm it" Ramsey said as she pulled out her phone "Hopefully this shouldn't take long"

Time-skip

The Crew stood impatient, waiting for Ramsey to work her hacker magic. Everything plan failed and it was just a matter of time before they were all goners.

"I…...I…...think I got it! after many failed attempts this should work"

Ramsey pushed a few codes and the beeping stopped and so did the time at 0:03:12

The Crew broke out into cheers and went in to hug Ramsey. But it didn't last long as the countdown has resumed moments later and time decreased to 5 seconds. The terrified looks on everyone's face was answer enough for how fucked they were.

Even though it wouldn't really help, they all took cover rapidly and hope to still be alive afterward.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Cook County Juvenile Center

Chicago IL

Darryl's POV

Well, things were going well, and now not so much. The five of us were just going to a simple house party in Calumet City; no harm no foul. There was nothing out of the ordinary happening; just a group of teenagers hanging out together. Things felt at ease, and I honestly was having an amazing time. Meet a few of Alyssa and Shannon's childhood friends, had a can of coca-cola and did a little dancing towards the end. But how on earth did I end up in Juvy?

Well, it started when a swarm of police officers raided the house. Apparently, there were a select few of individuals that choose to smoke marijuana, and the smell was so extremely strong that the next door neighbors could smell it. One thing lead to another 911 was called and soon after all 15 of us were arrested and thrown into one of the many police though I haven't taken government in school, I'm sure what just happened cannot be deemed legal. I wasn't even aware of the situation and neither were my friends; now we all don't have any idea as to when we'll be released, or get one phone call. Hopefully, it's soon because these metal benches are about to freeze my ass off.

"Ugh, it's cold in here!" I moaned "This shit is getting ridiculous"

"Agreed" Marcus replied, "Why can't we just take a drug test and prove we didn't take anything?"

"Because I think it takes a week for any type of drug to show up in your system" Shannon explained "Besides the police would still think we took drugs"

"Yeah like being a teenager isn't already hard enough as is," Jared said

We all nodded our heads in agreement and off in the near distance there was a jingling of keys, and sure enough, an officer was coming to our cell and came to unlocked it

"Alright you six are free to go," He said

With great confusion, I asked "Really?"

"Yep, a woman by the name of Darlene Parker paid for this group's bail" He explained

Alyssa rubbed her temples angrily and huffed loudly "Darlene Parker?!, You've got to be kidding me"

"Is that your mom?" Caleb questioned

"Sure is. The one I left behind in Chicago, because of her constant authoritarian parenting mentality"

Alyssa turned toward the guard "Is she still here?"

"Yes, waiting for you in the main lobby"

"Fantastic!" She sarcastically remarked before marching out of the cell

The rest of us awkwardly followed suit.

Time skip (5 Mins Later)

For the very first time Darryl, meet Ms. Parker aka Darlene in the flesh. She resembled both Tej and Alyssa. Her hair resembled something similar to Toni Braxton's: black, short and curly. She had on light rep lipstick, small hoop earrings, black eyeliner, black top, French tip nails and stood about 5"7.

The younger blond stood next to his friends nervously, watching Alyssa and her mom have a screaming match

"It never fails with you!" Darlene stated "I've done nothing but be a damn good mother to you!"

Alyssa hysterically laughed, which scared me even more at how evil it sounded

"A good mother?!, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!, IT'S SO BLATANT OBVIOUS THAT TEJ HAS ALWAYS BEEN YOUR FAVORITE!, YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING! I WAS ALWAYS UNDER YOUR WATCH 24/7! YOU'VE ACCUSED ME OF BEING A HOOKER ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF: YOU WERE NEVER AROUND, TO BEGIN WITH. THERE WERE TIMES WHERE I WAS HOME ALONE BY MYSELF FOR ALMOST A WEEK! I HAD TO CALL SHANNON OVER BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! BUT DID YOU CALL AND SAY EVERYTHING WAS OKAY?!...I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"

The room fell silent and it was everything awkward. Alyssa was red in the face from yelling so much and Darlene had a blank expression her face; she honestly didn't how to respond, but when she did it didn't the current situation any better.

"That's the problem now! You've always been disobedient and now smoking weed on top of it?! I should have known you'd been just like your deadbeat father!"

Alyssa was growling under her breath and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh shit" Shannon mumbled

"You know what?, Why am I even wasting my time with you Darlene!, Thanks for absolutely nothing!"

Alyssa walked past her mother and stormed out the building. Shannon quickly went after her.

Darryl, Caleb, Marcus and Jared approached Ms. Parker who looked just as peeved off as her daughter

"Ms. Parker, are you going to be alright?" Jared asked

"Yeah, no worries kids" She responded

"Thank you for balling us out" Darryl said "However is there a way, you won't mention any of this to Tej?"

"Sure thing, now if you gentlemen will excuse me I must be leaving"

Darlene turned and walked out leaving the four friends behind.

"Come on guys, let's get the hell out of here" Marcus said

"Agreed, hopefully Shannon caught up with Alyssa"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Unknown Area of Canada

Brian regained consciousness after the explosion. His clothes were mostly torn and was missing a shoe. The older blond didn't quite understand at first, why he was lying on the icy cold ground, especially in some unknown area.

"Oh that's right….." He thought "Looking for the Shaw Brothers before they take over Canada"

Brian got up to his feet, and scanned his surroundings once more.

"Better call Dom"

He proceeded to dial and even before hitting call, the phone displayed a message

No Service

Brian cursed loudly and aggressively shoved his back in his pocket, and began walking. In hopes to find somebody for help.

time skip

The Older blond had been walking for seem like an eternity. It was bad enough that his family was nowhere to be found, but he's a different country and didn't know where the hell he was going. Would he ever reach civilization again?, at this rate it seemed unlikely. He was exhausted, in aching pain and top it all off very starving. Once this was all over, food would definitely be had.

After walking for another long period of time, Brian finally seen roads again. Hopefully a car would stop and offer help. Better yet maybe now his phone had service. He pulled out his pocket and checked and unfortunately nothing had changed.

"Damn it!"

But the battery % went from 35 to 8. Darn freezing temperatures must be draining the juice.

Brian continued on and tried his best to push himself forward. But with the vigorous winds pushing the older blond to and fro, it made the trek a hundred times worse than need be. Then came on the feeling of dizziness and profuse sweating. But he couldn't stop now, needed to find help!

"Must…...Continue…..On….."

Which was the last thing he muttered before collapsing on the side of road, and the familiar feeling of darkness took over once more.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Ottawa Canada

Brian for the second time today regained consciousness, and once again he wasn't in the initial location of the passing out. Rather in the passenger seat of a car.

"Hey Buster, you alright?"

The older blond and turned and Dom was the driver of the car.

"Yeah tons….how'd you find me?"

"Ramsey tracked your phone's signal"

"But how?, Before passing out I clearly remember not having any service"

Dom shrugged "Maybe since your phone was still on, it can still be traced"

Brian nodded "Makes sense. So what happened to everyone else?"

"Well Hobbs was able to call an order of cars for us, and after finding your trace we came instantly you. Then proceed to give you an IV and more clothes to wear"

"Ahhhhh. So I'm assuming we're on our way to the capitol building?"

"Yes. If you aren't up for it I can always turn around"

"No" Brian simply stated "We're in this together….Ride or Die"

Dom smiled brightly "Ride or Die"

time skip

Canadian Capital Building

Owen and Deckard made their way past security and headed for the roof, where they would then drop down and begin their hostage mission.

"Ready little brother?" Deckard asked with an evil smile

"I was born ready" Owen responded

"Good to hear"

Deckard reached for his rifle and began shooting at the dome shaped window. The glass shattered on impact, and the terrified voices of government officials could be heard. Deckard and Owen then began their drop down and landed in the middle of a crowd.

"ALRIGHT NOBODY TRY ANY HEROIC SHIT!, Owen shouted firing shots "We're looking for the prime minister!"

"Well he's upstairs in a meeting right now" a man said with fear

Deckard approached him and aimed the gun at the man's chest "Lead me to him"

The man nodded slowly and began walking towards the grand staircase with Deckard following right behind. Owen faced the remaining individuals with a guilty look

"I do apologize for disrupting everyone's evening, but my partner and I are on a mission. So with that being said I'm going to keep a close eye on all of you; and if anyone even dare thinks about rebelling, that i'll blow this building to smithereens…..killing every single of you!"

The group said nothing, but just rather tried to stay perfectly calm. But in situation such as this it would be rather challenging.

time skip (15 minutes)

"Alright everyone on my count" Hobbs said

"1…..2…...3! GO GO GO!"

The Toretto Crew barged into the capital building and began shooting. Owen hurriedly took cover behind a wall and started let out rounds himself. The Hostages scurried about and made a beeline for the exit.

"Tej and Letty!, make sure the government officials are safe!" Hobbs said

The two followed after the group outside, while the fight continued on.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again Brian O'Connor!" Owen stated "How's your brother doing?"

"You sick son of a bitch!, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN MENTION HIM!" Brian screamed

"Oh?, But I want to. Seeing as though Carter almost killed him. Too bad he isn't here now…..I would have loved to finish him off"

Brian with much bottled up anger, took off toward Owen.

"BRIAN NO!" His family called

The Older blond wasn't in the right mindset. When someone starts talking about Darryl, then forget about reasoning….You're getting an ass kicking. But with guns involved it makes thing a lot more deadly.

Brian almost made it halfway, before Owen get an almost accurate shot, so he had to take cover behind something once more. He turned his head in direction of Hobbs and Dom

"Go and find Deckard!, Roman and I can handle this!"

The two men nodded and headed in direction of the grand staircase.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Prime Minister was nearly finished signing an agreement stating that Deckard, Owen and Carter would now be in control of Canada, in exchange for his life.

"You won't get away with this!, I'll be back in full control in no time!"

"Yeah I would love to believe that" Deckard remarks sarcastically "Now hurry up!, I don't have all day!"

On que Dom and Hobbs busted through the door, both with their weapons ready to fire

"Oh well that's too bad Shaw!, because in jail you'll have unlimited time to rot for eternity!" Hobbs said

"Well if it isn't my favorite people of all time: Luke and Dom" Deckard said

"Enough playing around!, step away from the man…..or else" Dom threatened

"Or else what Toretto?, You'll kill me?, Didn't work out so well last time now did it?!"

"This time though I won't be so nice about it!"

Deckard turned to the prime minister and simply stated "Leave"

The prime minister rapidly exited the room, leaving just Shaw, Dom and Hobbs

"Alright then, let's settle this once and for all"

time skip (5 minutes)

Owen continued on throwing grenades at his foes. Brian and Roman managed to dodge all of them even though their hideout spot had been blown up.

"Give up O'Connor!, You'll never win!" Owen stated as he prepared to to throw another grenade

"I beg to differ" Brian said shooting at the grenade, causing it to explode and sent Owen flying in the air, just right before making a crash landing back on the ground.

Brian and Roman approached and examined him

"Is he dead?" Rome asked

Brian felt Owen's neck and could detect a pulse "Yeah, but just barely. We better get him in handcuffs before he wakes up again

"Good idea"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Long story short, Dom and Hobbs had their hands full with Deckard, but managed to restrain him...even if it took shooting him repeatedly, for desired results. The only important matter is that no one innocent was killed and, The Shaw brothers would once again see the inside of a prison cell. One question did remain though….Where ever happened to Carter Verone?, Hobbs mentioned that the three had formed an alliance together, but only two were present. Looks like another mission for The Toretto Crew to track down his whereabouts and figure out why he wasn't involved with Deckard and Owen.

The Next Day…..

November 9, 2013

9:00 a.m

Downtown Chicago IL

Darryl woke up the next morning to the ringing of his cell phone. Instantly he stretched over to check it, and as he was hoping it was Alyssa sending him a text.

Meet me Starbucks on Adams Street in 15 minutes

Darryl smiled at the screen, and pushed the covers back and quickly began to get ready.

Ten minutes later, he was out the door and began walking through downtown to reach his destination. Once inside Starbucks, Alyssa was occupying a nearby booth and sipping on a drink.

Darryl went up to the counter and ordered a Caramel Latte. Afterwards he grabbed his drink at the end and headed over to the booth.

"Good Morning" Alyssa greeted with a warm smile

"Morning" Darryl responded before taking a sip

"Look about last night…..I'm sorry for just storming off"

"It's fine, you just had me worried, considering what area we were all in and time of day"

"Yeah, wasn't one of my smartest choices. Shannon did actually find me, two blocks down"

"She did?, then how come….."

"I told her not to say anything. I just needed to clear my head..it hadn't nothing to do with you at all Darryl"

Darryl sighed in relief "Well that's good to hear. But are you gonna be okay?, That was quite an intense argument

Alyssa took a sip from her cup, and nodded "Yeah, my mother is never gonna change, So I'll just have to accept her for who she is or, just excluded her from my life. Moving to LA with Tej was the best decision I've ever made. Even though I left everything behind in Illinois, it was refreshing to be away from all the drama"

"Yeah makes sense. I'm just glad you're okay, and we still a full day of adventures, before heading back home tomorrow"

"Hell ya!, Today's gonna be a good day!" Alyssa stated

"Damn straight" Darryl said

The two high fived from across from the table, and changed their topics of discussion. They remained at starbucks for about 30 minutes max, before heading back to the hotel and getting Marcus, Caleb and Jared. Later on in the day, Shannon would meet the five for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

Darryl's POV

This has been a great weekend!, Even though there were some setbacks along the way, it was still one for the books. I got to reunite with some friends, make new ones and even go to a house party and get arrested!. Yep, so far being 15, is quite the adventure…...But i'm anxious for more, as being a teenager can sure be entertaining.

Happy Birthday to Me!

End of Episode 5

Author Note: Hey Guys, I am truly sorry for the very long wait on this episode. School once again has been eating up all my spare time, and it's rare when I have time to actually sit down and Write. I'm gonna work on being faster with updates and not let it get this long!

-darrylnewman99


	25. Season 3 Episode 6: A Fast & Furious Christmas Special

Season 3,Episode 6: A Fast & Furious Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters.

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

December 20, 2013

Doctor's Office

2:00 P.M

Darryl's POV

Hallelujah!, Hallelujah! Christmas Break is finally here!. Even though I had to attend until the 20th…...It was a half day and getting out at Noon was pretty sweet. Two full weeks of no homework, sleeping in and Netflix; and to start off my vacation I have a doctor's appointment that started around 1:00. Which was to see if my diabetes was gone for good. I've been taking all necessary actions since the diagnosis earlier this year, and hopefully, it worked. I mean granted if then I'll just keep working at it, but I would love not having to watch what I eat every single time.

I am however growing quite concerned. My doctor conducted the test nearly an hour ago and no results back yet. Brian seems to be calmer as reading a magazine occupies his attention. I was on my phone for about twenty minutes and then proceeded to, stare all about the room.

When the door handle finally turned a few minutes later, I was super relieved. Brian closed his magazine and looked at Doctor Hernandez. The Man looked down at his clipboard and then at us.

"Congratulations Darryl" He stated with a smile

My eyes widen with utter shock, and I'm sure my heart skipped a beat. I mean there was a good chance of me being cured but, there was that slight possibility of still being diabetic.

"Doctor H, this is wonderful news!, This is such a great way to start off Christmas Break" I stated

"Glad I could be the bearer of good news. Just remember that it's very likely to get re-diagnosed with diabetes. So make sure to keep eating well-balanced diets and…..Exercise. I would suggest getting a membership to the YMCA and partaking in the different activities"

"I will definitely take it into consideration"

"Good. Now before you go…...I want you to still check blood sugar at least once a day, Just to make sure they aren't getting into the high levels again. If such event should occur, I want you to take two teaspoons of apple cider vinegar and mix with eight ounces of water. Then in about an about an hour check your sugar again. They should begin to decrease, However, if it doesn't seem to work, I want you to make an appointment to see me"

"Understood Doc, Crystal Clear," I said getting up from the seat

Brian shook Doctor Hernandez's hand and thanked him for all his help. I then did the same thing and then took my visit papers.

"Best of luck Darryl, and happy holidays"

As we walked Brian asked me

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I could eat"

Food sounds amazing right about now.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Panera Bread

2:30 P.M

Brian's POV

After leaving the doctor's office Darryl and me, drove around the area, to find a nearby restaurant. Panera was the first to come into view and we both knew, it was just the perfect weather for soup. Even though it's not snowing and below thirty, Today's high would just reach 50. It's not freezing cold but not shorts weather either.

After parking, we made our way inside and stood in line. A few minutes later it was our turn to order.

"I'll have a You Pick Two: a cup of chicken noodle soup, turkey sandwich heated on the panini press, and a vanilla cappuccino," Darryl said

"And I'll also do a Pick Two with a cup of french onion soup, steak, and white cheddar panini, and a medium coffee"

The Cashier handed me our number which I gave to Darryl. "You can find us a table. I have to go make my coffee"

He nodded and went off in the opposite direction of me. It took me just a few minutes over at the coffee station, and I found Darryl sitting in the middle section at a booth. I sat down and glanced at the receipt and thought to myself

Damn, they've really gone up in prices since last time. Oh well….at least it will be a good meal.

Nobody's POV

A few minutes later Darryl and Brian's food arrived. Both brothers didn't even bother waiting another second before diving into their meal. The two blonds didn't have much for breakfast and this would hit the spot just right.

"Sooo good!" Darryl mumbled with a mouth full of food

"Agreed!" Brian responded "Just what we needed"

Darryl nodded and reached to grab a spoonful of soup.

"So Darryl….I know this long overdue but, I'm sorry"

The young blond looked at his brother with raised eyebrows and look of confusion

"Sorry about what?" He asked curiously

"For not telling you about Mom. I realize now that keeping you in the dark for so long, just made things worse"

"I understand why you didn't me the truth. Telling a five-year-old their mother died in a car accident seemed better than "Oh Daddy murdered her". But you could have told me when I was a bit older. I'm sorry for freaking out, it seemed as though you couldn't trust me enough to know.

"I do trust you, Darryl. I didn't want you to get so furious that….you do something you'd regret for a lifetime"

Darryl looked up from his food and stared at his brother. A mix of slack-jack and utter disappointment appeared across the young blond's face.

"Are you implying that I would murder someone by choice?!" He hinted with a low voice

"No of course not and, what do you mean by choice?"

Darryl sighed and looked around the restaurant to make sure nobody would hear his confession.

"Well…." he began "Do you remember when Tej picked me from school, that one day in February?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Roman was also with us that day, when it happened. We went to Bob's Burger's and More for a Late Lunch and while dining in four guys busted in a robbed Mr. Hoffman. The three of us went after them, and we did eventually find the money at an abandoned warehouse. However when Tej and Roman weren't looking the leader of their group was gonna shoot them and I…..put a bullet in him instead"

"DARRYL KEVIN O'CONNOR!"

Darryl winced at Brian's choleric tone. Having your full name being called out never lead to anything positive.

"How come you never told me this?!"

"Well by the way you just reacted, do I really need to explain? and secondly, you don't have the right to judge people for keeping secrets"

"That's because I was trying to protect you!, Now being told this news it made me realize I wasn't quite crazy to think the way I did!"

"The man was gonna kill Tej and Roman!"

"I understand that but Darryl, You killed a human being!"

"And that's something I'll have to live with it. Yes, I was only 14 but….I don't feel guilty. You have nothing to worry about. James O'Connor will get what he deserves"

Brian sighed and rubbed his temples in a repeating motion. This was just supposed to be a simple lunch of him apologizing for keeping this big secret. But now with Darryl telling him, he's killed, someone…..Was just too much to process.

"Ok, let's start this over. Darryl, I'm truly sorry for not telling you about, what really happened to mom. Taking you to Universal just so you wouldn't be mad….wasn't a good parenting tactic, even though I'm sure you didn't mind

The young blond smirked in amusement. "And I'm sorry too, for not telling you about my little encounter"

"Now, let's agree to not keep any more secrets between us. It does nobody no good, and just causes more drama and frustration and, I hate fighting with my brother"

Darryl beamed from ear to ear. "I hate fighting with you too. I also think having no secrets between us is an excellent idea"

"Good. I love you, Darryl"

"Love you too bro"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

The Next Day

December 24, 2013

Toretto Mansion

5:55 P.M

Nobody's POV

The next day was Christmas Eve and tonight, The Crew were just gonna hang around the house and: watch Christmas movies, drink eggnog. Eat Stuffed Seafood Shells with Garlic Bread for dinner and open one present each. Currently, in the kitchen, Ramsey and Tej were making sugar cookies, while Letty and Roman made the eggnog: One with alcohol, and one without.

Ramsey had mixed the dough a few times but still wasn't sure if it was ready to be shaped.

"Hey, Tej can you taste this please?" She asked holding a spoonful of batter

"Sure" He replied and then took the whole serving into his mouth

"Hmmmmm...Delicious"

Ramsey's face light up bright as day "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah girl you've got mad skills"

"Let's just see about that"

Ramsey gathered another spoonful and tasted it.

"Wow. That is really good, I think it's time for shaping"

As the two began preparation, Roman was giving them dirty looks from across the kitchen and mumbling under his breath

"Should be me" He stated

"What was that?" Letty asked him

"That should be me over there, Sharing a spoon with Ramsey"

Letty simply just rolled her eyes "Oh brother, do you know how childish that sounds?"

"No. If I would have known Tej was gonna help, I wouldn't be doing eggnog"

"Well, i'm offended. So making eggnog with me isn't fun?"

"Of course it is. But it's Ramsey with her curly brown hair, beautiful smile, and that ass you wanna just squeeze and….."

Letty cut him off "Okay I get it!, Let's just finish this and pretend this conversation never happened.

Roman's lips formed a frown "Well then"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

"So...what do you think?" Brian asked nervously "Will she love it?"

Dom started in shock at what the older blond presented in front of him. A three stone diamond engagement ring surrounded by a silver band.

"It's beautiful Bri. She's gonna love it"

"Does this also mean I have your blessing?"

"Most definitely, You're gonna make my sister the happiest woman alive

Brian smiled and stared back at the ring. Even though it's a greater chance of Mia saying yes, It didn't stop him from having anxiety.

"I sure hope so"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Mia stared at the two blue lines on the stick, for what seemed like hours. Tears were swelling up in her eyes of utter happiness.

She was indeed…..Pregnant

"Just wait until Brian hears the news!"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

7:00 P.M

Dinner ended around 7, and the family was getting ready to watch some Christmas movies. Cookies were out the oven and ready to be frosted. Eggnog was done chilling in the fridge and ready to be consumed. Brian was getting ready to propose as the ring box sat inside his pants pocket, while Mia had her pregnancy test also on standby.

"Hey everyone before we begin our movie marathon, I have an announcement" Mia proclaimed "Which involves Brian and me"

Brian moved closer to Mia. "I also have an announcement...Well not actually an announcement, but rather a question"

The crew examined the older blond in slight confusion, expect for Dom who knew exactly was about to go down.

Brian turned to Mia and stood directly in front of her.

"Mia...Ever since the day we meet, I had a feeling. A strong feeling that you were the one for me. You've changed my life in so many ways, and have made me a better person because of it. When I think about you, I know there's no one else will hold my heart the way you do. I am extremely lucky to have you, and I can't imagine my life without you…"

Then Brian pulled out the ring box and got on one knee. Mia covered her mouth in excitement and was trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Mia Toretto…..Will you marry me?"

There was a brief silence and then there was muffling

"Yes"

"I'm sorry?" he said

Mia uncovered her mouth and tears were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Yes….Yes….Yes….YES!; I'LL MARRY YOU!"

The couple then shared a short, yet passionate kiss. While the others clap and the guys make wolf noises. Brian then takes the ring and put it's onto Mia's finger and she let out a happy shriek

"It's so beautiful!. Well, I guess it's time for my announcement. I…...took a certain test today, and it resulted in the appearance of two purple lines"

Brian's eyes widen, and he felt his heart stop "Mia are you saying….."

"I'm pregnant!" She finishes with a bright smile

The older blond wraps his arms around his fiance and the two share another kiss.

"This is wonderful news!; We're gonna have a baby!" He states

Darryl's POV

Wow, that was unexpected. Brian proposing to Mia, and Mia announcing she's pregnant. This Christmas vacation has been an excellent one by far. Now granted I am happy for my brother and soon to be sister in law, but a part of me feels sorrowful in a sense. Since the beginning it's just been Brian and I. We were our own team and despite our past differences; It has been something I've enjoyed very deeply. Now with a baby coming into the picture, things just won't be the same. Actually, I should just say ;I won't be the center of attention anymore. Yes, I realize how selfish that sounds, but I just can't help it. Hopefully, this is just some short phase, and I'll no longer have these feelings of jealousy toward my unborn niece or nephew.

For the meantime, however, I would really like some eggnog. As it has been on my mind all afternoon.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

12:00 A.M

Nobody's POV

Darryl and Alyssa were the only two remaining individuals after Polar Express; which wrapped around midnight.

"Well, I'm gonna head upstairs to bed, you coming?" Alyssa asked the younger blond

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay down here a little longer" Darryl replied

"Alright, don't stay up too long"

"No worries" He responded

Alyssa leaned down a pressed a light peck to Darryl's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Darryl"

"Oh, it's midnight!. Merry Christmas to you Alyssa!"

The two teens smiled at each other, and bid each other goodnight. Darryl then headed into the kitchen and poured himself another glass of eggnog.

"Mmmm, soo good!" He says to himself

After the blond's fourth sip, His phone chimed with an incoming text. Darryl sets down his glass and pulls his phone out, goes to texts and reads it out loud

Merry Christmas Son,

I know we haven't talked or seen each other in nearly 10 years but,

There's something I wish to discuss with you that's very critical. Meet me at The Virginia Key Beach around 11:00 p.m tonight. Come alone and don't tell your brother.

-Dad

"Oh dear lord," Darryl thought "Why can't anything just be normal for once?!"

"Should I go see him?, Should I not?, But why would I see him?, Just because he said it was something critical?! And I can't tell Brian?!, I need to tell him. We just agreed no more secrets. Ugh, this is just too much right now!, I'm gonna have to sleep on it.

Darryl grabbed his glass of remaining eggnog and chugged it down. He then headed upstairs to bed. The young blond wasn't in much a mood to watch any more movies.

Just way too much to think about.

To be Continued….

Hey everyone sorry again for such a long wait. Now with it being summer, I'm gonna try and update faster. There are four more episodes remaining in season 3, which will comprise of Two, two-part episodes:

Episodes 7 and 8

Episodes 9 and 10

Which then will lead into Season 4.

Till next time,

-darrylnewman99


	26. Season 3 Episode 7: The Hurricane Part 1

Season 3, Episode 7: The Hurricane Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters.

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

Toretto Mansion

December 25, 2013

9:50 P.M

Darryl's POV

Well after a day of having fun with family, came time for the moment I've been dreading…...Meeting my father. It took me a while to convince myself to go through with this, but a part of me wants to know what James O'Connor has to say. So when everyone else was having down time with conversations & what not I, excused myself upstairs saying I had a headache and needed to lay down in a dark room. After entering my room I quickly changed from my pj's to A plain black t-shirt, khaki shorts, ankle socks and a pair of gym shoes. Then I headed over to my bed and make look like as if someone were sleeping in it, can never be too sure. Lastly, I headed out my room, tipped toed downstairs and left out through the back door and ran off into the night.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Virginia Key Beach

11:00 P.M

Nobody's POV

Darryl got off the bus and instantly knew, something wasn't right. The Beach closed at 7:30 and yet the gates were wide open. It was more than likely James, but breaking into a public place was just wrong, and for what? to have one brief conversation?.

"I should have thought about this more," Darryl thought to himself as he entered the beach

The young blond scanned his surroundings and there was nobody present. All except for a silhouette of a man, sitting on a bench. Darryl took a deep breath and headed over in the direction of his father. Upon arrival, the two greeted each other

"Son, it's good to see you," James said with a smile as he patted down the seat next to him "Come sit"

"That's okay" Darryl responded, "Look I don't have much time, So what do you want?"

"Geez, what's with the tone?, Not happy to see your father?"

"Happy?, Quite the exact opposite really. Now….What…Do….You….Want?!" Darryl asked again quite irritably

"Look like I said earlier, I have a proposition for you"

"Which would be what?"

"To come live with me"

"WHAT?!"

The young blond began to laugh hysterically, so hard that tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Darryl began "It sounded like you asked me to live with you"

"Yeah I did, What's so hard to believe about that?!" James questioned

"Oh I don't know, maybe because….YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

"You heard?!"

"Yep. Brian told me on accident. HOW COULD YOU?!.

"Look, Darryl, i don't think this the time….."

"Then when do you expect to talk about it?!, In another 10 years?!"

"Darryl please…..I've been feeling guilty about it enough"

"Oh yeah? then why did you do it?!"

"Because I had to"

"Had to?" Darryl questioned suspiciously

"Back then I made some bad choice, some of which were hanging out with the wrong crowd. One of those individuals being Carter Verone."

The young blond gasped and took a few steps back "Are….You….Kidding….ME?!"

"Wish I was. Your mother found out eventually what I actually doing my spare time, and forbid me from continuing on. Brian had just fled California, and I myself was actually supposed to leave as well. However, Carter believed your mother knew too much and needed to be taken care of. So one night, I came home late and an argument broke between the two of us; and in that instance, I killed her and fled. Now you have to realize I did hardcore drugs back then, and just clearly wasn't in the right mindset. But now I've changed, which is why I've asked you to live with me. That way you can see for yourself. I want to make up for everything and set things right."

Darryl stared at his so called "Dad" for a few seconds. It's nice to finally know the whole story, but he could easily be lying, and just needs Darryl's trust.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint you, but I'll never live with you!. Sure it could have been the drugs fucking with your mind but you murdered your wife!, My Mother for fuck sakes!. All because Carter Verone, a drug lord told you to?!, If we would have told you to kill Brian and me, would you have done it?!. That's some lame ass excuse, to make yourself sound somewhat human. You screwed up big time James!. Brian has always taken care of me and will continue to do so. Because unlike you, he'll never turn his back on family!. Now I'm gonna head home and don't even dare try contacting me again!"

The young blond turned and began walking towards the entrance, Ignoring James's calls

"Darryl!, You're gonna regret this!"

Darryl smirked and shook his head "Yeah sure, that'll be the day!"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

One Week Later….

Toretto Mansion

January 1, 2014

10:00 a.m

Darryl's POV

I can't believe it's been a week, since my encounter with James. Just knowing all this new information is just too much. These past 7 days have been nothing but, isolation and sitting alone in my room….in complete darkness. My family instantly picked up my usual behavior and asked if everything was alright.

"Yes, nothing to worry about"

Was my usual response. It still didn't stop them from asking though. I realized that I've already broken my pact with Brian about not keeping secrets. I just don't know why it's so hard for me to just tell him what happened. One week has already passed and no more should. Problem solved right?, I'll just tell Brian today and hopefully he will understand.

Nobody's POV

Darryl made his way downstairs and was greeted by Tej, Letty, and Ramsey. The young blond then scanned the surrounding area and located Brian in the kitchen, pouring coffee into a mug. Brian took notice of his brother's presence and greeted him with a tired smile.

"Good morning Darryl, Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you?"

"So-So. Mia had some severe morning sickness earlier. I tried to comfort her but she said to go back to bed. But after that, I figured, might as well get up and start the day"

"Aww, poor Mia"

"I know, but come July it'll be worth it"

"Without a doubt"

There was brief silence that followed, which was followed by Brian taking a sip of coffee

"So…...How are you doing today?" Brian asked hesitantly "You know if anything is troubling you, you can talk to me"

"Actually….." Darryl began "There is something you should know"

"What is it?"

"Well, you see I…"

Darryl was interrupted mid sentence by Dom's voice

"Guys come look at this!"

Brian set down his cup and headed into the living room, followed by Darryl

"What's going on?" Darryl questioned

"That!" Tej states pointing to the Tv screen.

An Emergency Alert system message flashed onto the screen, that stated

National Weather Service

Issued a Hurricane Watch

For all of Southern Florida counties:

Broward, Palm Beach, Lee, Sarasota, St, Lucie & Miami-Dade

Residents are advised to evacuate their homes effective immediately

"It's been raining?" Darryl inquired looking out outside "Huh"

"Oh dear, we better go pack" Letty proclaimed

"Pack? there's no need dear wife" Dom replied

"Say what? Dom this our chance to leave!"

"I know, but we can't let this storm beat us"

"And how exactly do you plan to "beat the storm," Ramsey asked

"All we need to do is board up the house, move outside valuables inside, charge all electronics, and most importantly….make sure there's enough food and water to ties us all over with"

Letty's forehead furrowed in concern "Dom I'm not sure about this"

Dom approached his wife and placed both hands on each respected shoulder "Look, there's nothing to worry about. I'll protect you, just trust me"

Letty's jaws clenched, and her mouth formed a smirk

"Alright fine, do what you have to do. I'm gonna go tell the others"

"Thank you. Now Brian and Tej I'm gonna need your help outside, Roman too"

The two men nodded in agreement and went to change their clothes.

"I'm sorry Darryl, We'll talk later for sure" Brian assured his brother

"Sure thing" Darryl stated with slight irritation in his voice

"I hate hurricanes," He thought to himself as he headed back upstairs

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

A few hours later

2:00 p.m

Nobody's POV

The heavy downpour continued on into the afternoon, which like expected was getting more and more severe. Dom, Brian, Tej, and Roman managed to efficiently board the entire mansion, within forty minutes. But it still didn't stop the forceful gale winds from trying to break the barrier. Most of Southern Florida residents evacuated and had to encounter heavy traffic on the expressways heading north. While those like The Toretto Family chose to stick things out and hopefully survive.

Currently, in the mansion Alyssa and Darryl were hanging out in Alyssa's room, listening to the heavy downpour that was rapidly collecting outside.

"Man it's really come down out there" She stated, "You don't' think the mansion will flood, do you?"

"I hope not" Darryl replied "Now thinking about it, maybe staying here wasn't wise"

"I couldn't agree more. Granted our stuff might have been water damaged, but better that than us"

"Right?!, You can't replace Darryl O'Connor, I'm a limited edition"

Alyssa tried to hold back a laugh, but it still managed to escape her lips

"Yes…..that you are"

"Aww don't be mad" Darryl teased "You're a limited edition too. I would go absolutely crazy if something happened to you"

Alyssa blushed causing her cheeks to turn cherry red "Really?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend, someone who I can turn to for guidance. Leaving LA was a very difficult thing, but you've made Miami more enjoyable"

"That's so sweet Darryl. I'm glad we're best friends too"

The two teens shared an embrace but pulled apart at Mia's voice calling them

"DARRYL!, ALYSSA COME DOWNSTAIRS QUICKLY!"

They instantly rushed downstairs and upon reaching the lower level, everyone was heading for the basement.

"What's going on?!" Darryl asked nervously

"Winds have reached over 120 mph, and we have to take shelter in the basement" Mia stated

"Uh, that's gonna be a little hard" Roman called out

"Why is that?" Mia questioned

"Because the basement, has begun to flood!"

"Oh No," Both teens said simultaneously

Then a pounding noise was heard against the front door, which only got more and more louder. Everyone gathered back in the living room, all feeling a tad more nervous for what's to come.

"That does not sound good" Tej stated worriedly

And at the very moment, an enormous wave of water came crashing into the living room. Which completely knocked the front door off its hinges.

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed

There was nowhere to run.

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2 of The Hurricane, coming soon.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> -darrylnewman99


	27. Season 3 Episode 8: The Hurricane Part 2

Season 3, Episode 8: The Hurricane Part 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters.

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors

January 1, 2014

Toretto Mansion

Nobody's POV

The flood water has rushed in, filling the living room instantly. Everyone tried keeping their heads above the float, easier said than done. Without hesitation, Dom grabbed the closest object to him and began to puncture a hole in the ceiling. After good blows, there was enough room for everyone to fit through, and one by one they all frantically went up the hole, leading to the second floor. Ramsey, however, didn't quite make it. The water and forceful winds sucked her body back down and right into the depths of blue despair. She let out a blood-curdling scream upon impact, The Crew observing from up to, all taken back with mass fear

"RAMSEY!" Tej choked out "HOLD ON IM COMING FOR YOU!"

Tej dove right back into the living room, making a crash landing into the water.

"BIG BROTHER!" Alyssa wailed

The youngest Parker attempted to follow after her brother, But Roman pulled her back and held her into place.

"LET ME GO….LET ME GO, I NEED TO SAVE HIM!" She pleaded pitifully

"I can't let you do that" Roman said softly "He's…..gone"

The tears swelling in Alyssa's eyes was just the beginning. Her whole body began to tremble under Roman's embrace and she started feeling sick to her stomach. Tej and Ramsey were gone. It just couldn't be….not like this.

"Come on guys, we have to keep moving" Dom proclaimed

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

2nd Floor

20 mins later….

Darryl's POV

Dom & Brian have just finished patching up the whole and Alyssa was still balling her eyes out. I tried to comfort her but she just pushed me away and said: "Not now, O'Connor". Really wish there was something to be done, but sadly there isn't to my knowledge. There is no way Tej and Ramsey could survive that long without oxygen, So a miracle would ease everyone's sorrow.

"Alright all secured" Brian announced "However, it may only last for a brief period"

"I knew we should have evacuated, Dom what the hell were you thinking?!" Letty demanded viciously

"I don't know Letty!, Tej & Ramsey are gone due to my screw-up. I promised to keep everyone safe and failed. I know saying sorry wouldn't bring them back. We just have to try and move forward"

"Dom's right" Mia agreed "We have to stay strong, for Tej & Ramsey's sake"

"How is that possible?" Alyssa questioned in a muffled voice "Because this stings oh so bad"

At that moment I made a dart for Alyssa and hugged her tightly. I know she's probably mad at me doing this….oh well. However, to my surprise, she didn't push me off or anything, but rather hugged back. We stayed connected until the crashing of a nearby tree came down onto the mansion, trapping Letty underneath.

"LETTY!"

The remainder of us grabbed a limb and strained ourselves vigorously trying to lift. Things just aren't going our way

"It's so heavy!" Roman grunted

"I don't understand how six people can't lift this?!" Brian added quite annoyed

"We have to keep trying!" I said

Letty groaned in agony, her face forming a scrunch

"Guys please hurry, this tree is crushing my abdomen!"

We all tried lifting again with extreme force, The room filled with nothing but the sounds of our grunts.

I'd say over fifteen minutes had passed before we all stopped to take a breather. But to our misfortune, the previously patched hole erupted and water began to enter the 2nd floor.

Oh just fantastic

"You guys go, I'll stay here with Letty," Dom told us

"But Dom…." Mia pleaded

"Please. I need to fix this and I don't want any of you caught in the crossfire"

"There's no way you can lift that tree by yourself" Roman mentioned

"I have to try. Now Go!, the water is rising fast"

We all nodded in understanding and left Dom & Letty behind, In route for the attic.

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

Attic

Nobody's POV

Brian, Mia, Darryl, Alyssa & Roman are all sitting silently in the attic. The forceful winds from outside could be heard knocking against the house. It was only a matter of time before the water would reach them and there would be nowhere else to run, this could be the end of The Toretto Crew.

"Guys no matter what happens, just remember I love you all" Brian croaked before turning to Mia and place his hand on her stomach

"I can't believe I won't get to meet you"

Tears swelled in the older blond's eyes, the situation was getting the best of him.

"This so unreal. Things can't end like this" Alyssa stated also teary eyed

"Maybe it doesn't have to be" Roman stated

"What do you mean?" Darryl questioned

"I mean everyone probably didn't evacuate, which means there could be rescue helicopters circling around the city"

"Well if that's the case, there's no way we can alert them"

"What about our cell phones?" Alyssa mentioned

"Mine got ruined when the water came crashing into the living room," Darryl said

The others nodded along

"Which means there's only one other way, But it could catastrophic"

_F and F: Family Chronicles_

"Alyssa this is nonsense!" Darryl proclaimed

"I told you it could be catastrophic"

"Yeah, but standing on the roof while a hurricane is in progress?!"

"It was either that or drown!"

"Well, we're going to eventually if this storm doesn't let up!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" Mia interrupted

The two teens stop their disagreement and continued on with the job at hand. The remaining 5 were all crouched together on the roof, holding onto the remaining support structure for dear life. Even though wind conditions had improved, it still wasn't necessarily safe.

"Anybody see a helicopter?" Brian asked

"Nope, not a thing bro" Roman responded "Hopefully something shows up soon because I don't know how much longer I….."

Roman's sentence was interrupted by the gale force winds wiping him away

"ROMAN!"

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. What are we gonna do?!" Darryl sobbed

"Calm down Darryl, We have to be….."

This time Brian has been blown off the roof and traveled across Miami at a rapid rate. Followed by Roman, Mia & Alyssa.

Darryl's POV

I can't believe this is it! Everyone is gone and it's only a matter of time before I get blown away. Things can't end this way. My grip is weakening by the minute for this slippery foundation and of course, these forceful winds aren't slowing down.

There was a brief moment where a faint batch of sirens filled my eardrums; Is this the miracle I've been hoping for?, Please oh please let it be. Put in an end to this nightmare. As I listened closer, it seemed as though the sirens were, in fact, getting closer.

"HELP…..HELP…..HELP…...HELP!"

Not really sure if any of that was heard, but it was worth a shot. If not, then this will be the end of Darryl O'Connor.

There's nothing left to say or do. We'll just have to see how everything plays out.

To be continued…..

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed part 2 of The Hurricane. The fate of the crew will be revealed in the next episode.

Till next time,

-darrylnewman99


	28. Season 3 Episode 9: The Ultimate Super Race Part 1

______________________________________________

Season 3, Episode 9: The Ultimate Super Race Part 1  
_____________________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters. 

*Please excuse minor grammar/punctuation errors 

 

January 10, 2014

Miami FL

Toretto Mansion Grounds 

Darryl’s POV

Well, I guess there are such things as miracles. Because what transpired last week is nothing anybody could have survived. For that, I will always be grateful and cherish life a lot more. Especially since I was prone to believe that none of my family survived. Anyways, after being picked up by rescue helicopters the search began. One by one everyone was located safely and we all reunited. What a bittersweet reunion!, I probably hugged Brian for at least an hour! Might have been longer if he didn’t have to use the bathroom. I just couldn’t help myself!, I never want to experience anything more terrifying ever again. But of course there were moments with the whole family that happened concurrently; One of which is taking place right now…..On the grounds of what use to be The Toretto Mansion.

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

“I can’t believe it,” Brian said in a shocking manner “It’s all gone”

“Just like that and…..Poof!, our mansion gets destroyed” Roman said 

Dom and Tej headed into the knee-deep pile of rubber, Both examining what had remained 

“Do you think anything survived Dom?” Letty asked curiously 

“I don’t believe so” He responded sadly 

Tej, who was now a further distance away held up a black safe in the air. 

“Looks like our luck is starting to start!” 

The family toppled over to Tej with great eagerness. They were all overdue for some good news. 

 

“Open that bad baby up!” Roman exclaimed

“With pleasure” Tej smirked as he punched in the four-digit code

The safe beeped but unfortunately, water came rushing out; leaving behind only crumbled and or ripped bills. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!!” Mia projected irritably “HOW?!, JUST HOW?!”

“My thought exactly Mia. Isn’t this safe suppose to hold protection against water?” Ramsey inquired 

“So only a safe filled with water damaged money survived? Just…..Fantastic” Alyssa added sarcastically

 

Now what?, How does the crew on from here?

So many questions, With limited resources.

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

January 15, 2014

River Park Hotel  
Tallahassee FL

Nobody’s POV

A few days later after the painful trip on Toretto mansion grounds, The Crew decided on staying at a hotel in the meantime. It’s one of the best one but with limited resources, you're stuck with shitty choices. However, their stay at River Park may soon come to a complete circle, faster than anyone cared to admit. 

The date was January 15 around 10:00 am. Dom had gone out on a coffee run for him and Letty. Upon his return not only did he bring coffee, But rather some very compelling news.

“Here’s your coffee: three creams and three sugars” Dom said handing his wife the paper cup

“Thank you” Letty responded before a taking a brief sip “Mmmm…...That’s good. What’s in your hand?”

“Its today’s newspaper. I was just browsing through it when I came upon this”

Dom flipped to the wanted ad section and pointed to ad boxed which read:

NEEDED: PARTICIPANTS FOR AN ULTIMATE SUPER RACE. TO HELP RAISE MONEY FOR THE CITY OF MIAMI FLORIDA DUE TO DESTRUCTION CAUSED BY HURRICANE ZAYDEN.

DEADLINE TO SIGN UP IS JANUARY 16 2014, RACE BEGINS SAT JAN 18 2014 @ 12:00 P.M IN DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES CA. 

GRAND PRIZE ($10,000)

“An ultimate super-race?” Letty questioned curiously

“Yep. This could be our chance for a fresh start, what do you think?”

“Well…….I’d say go for it. You know our family go never say no to a race”

“My point exactly dear wife. Besides when people find out I’m racing, ratings will skyrocket and the money will just be pouring in”

“That is true. But what are you gonna for a car?”

“I have an idea that just might work”

‘Alright then I guess we’re heading to LA”

“Fantastic!, I’ll tell you the others”

Letty’s face beam with joy as she saw her husband leave the room.

“Los Angeles here we come” 

She took another sip of her coffee and sighed in sweet relief “Ahhhh”

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

January 18, 2014

Downtown Los Angeles CA

11:55 a.m

Dom’s POV

Well, here I am…….five minutes away till showtime. Not gonna lie, I am slightly nervous about the outcome of this race. Because many are depending on me to win. Not only the $10,000 prize but also Miami. Whatever money is raised goes straight to them. But now isn’t a time to start worrying about things. My head needs to be clear and focused only on this race. But with my family’s support, anything is possible. 

 

“Hey” a familiar voice called out 

I turned to see Mia approaching me

“Hey sis”

She instantly could tell was wrong “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a tad nervous. I don’t understand why this has never happened before”

“There’s always a first time for everything. But you’re gonna do great out there. Especially after spending hours modifying this junkyard Mustang, you’ll be unstoppable”

“That’s true”

I examined around the area for Brian but he was nowhere to be seen

“Where’s your better half?”

“He was here a second ago. Guess I’ll have to go find him”

 

“ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE ULTIMATE SUPER-RACE WILL BEGIN IN 60 SECONDS. ALL NON PARTICIPANTS MUST BE ON THE SIDELINES STARTING NOW!”

“Well, I guess that’s my cue” Mia stated “Good luck Dom and remember…...You got this!”

“Thanks, Mia. I’ll see you at the finish line” I said 

 

The sixty seconds ended instantly and with that…...I took off with a purpose.

 

Nobody’s POV

While Dom was racing on ground level, up above was: Letty, Ramsey, Tej & Roman via helicopter. Since they couldn’t be physically in the car with him, this was the next best option. Things seemed to be going quite well, however, the crew might have spoken too soon. Because off in the near distance stood James O’Connor & Carter Verone.

“Do you think Brian made it to the house?” Carter asked with curiosity 

“Well let’s go check. If I know my son, he can’t resist walking down memory lane” James said with a smirk “Besides, I’m also certain that Mia will soon join him”

“Making everything according to plan”

“Those fools won’t know what him…..Till it’s too late”

“Wait….what about your other son?”

“Darryl?, Oh I heard he showing Parker’s sister around LA. They won’t be back until tonight”

“Excellent!”

“Yes…...excellent indeed”

 

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

Silver Fox High School

12:05 P.M

 

Darryl’s POV

“Are you sure you want to do this Darryl?” Alyssa asked me for millionth time

“I’m positive Alyssa!” I assured her “If I want to visit my friends during school hours, then I’m gonna have to face this fear”

“Alright. I’ll be right here by your side” She added gleefully 

“Thank you”

As we made our way through the halls, all those memories from the first day came flooding in

Flashback  
You would think that by the constant screams of terror, someone was bound to come out and help. Well, that definitely not the case here. Marcus and I have been running for what seemed like years. The mysterious man continued to launch grenades at us. We were able to dodge them all successfully. Marks of destruction could be seen all over. Trophies, chunks of the wall, windows, hallways all obliterated.

 

The trophy case had been fixed but, there was still obvious grenade blast markings plastered all about. Then I remember collapsing upon reaching the second floor and Marcus…..nearly lost his life trying to protect me. 

Marcus jumped in front of me and boldly yelled: “OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!; YOU’RE NOT GONNA LAY ONE FINGER ON DARRYL!!”

Owen laughed darkly and then picked up Marcus by his throat; choking him with all his strength

“LET HIM GO!!” I yelled

He then kicked me dead square in the face. I covered my face with aching pain and agony. Blood started to pour out my nose.

(End of Flashback)

Oh, that son of a bitch!! Nothing makes me happier than to know he’s behind bars. Now thinking of it…..I never thanked Marcus for his heroic deed. I was transported to the hospital soon and after the battle in Downtown LA, My family and I came straight to Miami. Wow…...Marcus probably thinks so little of me. I have to fix this while I’m town.

 

After a little more walking Alyssa and I reached the cafeteria. We walked in and scanned and searched area for my friends. Five minutes later...still nothing.

“I don’t see them. Maybe they’re not here today” I said sadly 

“All three of them?” Alyssa said unconvinced “Come on O’Connor!, Let’s do another…..”

“Oh, I found them!” I said eagerly running towards them

 

“MARCUS!!!”

Marcus, Jared, and Caleb turn from their lunches with looks of confusion 

“Is that Darryl?!” Jared questioned hazily 

“Can’t be. He lives in Miami” Caleb said 

“He must be here for The Ultimate Superace” Marcus explained, “I can’t believe it, he came to visit us…….DARRYL!!”

Marcus stands up with open arms and I take the opportunity to give him a bro hug

“I’m so sorry!”

“May I ask what for?”

“For not saying thank you when you saved my life, on the first day”

“Oh. It’s alright”

“No” I simply stated looking directly at him “It’s not alright. You risked your life for mine and I didn’t say thank you!” 

At this point I noticed my voice beginning to crack

“I know you appreciated it because you’re that type of person. Besides you’ve would have done the same thing for me. We all would have, right guys?”

Jared, Caleb & Alyssa nodded in agreement

“Well...at least let me treat you to an outing”

“An outing you say?” Caleb asks “Like old times?”

“Just like old times. Alyssa, I hope you don’t mind being the only girl”

Alyssa waves it off with a blithe expression “I’m just happy to be included”

“So it’s settled it. After School, we’re going out”

“Do you have any ideas in mind?” Jared asked

“I might have a few”

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

O’Connor Household

Los Angeles CA 

Nobody’s POV

While Darryl & Alyssa were out and about, Brian & Mia had returned to their old house to reminisce. 

“Seems as if were yesterday,” Brian said looking around the house 

“It really does” Mia called out from another room 

“So many memories. I’ve missed this place so much” 

Brian sits down on the couch and upon impact, a dust cloud hits him hard. Causing the older blond to enter a coughing fit. Mia comes into the living room to check on her fiancé. 

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just didn’t realize how dusty this place would be”

“You think this room is bad? the kitchen is a lot worse. I’m afraid to open the fridge”

Brian chuckles and kisses Mia’s forehand “Do you know how Dom’s doing in the race?”

“I actually don’t. Let’s turn on the news”

“Alright”

Brian turns on the tv and directly to channel 15 

The Ultimate Superace began just around 12-noon Pacific time & each racer has given it their all. Especially living legend Dominic Toretto, who has managed to keep in between the top three slots since the beginning.

“YEAH!!” Brian exclaimed

“Keep up the good work Dom!!” Mia added happily 

As the couple continued watching, James & Carter were crouched down in the bushes surrounding the living room window.

“You ready?” James asked

“Yep. Let’s do this”

James pulled out a tiny dart and shot it right through the window…...Which landed right in Brian’s neck. 

The Older blond’s face scrunched up for a brief moment…..Before toppling over and landing on the carpeted floor. From there he began to seizure and foam poured from his mouth. Mia in a panic went down to Brian’s side.

“BRIAN!!!.........BRIAN!!......PLEASE STAY WITH ME…...i’M GONNA GET…….”

Mia was interrupted by a dart stabbing her neck. Seconds later she began to seize up as well, followed by passing out on top of Brian’s chest.

Once they knew the coast was clear, James and Carter emerged from the bushes. 

“Wow…..that was too easy!” Carter stated 

“My thoughts exactly. Let’s hurry up and get inside”

To be continued…..

 

Stay tuned for Part 2 of The Ultimate Super Race. Which will also be the conclusion of Season 3. 

Until next time,  
-darrylnewman99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 2 of The Ultimate Super Race. Which will also be the conclusion of Season 3. 
> 
> Till next time,  
> -darrylnewman99


	29. Season 3 Episode 10: The Ultimate Super Race Part 2

Season 3, Episode 10: The Ultimate Super Race Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters. Also please excuse any minor grammar/punctuation errors.

Previously on The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles…..

As the couple continued watching, James & Carter were crouched down in the bushes surrounding the living room window.

"You ready?" James asked

"Yep. Let's do this"

James pulled out a tiny dart and shot it right through the window…...Which landed right on Brian's neck.

The Older blond's face scrunched up for a brief moment…..Before toppling over and landing on the carpeted floor. From there he began to seizure and foam poured from his mouth. Mia paniced and went down to Brian's side.

"BRIAN!...BRIAN!...PLEASE STAY WITH ME…...i'M GONNA GET…."

Mia was interrupted by a dart stabbing her neck. Seconds later she began to seize up as well, followed by passing out on top of Brian's chest.

Once they knew the coast was clear, James and Carter emerged from the bushes.

"Wow…..that was too easy!" Carter stated

"My thoughts exactly. Let's hurry up and get inside"

_ Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

Later that day…

O'Connor Household

January 18, 2014

6:40 P.M

Nobody's POV

As planned earlier Darryl & and his friends headed for an outing. Even though the young blond had seen Marcus, Caleb & Jared just two months for his birthday; It still felt like an eternity since then. So what exactly did they do? Well, first food was of the essence and so they all headed to In-Out-Burger after school. Preceding was spending time at Santa Monica Beach & Pier. Which happened to work beautifully due to temps being around 70 all day long!. Not many could indulge in such activities around this time of year; Making Darryl even more thankful for always being in warmer climates.

After a few hours of joy & merriment, it was time to bid farewell. However, Darryl assured his friends that could hang out again before leaving. Actually…..what was gonna happen? Nobody had actually spoken of anything yet in regards to living arrangements. Miami is currently in progress of rebuilding, meaning that there wasn't much to choose from for homes. Of course, there's always going back to River Park. But that can only go on for so long before money becomes an issue. Or just staying in LA for the meantime was another possibility…..Oh so much to consider. Anyways after the farewell, Darryl & Alyssa walked to The O'Connor Household.

"That was a lot of fun Darryl. Thanks for inviting me" Alyssa stated with a content tone

The young blond's face beamed in admiration. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you came"

There was a hasty silence with the only detectable sound being the calm LA wind. Alyssa spoke up as they entered the designated neighborhood

"How do you think Dom's doing?"

"From what I last on Facebook an hour ago, He's been staying in 1st-3rd."

"That's good. To be honest a part of me feels guilty for not getting in the helicopter"

"Me too. But I'm sure he understands"

"Yeah. Think I'll text him when we get inside"

"Okay same here. Just to let him we're thinking about him"

When Darryl & Alyssa reached the house the front door was wide open, taking both teens by surprise.

"Huh, that's peculiar" Alyssa stated

"My thoughts exactly…...BRIAN!...MIA…...ARE YOU HERE?"

No answer

"Maybe their sleeping?"

"Not really sure. Let's go and investigate"

The two teens headed inside and began looking around. One of many things discovered was pieces of sharded glass displaced about the living room.

"What the hell?!" Darryl muffled anxiously as he picked a piece of glass "Alyssa…..I don't have a good feeling about this"

"Me either. Something's not right"

"Most definitely. Let's keep going"

After seeing that the first floor was clear Darryl & Alyssa headed upstairs. When they reached the top there was a faint humming noise coming from a nearby room.

"Do you hear that?" Alyssa asked

"Yeah, it's a humming noise. Sounds like some type of machine is running"

The teens exchanged looks of deep concern and frantically dashed down the hall. They approached the guest bedroom and stood outside for a brief moment"

"On the count of three" Darryl stated and Alyssa nodded

"One….Two…..Three!"

With a twist of the doorknob, they entered the room. To their horror, it looked as if Brian & Mia were dead. However, with a closer look, they were still breathing & was in some type of dome/pod-like structure. A glass panel covered the area along with a metal gate. Darryl hurried over to Brian's dome and began to bang on it aggressively.

"BRIAN! BRIAN! BRIAN!"

No response. He then went over to Mia's

"MIA! MIA!, MIAAAAA!"

"I don't think it's working Darryl. They seem to be comatose" Alyssa said

"That is correct Miss Parker, you nailed it right on the dot" a familiar voice called from the shadows

Who just happened to be James O'Connor. The younger blond eyed his so-called father causing his blood to boil.

"What have you done to them?!" Darryl demanded with a glowering look

"No worries dear son. They're alive, but are not of this world"

Darryl stepped closer coming face to face with James

"Then bring them back!"

James scrunched his face dramatically "Oooooh…..Can't do that"

"Why not?" Alyssa inquired

"Because my mission isn't complete. I've told you, Darryl, not to go against me and for that your whole family pays the price"

"You son of a….."

Darryl took a swing but James stepped out the way, causing him to land on the floor with a thump. James stood over his son with a mischievous grin

"So typical. No worries though you'll soon join Brian & Mia"

With that Darryl was stabbed with a dart and began seizing before losing consciousness

"DARRYL NO!" Alyssa wailed

"No worries dear...You're next!"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

Alyssa took off running and James followed suit with great motivation.

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

Kansas City MO

"Alyssa?...Hello?...Damn it!" Tej cursed as he tossed down his phone

"What's going on?" Letty asked him

"Darryl and Alyssa…...They're in trouble. James O'Connor has Brian and Mia in a comatose state. Now I think he's gotten ahold of Alyssa!. We have to head back to Los Angeles right now!"

"Oh without a doubt" Roman added with a devilish smirk "I'm overdue to give an ass whooping"

"Did Alyssa state James intentions?" Ramsey asked curiously "It seems odd for him to attack after all this time"

"She didn't say anything else regarding it" Tej responded

"Then we're gonna have to stealthy about this" Letty stated "Without any leads, this could be dangerous. "With that being said we're gonna need a plan"

Tej, Roman & Ramsey had locked eyes on Letty, waiting with majestic anticipation, what would be their move?

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

Gas Station

Evansville IN

Dom's POV

As I attempted to follow up with the family, there was always a busy signal. Not certain if I should be concerned after three attempts, Or just be patient and wait for someone to contact me. However, if that doesn't occur soon, I won't be able to answer any calls while driving. Ugh, Dom why are you getting so worked phone calls?. My family is perfectly fine and they'll all be at the finish line to congratulate me. Yeah, that sounds accurate….Problem solved! Now I can go back to focusing on this race and take home first. Let's Do this!

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

A Few Blocks From The O'Connor Household

Los Angeles CA

Nobody's POV

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles, Letty, Tej, Roman & Ramsey are hovering over the neighborhood that contains the O'Connor Household.

"Are you close enough Ramsey?" Letty asked

"Yep perfect!" She replied cheerfully as he typed away on her tablet

"So refresh my memory…...We're hacking into the house's security surveillance system to do what?" Rome questioned hastily

"To see if there's we can use as an advantage" Tej reminded him

"Like?"

"Doesn't have to be anything specific Roman. We just don't wanna go in without knowing anything" Letty added

"Well alright then"

Ramsey continues to type codes in and moving her fingers about swiftly. Then there's a beep to confirm the hack was successful.

"Got it!, We are now inside!"

Letty, Tej, and Roman gather around Ramsey and they begin to search for each rule

"Bathrooms are clear"

"So is the Kitchen"

"Basement's good"

"Living Room…..Windows are smashed"

The group exchanged looks of confusion

"Keep scrolling," Tej said

Ramsey nodded and continued on with the next area, Which just happened to be the guest bedroom.

"It's Brian and Mia!" Letty exclaimed

"Along with Darryl & Alyssa" Tej added, "But what the hell are they in?"

"Looks like some type of dome," Ramsey said zooming in "Are those IV's?"

"Yeah I think so, filled with dark liquids"

"What the hell have they've been giving?" Roman questioned

"I'm not sure. But I do know that James O'Connor will regret the day he screwed with Tej Parker!"

"Now what Letty?"

Letty grabbed her chin and massaged it cautiously "Any signs of James within in the house?"

"Nope no sign of him"

At that moment Ramsey's tablet powered down by itself; leaving behind just a blank screen

"What the?, I've been kicked out!"

"How is that…"

Letty was interrupted midsentence by the appearance of Carter Verone on Ramsey's tablet

"Possible Mrs. Toretto? Please, you're not following anybody. I knew it was a matter of time before you all arrived to save the family"

"If you hurt Alyssa I'll fucking destroy you!" Tej threatened in an aggressive voice

"I'd be more concerned with that missile Mr. Parker" Carter stated

"What missile?" Roman asked

Letty eyes widen in horror as she looked out the window "That one!"

There was indeed a short-range missile about to come in contact with them. Letty jerked the helicopter in just enough time to avoid being hit

"Oh, that tears it!...THIS…..MEANS…...WAR!"

Time Skip

Shot after Shot. Missile after Missile. Things were getting ugly in Los Angeles. The Crew was flying throughout the city along with Carter Verone. Both parties tried desperately to obliterate one another. However, it was easier said than done. As a deadly result, many buildings surround the city were in direct line of attack and took a heavy hit.

"Ugh we need another plan!; Because clearly, this isn't working" Roman expressed irritably

"As long as they have there and we have bullets…..we're just gonna end up canceling each other out," Tej said

"Maybe not. If I can hack into their plane's system then I could disarm their missiles" Ramsey mentioned "However we would have to get close to them

Roman went bugged eyed and clenched his teeth

"Say what?!. You want to move closer to death?!"

"We have to try Roman" Letty stated calmly "Tej, open the hatch"

"For what exactly?"

"Ramsey said we need to be within a close range right?, Well I'm going straight to the source"

"I don't know Letty…."

"Trust me, I have this under control"

With a nod, Tej reaches for the hatch handle and turns it with ease. Seconds later gushes of wind rush in with great force. Ramsey climbs through and runs across the helicopter before taking an enormous leap toward Carter Verone. Even though it just a few seconds, To Ramsey time was going in slow motion.

As Ramsey latched onto the helicopter Carter swerved slightly to the right. In result caused the hacker to instantly lose her grip and begin to freefall.

"RAMSEY!" The Crew shouted

During that brief window, Carter took the chance and fired another missile. This time it was a clear shot. The crew's helicopter began to spiral out the sky and straight for a nearby body of water.

"AHHHHHHH!...WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Roman yelped in horror

"Really, What gave it away?" Tej remarked sarcastically

"This isn't the time for smart-ass remarks Tej!"

"Both of you enough! We need to act fast" Letty said

"Well, anything would be better than drowning!"

Oh what to do, What to do.

_Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles_

Los Angeles CA

Dom's POV

Well, I won the race. However, none of the family was at the finish line. I attempted another round of phone calls but had no success. Now I'm starting to get extremely concerned. Usually, only one person doesn't answer….But everyone?. Something isn't right and I will figure it…..That's a promise

_Fast & Furious Family Chronicles_

Location: Barstow CA

Time: Unknown

Date: Unknown

Nobody's POV

Brian awakes from his slumber and utterly confused. He's inside his old bedroom back in Barstow from nearly ten years ago. The older blond continues to scan around his surroundings and notices every detail is right to the T.

"This can't be right. I must be dreaming" He uttered hazily

Then there was a series of knocks on his door

"Uh, come in?"

As the bedroom door opens a woman makes her way in. She has light brown-blonde hair, brown eyes, pearly white teeth, arch eyebrows, average shaped nose and oval-shaped face

"Good Morning Brian," She says

Brian furiously rubbed his eyes and then looks back at the woman

"MOM?!"

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap on Season 3! Big thanks to everyone reading this series. I hope you all enjoyed this season, as much as I liked writing it. Season 4 will pick up right from the final scene in this episode.
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying this holiday season, and I'll see you in 2018!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> -darrylnewman99


	30. Season 4 Episode 1: The Hallucination Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!, Happy 2018! I am back with an all-new season of The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles. I'm excited to be back and can't wait for you all to see the direction Season 4 takes.
> 
> Without further ado…...Let's begin!

Season 4, Episode 1: The Hallucination Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters. Also please excuse any minor grammar/punctuation errors.

 

Previously on The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles….

Brian awakes from his slumber and utterly confused. He's inside his old bedroom back in Barstow from nearly ten years ago. The older blond continues to scan around his surroundings and notices every detail is right to the T.

"This can't be right. I must be dreaming" He uttered hazily

Then there was a series of knocks on his door

"Uh, come in?"

As the bedroom door opens a woman makes her way in. She has light brown-blonde hair, brown eyes, pearly white teeth, arch eyebrows, average shaped nose and oval-shaped face

"Good Morning Brian," She says

Brian furiously rubbed his eyes and then looks back at the woman

"MOM?!"

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

O'Connor Household

Barstow CA

Brian's Bedroom

"Brian?" The woman called worriedly

"No, this can't be! Just can't be!" Brian proclaimed

"What do you mean, Son?"

"This can't be real!, You died years ago!"

The Brown-Blonde haired lady reached forward, closer to her son.

"Brian….." She began

Brian flinched to avoid his mother's touch and promptly jumped out of bed, moving closer to a nearby corner.

"No!" Brian repeated again, this time with more emotion in his tone "This just can't be right!"

"Brian…." The woman began once more "What has gotten into you? Did you have a terrifying nightmare?. I've always been here and never died"

The Older blond stood frozen in position. His mind racing with countless thoughts, breathing was becoming more extremely heavy and to top it all off…..the quiver of his bottom lip as tears began to flood his eyes. He then slowly began to approach his mother, and gently placed a hand on top of hers, which followed by an intense staredown between the two adults.

"Mom…." Brian muttered before wrapping the woman in a bone-crushing embrace.

"I'm so, so, sorry, I…"

"Hush now, my child, everything is alright" She cooed softly "I'm here."

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

O'Connor Household

Barstow CA

Darryl's POV

Today has been a great day, thus far. School was actually rather enjoyable, and not too dragged out as usual. Classes are also more tolerable when you have friends to socialize with. Without them, you just feel….extremely quiet and awkward, and I hate awkward. Anyways, the short ten-minute walk from school lands me back home, at a fairly early time: 2:35 p.m. I enter the house and notice my father, James O'Connor, reading today's newspaper. He takes notice of my presence and smiles radiantly.

"My Son!, Hello!" He greets

"Hey Dad' I reply, setting my bookbag down on the floor

"Come, Sit!" He insisted patting a spot down for me

I plop down on the couch with an obnoxious thud and sigh.

"Everything okay?, Sometimes happen at school?"

"Well…...I began before pausing.

There was something that I didn't mention earlier. This girl in my U.S History class, Alyssa Parker. I've had this insane crush on her since 7th grade, and well, I could never build up the courage to ask her out. I've tried not to think about it, but, seeing her in class every day does not help the situation whatsoever. I'm just worried that another guy, will beat me to it and she'll say yes. Ugh!, The struggle is so real.

"There's this girl at school….." I continued hoping my dad would catch on

"Let me guess, you like this girl, but don't know how to go about asking her out?"

I smirked "Exactly"

"Oh, my son. You're putting some much thought into this, that you lack one simplest thing."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned curiously "What would that be?"

"Just being yourself"

"I don't follow"

"You're worried that this girl won't accept you for you, right?"

I nodded in agreement

"That's the thing. You're a caring and thoughtful young man. She would be crazy to not even consider, getting to know you"

"Are you just saying this because you're my dad?"

"No. I meant everything I said"

My mouth curved into a radiant smile "Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem my son, Now go get her!"

I jumped off the couch and ran towards the door and exited the house "I will. Darryl Kevin O'Connor….You got this!"

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

O'Connor/Pearce Automotives

Breakroom

Barstow CA

Brian's POV

"Hey Brian, are you feeling okay?" Roman asked me

"Yeah never better. Why you ask?" I replied

"Because you look emotionally drained"

"Well….."

"I knew it!, You can't hide things from your best friend"

"That is true. But, it's nothing to worry about. I just had this nightmare about my mom dying"

"Oh damn, Bri"

"Not only that but….it just felt so real that I was beyond terrified"

"I don't know a single who wouldn't be. Do you wanna talk about it some more?"

"No. I'm all good" I simply stated

"Alright. If you ever do, I'm all ears"

"Thanks, man"

Roman turns his attention to me, towards the security cameras, a look of disgust crosses his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Tej Parker just walked in"

"Parker?!, What the hell does he want?!"

"Only one way to find out"

Roman and I walk out the breakroom and head back out onto the sales floor. There awaiting was an irritated Tej. He takes notice of our presence and begins going off.

"I've got a bone to pick with you, O'Connor!"

"First off, Welcome to O'Connor & Pearce Automotives. Secondly, last I recall….We're rivals! So, what gives the right to show your face around here?!"

"I'll make this quick. Tell your brother, to stay away from my sister"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Apparently Darryl, found it necessary to ask Alyssa out on a date"

"Clearly, you lost some marbles on your way here" Roman spoke up

"What's that's supposed to mean, Roman?!" Tej questioned angrily

"Because, My Brother isn't that desperate, that he would ask out your sister!" Brian finished

"You take that back!" Tej demanded inching closer to the older blond

"No….You're on my turf. Don't like it?, Get out. Better yet…...don't ever show your face around here, again!"

Tej backed away, A choleric expression plastered on his face.

"Fine. But this…..is far from over, and don't try to say I didn't warn you!" He stated threateningly as he exited the dealership.

"Man…..What a dick!" Roman stated

"I know!. But, I'm definitely having a talk with Darryl after work" Brian proclaimed

Roman shook his head in agreement "Yes. Good idea Bri. I hope Darryl isn't going to the dark side."

"You and me both"

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

Later that evening…..

Darryl was literally on the cloud nine. He decided to act upon his father's advice, and it worked! Alyssa was so impressed by the young blond's methods, she instantly said yes and that they could go out this upcoming weekend. Darryl was so speechless at the time, all he could give was a dopey smile and utter "uh huh". Alyssa found it to be rather adorable and planted a light kiss on his previously flushed cheek.

Preceding that, the young blond returned back home, eager to tell his dad the great news. However, what awaited him, put an extreme damper on plans. When we walked into the O'Connor there stood: James, Brian, and Pamela (mom), all with looks of disgust written across their faces.

"Woah. What's going on?" Darryl questioned curiously

"Oh cut the crap Darryl!, You know exactly what's going on!" Brian sputtered bitterly

"Clearly not!, Since I asked!"

"Son…." James began "When you asked me for advice on asking a girl out, you failed to tell me that said girl was…...ALYSSA PARKER!"

"If I told you who it was, I knew you wouldn't approve"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT, I DON'T APPROVE!...THE PARKERS ARE BAD NEWS!"

"Why?, Because BRIAN AND TEJ BOTH HAVE CAR DEALERSHIPS?!, BIG FUCKING WHOOP!"

"Darryl Kevin O'Connor! Do not speak to your father that way!" Pamela scolded her son

"Mom, seriously?! Darryl shrieked

"I'm sorry son. But it has to be this way….We forbid you from dating Alyssa!"

The young blond was absolutely appalled. Sure, he knew his family would respond negatively, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

"You…Forbid….Me?"

"You heard me. While you live under this roof, you abide by our rules"

"Okay." Darryl simply stated as he headed upstairs to his room "I got you" and then abruptly slammed the door.

The young blond jumped onto his bed, and then proceed to scream furiously into his pillow. Once satisfied, he furiously tossed the pillow aside and stared at the white ceiling.

"It's so unfair!. Just because of some stupid car dealership rival...I have to pay the price!"

Then….an idea came to Darryl's mind. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. The young blond then promptly began dialing a number.

A few seconds later, a female voice picks up

"Darryl?"

"Hey, it's me. Listen, my family has forbidden me from seeing you!"

"Really?!, My family just did the same with me!"

"Perfect. I was thinking…..Why don't we run away together?"

"Runaway? are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure. I know how I feel about you is real, and I won't let my family stand in the way of us. Besides, we just need to stay hidden long enough till they agree on letting us see each other"

"Alright. Let's do it. Meet me at the downtown train station in thirty minutes"

"Okay. See you then"

Darryl then began to pack a bag, to begin a journey he could never return from.

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

The Next Day…..

Brian's POV

Following last night's blowout, I decided to check up on Darryl. He hasn't come out his room since then, and quite frankly I was growing concerned. Granted, he tried to defy one of the family rules, but we were still brothers.

I knocked twice and waited patiently, but sadly no answer. I knocked again, this time with more volume.

"Darryl, it's Brian" I called out

Still no answer.

As I placed my hand on his doorknob, my mind flashes to a particular scenario I am not familiar with

Flashback/End of Brian's POV

Dialogue From Season 2 Episode 11: When Villians Attack Part 3

"Darryl Kevin O'Connor you listen to me here right now!...It's bad enough that Dad already took Mom away from us, I can't lose you too"

The younger blond gasped and cover his mouth before saying "Wait so Mom didn't die in a car crash…..Dad killed her?!"

Shit, Brian now just realized what he just said. That was not supposed to come out

"Umm, Ummm" Was all Brian could say

"So all these years you've kept this from me?, When were you gonna tell me this?"

"I wasn't"

"I don't believe this! Brian how could you not tell me!?"

"Can we not talk about this right now?"

"Yeah you're right" Darryl replied coldly "You probably just want to make sure no more lies accidentally slip out!"

End of Vision

"What the hell?" Brian muttered to himself "What is up with me and thinking about mom dying?"

A slight vibration broke Brian's attention. He reached for his phone, and there on screen was a notification from Roman.

O'Connor,

I know we're rivals, but I thought this information would be prevalent to you as well, Alyssa ran away last night, and I'm certain Darryl is with her.

~T.P

The older blond looked at his phone with confusion. But to prove his suspicions, he busted through his brother's bedroom and took a survey around.

"Shit!"

Tej was right. Darryl and Alyssa have run away together.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Season 4 Episode 2: The Hallucination Part 2!
> 
> Coming Soon.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> -darrylnewman99


	31. Season 4 Episode 2: The Hallucination Part 2

________________________________________

Season 4, Episode 2: The Hallucination Part 2  
_______________________________________

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters. Also please excuse any minor grammar/punctuation errors.

 

Previously On The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles…..

 

The Older blond stood frozen in position. His mind racing with countless thoughts, breathing was becoming more extremely heavy and to top it all off…..the quiver of his bottom lip as tears began to flood his eyes. He then slowly began to approach his mother, and gently placed a hand on top of hers, which followed by an intense staredown between the two adults. 

“Mom…….” Brian muttered before wrapping the woman in a bone-crushing embrace. 

“I’m so, so, sorry, I……”

“Hush now, my child, everything is alright” She cooed softly “I’m here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I’m sorry son. But it has to be this way….We forbid you from dating Alyssa!”

The young blond was absolutely appalled. Sure, he knew his family would respond negatively, but this was taking it to a whole new level. 

“You…Forbid….Me?” 

“You heard me. While you live under this roof, you abide by our rules”

 

“Okay.” Darryl simply stated as he headed upstairs to his room “I got you” and then abruptly slammed the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A slight vibration broke Brian’s attention. He reached for his phone, and there on screen was a notification from Roman.

O’Connor,

I know we’re rivals, but I thought this information would be prevalent to you as well, Alyssa ran away last night, and I’m certain Darryl is with her. 

~T.P

The older blond looked at his phone with confusion. But to prove his suspicions, he busted through his brother’s bedroom and took a survey around. 

“Shit!”  
Tej was right. Darryl and Alyssa have run away together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours Before The Discovery…..

Barstow Train Station

Train Bound For Miami FL

Darryl and Alyssa’s Compartment 

12:08 a.m

 

Just hours before Brian and Tej discover that their siblings have run away, Darryl and Alyssa did indeed meet at The Barstow Train Station. After much discussion, the two teens decided on Miami FL, as their dream destination. Lucky for them, a train was departing for the port city promptly at 12:15 a.m. 

After purchasing tickets, Darryl and Alyssa made their way onto the train and en route to their compartment area: 12. To both teens surprise, the compartment area was enormous for just two people, similar to that of The Hogwarts Express on Harry Potter. 

“Wow!” Alyssa exclaimed in awe

“Wow, Indeed. This was definitely worth the sixty bucks for both tickets” Darryl replied contently 

Darryl and Alyssa store their belongings in the overhead bin and take seats across from one another. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this” Darryl said “But if my family ever caught me, the end result, would not be pretty”

“I agree” Alyssa stated “Tej would more than likely ground me for eternity. But I’m not going down, without a fight”

“Exactly, or also know as as….World War 3”

Both teens laugh at the young blond’s statement, until the conductor coming onto the PA, breaks it up.

Attention Passengers! We are all clear for departure from Barstow’s Downtown Train Station to Miami Florida. Our expected arrival time is 1:15 P.M Eastern Time. Our Cafe is open twenty-four hours and open to all our guests. Thank you and we hope you enjoy your ride!

Moments later the train’s whistle hissed and howled as it pulls out the station. Darryl and Alyssa starred out the window, reminiscing about their now past lives. 

“Adios, California!. Florida, here we come” Alyssa said happily 

“Yep. Goodbye forev…….”

Darryl froze mid-sentence, as a vision came flooding into his mind.

Darryl’s First Vision

Dialogue from Season 2 Episode 1: Old Acquaintances Part 2

Ugh, I don't know what just happened but, My pain has increased and it hurts to move. I feel something sticky on my hands and try to decipher what it is. I also hear familiar voices surrounding me and I realized that one of them was Brian!; oh thank goodness my family has come to the rescue. My vision had gotten worse since this morning and I could barely see everyone crowded around me. Brian who was the closest held my head in his arms.

"Brian.......is that you?" I mumbled 

"Yes it's me, buddy, I'm here" 

"I'm pretty bad shape Bro; everything hurts"

"Don't worry we're gonna get you some medical help......"

"It's too late for that Bri.........Carter has won"

"Don't say that!; You're gonna be okay"

"I doubt it; At this point, the damage is already done....."

Brian finally lost it and let the tears stream down his cheek; Everyone else was on the verge of crying as they thought this was Darryl's final moments 

"Don't cry Big Brother; You did everything you could, Just remember this......Will always be brothers even if I'm six under and in God's protection. I love you all"

 

End of Vision 

 

Darryl shook his head viciously. Alyssa gave him a concerned look.

“You okay?” She questions

“Huh?” He asks distortedly 

“Are you okay?” Alyssa repeats “You were saying something and then completely froze like a deer in headlights”

“Uh…..Yeah. I don’t know what happened. It’s like I just had a vision of getting a car accident and was on the verge of death. Brian was there and cradling me while holding back tears. Then….I blacked out”

“What the?!. That’s freaking scary!!”

“I know right?!. But I’m all good now. I promise”

“Okay. If you say so”

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

 

O’Connor/Pearce Automotives 

8:00 A.M

 

Brian’s POV

After realizing that Tej was right about, Darryl and Alyssa, We both agreed to set our differences aside, while we searched for our siblings. Can it be done?, I think so. But, will it be easy? No way in hell. Our rivalry goes way back into the early 90’s, and I don’t foresee it changing anytime soon. I just pray that Darryl is located quick, fast and in a hurry. He’s only 15! and this world is an extremely dangerous place. 

Also, being the mature person I am, Tej was welcome back to the dealership for the time being. That way, if one of us heard something, or got any leads on Darryl & Alyssa’s whereabouts, we could instantly get ahold of one another. But before anything could occur, a police report had to be filed. Which is where Officers: Dominic Toretto & Leticia Ortiz come into play. 

 

“Alright…..” Dom began holding a notepad out “When was the last time, you both seen your siblings?”

Tej and I turned to each other with haunted expressions 

“Last night around 8” I stated “Darryl had come home and shortly after, a heated argument broke out and after being told that he couldn’t see Alyssa, Darryl, went to his room and slammed the door behind him. Then less than two hours ago, I checked his room, to find he has escaped”

Officer Toretto nodded slightly as he finished up writing. Letty then began to speak

“Do you think there’s anywhere specifically they would run off to?” 

“Not that I could think off the top of my head” Tej replied, then….it hit him. 

“Wait a second…..”

“What?” I demanded

“Alyssa has a debit card. Does Darryl?”

“Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?”  
Tej then proceeded to facepalm himself. I’m not understanding!, That’s why I asked!

“Because…” He started irritably “If they bought tickets to anywhere, we could track them down to their remote destination”

 

“That’s actually quite genius, Tej” Roman added, patting the man on the back

“Gee, thanks” Tej replied 

“That is a great place to start” Dom added “It’s definitely worth looking into”

“All we need is the bank’s institutions name….and full authorization to look inside both accounts,” Letty said

“That can definitely be arranged”

 

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~ 

 

Darryl & Alyssa’s Train

 

Passing through: El Paso Texas

 

9:00 A.M

Darryl & Alyssa’s Shared Unconscious Vision

Dialogue From: Season 2 Episode 8 (Relationships 101)

Darryl was woken up by the tiny taps on his bedroom window. At first, he thought it was the wind but then checked just to make sure. He was surprised to see Alyssa hanging from a branch. The blond opened up the window and greeted his friend

“Hey, Alyssa what are you doing here?” He asked

Not that he wasn’t happy to see her but it was, 4:02 in the morning and usually people are sleeping around this time.

“Tej and I had a fight…...Is it okay if I crash here for a couple of hours?”

“Sure I guess”

Darryl extended out his hand and Alyssa grabbed onto it and climbed inside 

“Perfect timing because Tej was just here”

“He was?”

“Yep about thirty minutes ago; Now I think he and Brian went out to look for you”

“Well they’re gonna be searching for a while” Alyssa laughed 

Darryl chuckled at his friend's statement and then asked another question 

“So what happened this time?”

“When I got back to my brothers he started questioning me and asking why I had ditched the family barbecue’

“And what did you tell him?”

“The truth and he didn’t like that…….Apparently, he starting getting this crazy idea that you would be a bad influence on me and forbid me from seeing you again”

“Wow that’s harsh”

“Tell me about it…..So once I knew he was asleep I snuck out the back door and headed here”

“By foot?”

“Yep I didn’t really have money for bus fare”

“Alyssa you know you’re gonna have to face him again and work this out right?”

“Don't you think that I know that O’Connor?; Why did you think I left?”

“Because it’s something you do when you don’t get your way”

“True but Tej is my big brother and I shouldn’t feel the same way at his place…….Which is the main reason why I came to Los Angeles”  
“I guess but I’m just concerned about you…...Did he tell you what your mother said?”

“Yeah she cursed him out and said I was ungrateful and blah, blah, blah and wouldn’t care if I returned back”

“Are you going to?”

“Well, that depends…….I like talking with you Darryl and it would be a tragedy if I head home when things are starting to go well between us”

“Okay then Ms. Parker let’s just see where our Relationship leads us,” Darryl said lowering his voice and smiling 

“Yeah let’s just see how this plays out” 

 

End of Vision

 

Conductor Over PA: Attention Passengers, We are approaching EL Paso Texas Central Station. There, you will have a forty-five-minute layover before continuing to our final destination: Miami Florida, Thank You!

 

Right after the conductor’s message, Darryl and Alyssa awoke from their slumber. Both teens were utterly distorted as to what was happening. Then, of course, they realized that they had just simply fallen asleep, while on the train. Both, however, shared a crucial vision, while slumbering: The day they first met. 

 

“Man, I had the craziest dream!” Alyssa proclaimed before yawning profusely

“Same here,” Darryl said in relation “Was I in it?”

“Oh yes. I apparently had gotten into a fight with Tej (go figure, right?), Then I came over to your house and tried to climb through your window, but it was locked”

The young blond look at his girlfriend. Wait...was he allowed to call Alyssa his girlfriend?. They hadn’t really discussed it, but, she was a girl who also happens to be his friend. So in the grand scheme of things, it works.

“No kidding?, Mine went exactly like that. Was yours followed by me opening the window, and you and I talking and mentioning something about: Brian and Tej looking for us?”

“Yes!!. It went exactly like that!”

“Um….Alyssa…….I believe we both shared a vision! and not a dream” Darryl concluded 

“It makes sense though. There’s no way we both can have the exact same dream”

“Exactly. I also think….that this isn’t our life and rather some crazy hallucination”

“A Hallucination?, But how did we get here in the first place?”

“I’m not sure. But one thing's for sure, we need to get the hell out of dodge!”

“But how?, We don’t even where to begin”

“Actually….I have an idea”

Alyssa inched closer to Darryl with eagerness 

“I’m listening,” She said 

“Well, that house in our vision, seem really freaking familiar. If my memory serves me correctly….That’s where we are being kept in our real lives, which is located in a Los Angeles Suburb”

“Los Angeles?!. You do realize we’re in Texas. Heading for Florida”

“Easy fix” Darryl assured “We just switch trains during the layover and head back to California”

“But. Didn’t you spend a good majority of your money, on these tickets?”

Darryl’s forehead furrowed in the realization

“Shit. You’re right. Hmmmm….Well, we’re just gonna have to improvise”

Alyssa lightly brushed her long jet black hair away from her eyes

“What do you suggest?”

A devilish smirk began to appear on the young blond’s face 

“Well….”He began “I was thinking….”

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

 

Meanwhile in California…..

O’Connor/Pearce Automotives 

 

As Brian waited patiently for a response from Officers Toretto & Ortiz, He actually managed to receive an even better blessing…..A text message from Darryl.

 

Brian,

I know mom, dad and you are furious, yet also worried about me. Just wanted to let you, I’m fine and I’m currently heading back to California. Meet me at this address around 7 pm tonight (4678 Braxton Lane. Los Angeles, 90061). Bring Tej as well. Alyssa and I have a theory pertaining to our situation.

~Darryl

 

The older blond frantically closed out of messages and proceeded to dial Tej’s Number. After the third ring, he answered.

“We’ve got a location” Brian stated simply

“I’ll be right over”

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~ 

 

4678 Braxton Lane,  
Los Angeles CA

7:18 P.M

Darryl’s POV

To sum things up, Alyssa and I ended up sneaking onto the train, heading back to California. We rode all the way to Los Angeles and ended up walking the remaining distance to 4678 Braxton Lane. As we both entered the suburb, the sun had slowly disappeared and was replaced with a clear, cool and starry night. 

“You ready for this?” I asked Alyssa as we approached the block

“Ready as I’ll ever be” She states in a calm and collective voice

“Me too Alyssa. Me too”

We both take deep breaths and half-smiled 

Well….Here goes nothing. 

Instantly as we migrated closer towards the house, Brian and Tej came rushing to us, giving us bone-crushing embraces. 

“Omg Darryl!, You scared the living daylights out of me!!” Brian wailed 

“You as well, Alyssa!” Tej added, “What the hell were you thinking?!”

“Wait, brother!” Alyssa ordered, “Before you go off on us, Darryl and I, want to explain our theory!”

“Okay. Let's hear it.”

“Well, We believe that this…” Darryl began gesturing to the environment around them “Isn’t our real life”

“Then, what would you consider it?” Tej questioned 

“A Hallucination!” Both teens said simultaneously

“A Hallucination?!. That has got to be the most absurd thing I’ve heard all….”

“I believe it” Brian interrupted

Tej turned to the Older blond “Say, what?”

“I believe it. I’ve been having these visions of what seemed to be another version of my life. Like mom dying, fight a war alongside with Darryl and even you Tej and Officers Toretto and Ortiz!” 

“You’ve been having visions too?” Darryl asked his brother in relief “Me too. One of me near death, and of Alyssa and I meeting each other for the first time”

“And this house” Brian added pointing to it “Was in these visions?”

“Exactly!. Which is also a gateway back to our world!”

“Oh come on” Tej uttered irritably “This is all nonsense!. There’s no way that this house, has some gateway”

“Really?, Well prove me wrong, Parker!” Darryl challenged, crossing his arms

Tej’s smirked evilly. “Fine!, I will!”

 

The eldest Parker sibling marched towards the house and instantly the front door opened automatically. Brian, Darryl, and Alyssa followed behind Tej as he continued onward upstairs. Upon reaching the top floor, a faint humming noise could be detected in a nearby room. 

 

“You ready to be embarrassed, Tej?” Darryl prompted “Cause I am!”

Tej scoffed in response “Please. If anyone is gonna be embarrassed, It’s gonna be you”

As the group entered the room, there, in fact, was a rather oval shaped portal, dead center

“Well, I’ll be damn,” Tej said with complete shock “You were right, O’Connor”

“Duh” Darryl replied sarcastically 

Alyssa cleared her throat, as she eyeballed the younger blond with a narrowing expression 

“No Tej, We were right,” Darryl said gesturing to him and Alyssa

The youngest Parker smiled “Thank you, Darryl”

‘Hold on through” Tej interjected, “How do we even know this thing is real?”

Brian shrugged “Let’s find out!” he then shoved Tej forceful enough that he went through the portal, with a shriek.

“That was rather entertaining” Alyssa chuckled as she went through next. 

Brian stepped aside and gestured for Darryl to go through next. 

“Please, after you”

“Thanks. See you on the other side”

Last, but not least, It was Brian’s turn. He looked around one last time, realizing everything were to change. But it was probably for the better.

 

However, this was just the beginning. A much greater evil awaited The Toretto Crew back home.

 

To be continued…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> The Hallucination Story Arc is over, However in the next episode, The Toretto Crew are back in their present time and now must battle Carter Verone and James O’Connor in a very action-packed showdown! To end things once and for all.
> 
> Till next time,  
> -darrylnewman99


	32. Season 4 Episode 3: Showdown

_____________________________

Season 4, Episode 3: Showdown  
_____________________________

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Fast and Furious Franchise. Only my own ideas and original characters. Also please excuse any minor grammar/punctuation errors.

 

Previously on The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles

 

“Um….Alyssa…….I believe we both shared a vision! and not a dream” Darryl concluded 

“It makes sense though. There’s no way we both can have the exact same dream”

“Exactly. I also think….that this isn’t our life and rather some crazy hallucination”

“A Hallucination?, But how did we get here in the first place?”

“I’m not sure. But one thing's for sure, we need to get the hell out of dodge!”

“But how?, We don’t even where to begin”

“Actually….I have an idea”

Alyssa inched closer to Darryl with eagerness 

“I’m listening,” She said 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You ready to be embarrassed, Tej?” Darryl prompted “Cause I am!”

Tej scoffed in response “Please. If anyone is gonna be embarrassed, It’s gonna be you”

As the group entered the room, there, in fact, was a rather oval shaped portal, dead center

“Well, I’ll be damn,” Tej said with complete shock “You were right, O’Connor”

“Duh” Darryl replied sarcastically 

Alyssa cleared her throat, as she eyeballed the younger blond with a narrowing expression 

“No Tej, We were right,” Darryl said gesturing to him and Alyssa

The youngest Parker smiled “Thank you, Darryl”

‘Hold on through” Tej interjected, “How do we even this thing is real?”

Brian shrugged “Let’s find out!” he then shoved Tej forceful enough that he went through the portal, with a shriek.

“That was rather entertaining” Alyssa chuckled as she went through next. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

O’Connor Household 

Los Angeles CA

February 1, 2014

 

Darryl’s POV

Upon waking up, I wasn’t quite sure what to expect. Last I remember was getting stab with a dart by James O’Connor, seizing up and blacking out soon after. But then it hit me. My entire family and I were trapped in this reality, unlike our own. Or how I remember putting it…..A Hallucination. Ugh! The nerve of some people is just unbelievable!. As my eyes adjusted to the bare amount of light coming through the shades, I checked my phone. 

 

“FEBRUARY 1ST?!” I yelled angrily while also banging my head on the capsule. 

I pushed my way out the capsule and rubbed the affected area. But still, though, there’s no way in hell it could be February 1st!. Unless…...No, it couldn’t be. We must have been trapped in the hallucination for at least two weeks. But, it only felt like a day. Just imagine what damage has been done with James and Carter roaming free for two weeks!. 

I instantly turned to Brian’s capsule and began to bang on it. Good news, it didn’t take long for him to resurface and step out into the room.

 

“Darryl. Was that really necessary?” Brian asked in annoyance 

“Yeah, like seriously” A familiar male voice calls out. “I’ve got a headache from all that loud banging”

Brian and I turn to see both Tej and Alyssa stepping out their capsules, Tej is rubbing his temples back and forth. 

“My apologies,” I said sincerely “But, we’ve got bigger issues”

I pulled my phone back out and showed them the date

“That you’ve got an obsession, with New Girl?” Alyssa added jokingly looking at my screensaver

“Haha funny. But no, look at the date”

“Saturday, February 1st?!” They gasped

“We’ve been under for two weeks?!” Brian yelped 

“See my concern?”

“But what about the others?” Alyssa gestured to the remaining Toretto Crew “We’re gonna need all hand on deck!”

“Which is why, I’m about to do this” Tej stated as he headed over to the panel, that controlled the capsules. The remaining three joined him and observed what he was about to initiate.

“Mind catching us to speed?” I Inquired 

“Since the others still have some of the hallucination drugs in their system, I will proceed to flush what remains out their systems. Well not me per say, but rather this very fancy operating system” Tej explained as he began typing in codes 

“And how do you expect for this to take?” Brian asked curiously 

“I’d say, less than an hour. Which will be more than enough time to grab some food”

“Amen to that!. Two weeks without food has definitely taken a toll” Alyssa said 

I guess it was settled. Food first. You can’t find crime on a hollow stomach.

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~ 

 

The Toretto Crew were right about Carter and James. Two weeks of doing whatever they pleased definitely had a very unpleasing outcome.

Breaking News Story:

We have received yet another devastating case of an individual dying due to an extreme overdose of prescription medication, making this the 618th case for 2014. According to the loved one's families, these individuals were taking their meds responsibly and that these nerve wrecking results are a mystery to them as well. Pharmaceutical Companies are facing extreme heat due to this epidemic and could be facing legal action. However many companies such as Walgreens and CVS claim that they are still getting all medications from the same distributors, which is placing fear into the hearts of all Americans the need medications in order for survival. We only hope, it gets better from here.

 

Okay, now that they knew what to expect, it was time to take action. The Crew would seek out Hobbs for assistance, while Mia, Darryl, and Alyssa would be relocated to a San Diego Safehouse with armed guards.

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~

 

DSS Division 

Downtown Los Angeles, CA

February 1, 2014

 

After making sure Mia, Darryl and Alyssa were all situated in the San Diego Safehouse, The Crew headed back to Los Angeles, specifically the DSS Division building to meet with a certain Luke Hobbs. Even though the crew has handled bigger issues solo, it never hurt to have some extra help. Also with Carter and James having a two-week advantage, the crew needed to be ready for anything, that could come their way. 

Upon arrival to the DSS, everyone was hard at work. First order of business was finding out when the next shipment of pharmaceutical drugs was to be shipped. For Walgreens, 6 pm tonight with four more trucks heading to other companies within the city. Then came the question of: Where are these headquarters located?. Surprisingly, that took longer to find, especially for Tej and Ramsey. Because the coordinates given was to places not even remotely close to a pharmaceutical drugs warehouse. However, being the brilliant people, that they are, those minor loopholes couldn’t throw them off. 

 

“Alright we’ve got details on shipments” Tej began

“Along with where the pharmaceutical distribution centers” Rasmey finished 

“Fantastic!. So tell us, what are we working it?” Hobbs inquired 

“Good question” Tej said as he began typing on his tablet “Ladies and Gentlemen if you could please direct your attention toward me”

The crew all turned their heads in the direction of Tej’s voice. On screen one was a brightly colored map, with a pinpointed location of the distribution center highlighted. Next to it was a chronological list of shipment times, along with the date.

 

“So shipment times, we found that at max, six trucks would be going out, tonight at six” Ramsey explained “With one for Walgreens and CVS pharmacy, while the remaining four are will be going about to other pharmacies within in the surrounding areas.”

“And the distribution center is located on 20th and Maple, near a waterfront” Tej added

“Hold on a minute” Roman urged, with a bug-eyed expression

Tej, who already knew where this conversation headed, decided to go ahead and play along. 

“What’s wrong, Roman?” He asked with a smirk

“20th and Maple. That’s the problem!”

“You realize, that’s four blocks over from the other warehouse”

“That doesn’t change anything, danger can travel”

Brian leaned in to whisper into Tej’s ear “He’s got a point”

“Regardless, I’m not worried. Unless you’re worried about the water. In that case, you’re screwed, buddy!” He finished with a laugh 

Ramsey playfully hit Tej’s shoulder

“Be sweet!” She ordered 

“Thank you, Ramsey!. The disrespect is so real!” Roman added with a glare to Tej

“Alright ladies!, Back to business” Hobbs prompted “Toretto should be back any minute with the cars. In the meantime, let’s suit up and meet back up in 5”

The crew then proceed to break out to prepare for this impending deadly quest. 

~The Fast & Family Chronicles~

 

Carter and James’ Base of Operations 

20th and Maple 

 

“Sir, we’ve just received word that The Toretto Crew is en route to taking out the shipment trucks!” a man foretold Carter 

“What?!, That’s impossible!. They should still be in the hallucination!!” Carter snarled before turning to James “I thought you gave them enough of the hallucination drug!”

“Hey, don’t blame me because they woke up earlier than expected! James snapped back 

“Fine, whatever. No worries though”

Carter turned to his worker “Leo. Send some men to take care of Mia Toretto, Alyssa Parker, and Darryl O’Connor. We should still be able to track their locations”

“Yes, sir!” Leo acknowledged before heading off 

“Um, don’t you think that’s a tad extreme?”

“What’s wrong, O’Connor? Getting soft on me?”

“No” James quickly answered “Never”

“Good. Now let’s get going. We’ve got to remind the drivers to expect company”

~The Fast & Furious Family Chronicles~

 

San Diego Safehouse

 

Darryl’s POV

Upon arrival to the safehouse, Alyssa and I haven’t talked much. I don’t know if it’s for the same reason, I’m thinking of, but more than likely, it was for the same reason….The Hallucination. I mean, we literally ran away from home, to be with one another forever. Granted, we came back to California due to our surroundings being a false reality. Nonetheless, it still felt real and now just thinking about it all, just weirds me out to an all-time extreme. I like Alyssa, but only as a friend. Okay maybe I had a crush on her back when we first met, but that ship has sailed. Then why am I still freaked about this?. As friends, we could have just laughed out it off, and kept on with our usual routines. But in times like these, I’m forever thankful for headphones and music. That way I can drown out the environment around me. 

 

A series of knocks on the door grab hold on my attention. I turned to see Mia, standing in the door frame. She’s smiling but also looks concerned, sort of like any mother type figure would be.

“Hey, everything alright?” She asks 

“Yeah, never better” I replied taking out my headphones 

“You sure?. You haven’t said much since arriving in San Diego, Neither has Alyssa”

“I don’t know Mia. I honestly don’t know”

“What about?, Does this have anything to do with The Hallucination?” 

“Yes” I admitted, averting my gaze

Mia leaves her position from the doorframe, and plops down on the bed, next to me.

“What’s going on, Darryl?”

“Well……” I started “In The Hallucination, Alyssa and I, were Boyfriend and Girlfriend”

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. But not only that, We were gonna run away together Because our families forbid us from seeing one another”

“I see. And, that made you feel…..” Mia trailed off

“Weird” I finished with a frown “I honestly felt so weird, after waking up. Alyssa and I are friends, and seeing us as something different, through me for a loophole”

Mia smiles and brings me in for a hug. 

“Darryl, there’s nothing to feel weird about”

“There isn’t?”

“Of Course not!.Everything you’ve just mentioned is right. You and Alyssa are friends, and you’re having a hard time seeing it as something else”

“Exactly. But now, I think she’s also weirded out. Hence why she hasn’t said much either” 

“Well, why don’t we fix that”

“How, exactly?”

“Starbucks aka your favorite thing to get together”

“Alright” I started with some certainty “But what about you?”

Mia waves it off with a blithe expression. “I’ll be fine. Go and have fun!”

“Okay. Let’s see how this plays out” 

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~ 

 

Starbucks 

San Diego, CA

 

Mia was absolutely right. Some quality Starbucks was what Darryl and Alyssa needed desperately. Besides, they haven’t had any in two weeks, which is way overdue. 

Both teens are sitting across from one another in a booth, each with their respected beverages. Darryl, with White Chocolate Mocha with Caramel, and Alyssa, a Caramel Latte. The radiant afternoon California sun poured through the hustling coffee shop, bringing joyful upbrings, to all those nearby. 

 

“Thank you, O’Connor. This is something we’ve both needed!” Alyssa expresses 

“Right?. I know things have been some sort of tension between us since The Hallucination”

“Yeah. But after talking about it, I feel much better”

“Me too, and I’m glad we’re still the best of friends”

“Oh, you know it!. But, can believe it’s almost been six months since we first met?”

“I really can’t. We should plan something for our six-month friendaversary”

“Absolutely. What shall we consider?”

“Well, I was thinking……”

As I was preparing to finish my thought, A certain danger crosses my field of vision. The color drained away from my face, as both Alyssa and I’s life became an immediate danger.

“EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed, grabbing hold of Alyssa. 

At first, everyone was utterly confused, and didn’t get the memo….until it was too late. A sphere-shaped bomb came crashing into Starbucks, and it definitely made an explosive entrance. Which followed by many, more. The impact of it was causing me to feel extremely dizzy, along with ringing in the ears. I tried to move, but my body felt useless and paralyzed. All I remember before losing complete conscious was having my body dragged aggressively out the coffee shop and into an unknown evil.

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~

“We have your brother, fiancee, and friends’ sister!”

At that very moment, Brian truly believed his heart stopped beating. He could not even begin to fathom, how such a tragedy could occur, not once, twice, but three times! Darryl was always getting crossed in the crossfire. Now Mia and Alyssa have been dragged into the mix. This was it for the older blond….Things end tonight. No more fucking around.

“If you hurt them in any type of way, So help me god, I’ll” Brian threatened

“Oh please!” Carter scoffed aggressively, via phone. “I have no intentions of hurting your beloved family, unless, you don’t give me what I want”

“Oh yeah?, What’s that?”

“You and Roman Pearce to surrender yourselves to me. Then, I can finally bring about justice for what you two did to me in Miami”

Roman laughed hysterically at the man’s comment.

“There’s no way in hell, we’re gonna sacrifice our…”

“We’ll do it” Brian interrupts instantly 

“Say what?!” Rome remarks in shock

“Excellent. See you soon!” Carter states before ending the call

Roman turns to his friend with grave concern 

“Bri, what the hell were you thinking?!”

“Relax Rome. We’re not gonna sacrifice ourselves” Brian assured his friend 

“We’re not?”

“No. I’ve actually got an idea, But the outcome could be deadly!”

Roman eyes widen in fear “Oh boy. I might regret asking this, but….what do you have a mind?”

An enormous grin appeared on Brian’s face “I’m glad you asked, Roman”

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~ 

Carter and James’ Base of Operations   
20th and Maple   
As promised, Brian and Roman showed up to Carter and James’ Base of Operations, located at 20th and Maple. Carter was rather impressed for their promptness and applauded their efforts upon entering the area. 

“We did like you said” Brian started with varying emotion “Now where is my family?!”

A devilish grin appeared upon the drug lord’s face, which followed by a defeated sigh 

“Very well. A deal is a deal”

With the snap of his fingers, A group of men dragged Darryl, Alyssa, and Mia in and released them, causing the three to run over to Brian and Roman. 

“Oh my gosh, Brian!” Mia cried hugging her fiance “I’m so glad to see you!”

Roman cleared his throat, causing the Toretto sister to turn and face him.

“Glad to see you as well, Roman!” She gestured with a smile 

“Alright!, Enough Chit-Chat. O’Connor, Pearce, time to go”

“Go. Go Where?!” Mia demanded 

“Brian, what is he talking about?!” Darryl prompted soon after 

The older blond turned to his family with looks of Wry. 

“Just be strong for me, alright?” He replied “This will all be over soon”

 

As Brian and Roman made their way over to Carter, A delivery truck was pulling into the lot. 

“The hell?!. Why are they back so early?” Carter expressed angrily, approaching the vehicle. As he made way to the back, the surprise Brian had mentioned, awaited the drug lord. 

The back doors came flying off and out came: Dom, Letty, Tej, Hobbs and a many DSS agents. Carter fell backward and landed face first on the concrete. As he rose back up, things were about to get ugly.

“KILL THEM ALL!!” He ordered vigorously

As the fight began, Darryl, Alyssa, and Mia made themselves sacrifice and hid in a nearby bush. 

While Brian and Roman focused on Carter, The remaining members of the crew just started taking out anybody that crossed their paths. Many physically hits were taken, along with very profuse language for extra added effect. 

James, who was still inside the warehouse, saw everything that was unfolding and began to feel anxious and on edge. He knew it was only a matter of time before everything went down the drain. So, in fast efforts, the man could only fathom one possible solution, that a, saved his behind & his sons, but also, the business. Like many things, it would be risky….but it’s a chance he was willing to take.

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~ 

As the fight continues on, many more explosions have occurred since then. One of which that was supposed to target the warehouse, it was, however, shy quite a distance. An unfortunate about explosions is the extensive smoke that came along with it. 

 

“Just give this charade up, Carter!” Brian growled, socking the man in the face

“Never!. I will get my revenge!” Carter replied picking himself back up 

The drug lord coughed blood profusely and sweat trickled down his forehead. He actually didn’t know how long he could keep this up. 

Carter attempted to throw a punch but missed as Brian dodged it. The older blond charged for Carter and the two were on the ground. Brian wrapped his hands around Carter’s neck and proceeded to choke the living daylights out of him. The other man wailed his arms about, trying to desperately break free and regain oxygen.

“Like I said before….This ends tonight!”

A rush of forceful winds draws the men's’ attention to a helicopter that has descended near the waterfront. To confirm his suspicion, James popped his head through, signaling for Carter to hurry up. 

“Looks like that’s my cue!” Carter stated cheerfully as he kicked Brian right in the nose. “This was fun, but as usual….To be continued

The Older blond fell back with a thud and held on to his now throbbing and bleeding nose.

Carter then took at full speed towards the helicopter. He was able to avoid getting hit by flying bullets and any other explosions. Darryl, who was seeing everything unfold nearby, got so fed up, that he came out from his hiding spot and ran after Carter.  
“NOT THIS TIME!!!” He screeched angrily 

“DARRYL, NO!!!!” Mia and Alyssa pleaded 

But it was too late. Darryl had already grabbed hold of the helicopter as it began its descent. 

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~ 

Darryl’s POV

Okay, I don’t know what the hell has gotten into me. Maybe it’s my sympathetic nervous system….fight or flight?. Well, I guess I’m fighting. Like, all of a sudden I felt so energized and ready to take danger head-on. However, I’m now realizing, there’s nothing stopping me from getting shot by either: my father, Carter or the remaining men. But now that I’m the position that I am, might as well try and make the best of it, without getting killed obviously. How to do that? just starting climbing and don’t stop, until I reach the top. 

When I did reach the door, James and Carter was completely taken aback and had zero time to react as I came crashing inside, attacking both adults. I was able to few really good hits in, before coming overpowered. That, however, didn’t last long as a missile made an impact onto the helicopter, causing it to begin freefall. James and Carter both released me and made an escape out the passenger door. I followed soon after and tried not to think about the depths of the water in near approach. 

Here goes nothing…….

 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I wailed as I jumped out and began to free fall 

It didn’t take long for me to crash land into the water, with great impact. When I resurfaced, there was no Carter or James to be seen. Until a boat reached me. On the said boat was Hobbs, along with a few DSS agents, and get ready for this…...CARTER AND JAMES!! They were finally caught! It’s been a struggle for all of us but was well worth this victory.

“Hope in, O’Connor” Hobbs prompted “Let’s get you dried off”

I smiled and happily obliged to get onto the boat

~The Fast & Furious: Family Chronicles~ 

Concluding the fallout of Carter and James, The Toretto Crew all regrouped outside the warehouse. Roman rejoined the others late as he decided to help himself to some money earned from the drug sales.  
“Roman, What are you doing with that?’ Brian questioned 

“Isn’t it obvious?. I’m just taking a little money for myself”

“Well if that’s the case, You’re gonna be paying for dinner” Dom added 

The others nodded, Roman looked irritated 

“Say what?!”

Ramsey smirks and approaches him with eyes of desire “I’m in the mood for lobster, with extra butter and some red wine”

“Oh yes!. Lot’s of wine!” Letty agrees and then looks at Mia sheepishly “Sorry Mia”

“It’s all good. All I care about is eating!” She replies

“Then why are we still here?” Alyssa questions “I’m ready!!”

“Alright sis, we’re going” Tej assures 

As the crew begins to make their way out the warehouse area, a question popped into Brian’s head, that hadn’t really been discussed since The Hurricane on New Years.

“So guys, We haven’t really decided on living arrangements. Do we head back to Miami or move back to Los Angeles?”

Nobody had an instant answer. There was so much to consider and it wouldn’t be the first time this type of situation has come up.

What to do…...What to do?

 

End of Episode

 

Till next time,  
-darrylnewman99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note
> 
> Hello everyone!   
> Now it Carter and James behind bars, The Toretto Crew can try and get back to having normal lives. In the next episode, there will be a time jump with an important milestone to occur.


End file.
